REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT
by IfUchiha
Summary: Remake cerita dari akun UchiNami naru chan no kawaii. SASUNARU. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

**Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. Saat ini aku sedang berada di pemakaman. Lebih tepatnya pemakaman kedua orang tuaku.

Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Meninggalkan sejumput perasaan aneh di dalam dadaku. Baru saja aku merasa bahagia karena mereka baru saja memberi kabar jika akan pulang dari urusan bisnis. Tetapi aku harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Di mana dalam perjalanan, mereka harus mengalami kecelakaan hingga tewas.

Aku hanyalah pemuda berusia 18 tahun yang baru saja puber. Aku akui pubertas ku itu memang sangat terlambat. Tapi, apa aku bisa memilih.

Aku masih sangatlah muda. Masih butuh kasih sayang orang tua. Tapi kenapa harus ditinggal sedemikian cepatnya.

"Kaa-san, kenapa cepat sekali perginya?" ujarku lirih. Aku masih berada di pemakaman. Sementara para pelayat lain telah pergi. Aku masih ingin bersama orang tuaku. Setidaknya, dengan berada di sini, aku merasakan kehadiran mereka.

"Kapan kalian akan pulang?" tanyaku berbisik. Pertanyaan bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal bisa hidup lagi. Aku tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar aneh bahkan di telingaku sendiri.

"Kaa-san, aku akan pulang sekarang. Kalian istirahatlah yang tenang. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungi kalian. Oyasumi Kaa-san, Tou-san."

Saat rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi, kutinggalkan tempat peristirahatan kedua orang tuaku.

**Naruto POV end**

Naruto baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam weker yang terletak di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Menghela nafas pelan, Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tak lupa membawa handuk.

Selesai dengan urusan membersihkan diri. Naruto segera memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia masih berumur 18 tahun, right? Artinya ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA.

Membawa tas ranselnya. Naruto beranjak menuju dapur. Di sana telah tersedia berbagai macam masakan. Tentu saja masakan yang dibuat oleh pelayannya. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa tidak berselera. Apa karena kedua orang tuanya telah tiada?

Mungkin benar begitu. Naruto biasanya menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya. Meski mereka sibuk, tapi mampu membagi waktu bersama sang buat hati. Karena sadar bahwa Naruto membutuhkan kasih sayang dari mereka.

Naruto pun menghabiskan sarapannya dalam diam. Para pelayannya hanya mampu memandang sedih ke arah Naruto. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar tuan muda mereka tidak bersedih seperti ini. Mereka hanya mampu berdoa agar sang tuan muda bisa kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

"Naruto-sama, anda mau diantar supir?" tanya seorang pelayan. Dia adalah pelayan setia keluarga Namikaze. Umino Iruka namanya. Beliau sudah dianggap oleh Naruto sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu Iruka-jii. Aku ingin jalan kaki saja." Ujar Naruto membalas perkataan Iruka.

"Baiklah." Ujar pelayannya tersebut.

Area KHS, atau Konoha High School. Terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Di mana hiruk pikuk siswa SMA terjadi di sini. Naruto pun hanya menatap malas gedung KHS yang sejak 3 tahun ini menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu.

"Ohayou Minna~" Sapa Naruto. Tidak tampak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Teman-teman Naruto paham akan hal itu. Berita kematian kedua orang tuanya pasti menjadi beban berat bagi Naruto.

"Naruto, jangan terlalu lama bersedih. Tidak baik untukmu. Kau harus menjalani hidupmu dan menatap ke depan. Jangan seperti ini, oke?" ujar Inuzuka Kiba selaku sahabat Naruto. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya itu tersenyum. Senyum untuk menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Iya, iya Kib. Jangan menceramahiku." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat sahabatnya sedih.

"Kalau begitu segeralah duduk. Sebelum Kurenai-sensei datang. Nanti kau malah dihukum lagi!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Lama-lama miri Kaa-..." ucapan Naruto terputus. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Mendadak kesedihan kembali melingkupi. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu kesedihannya itu sedikit menghilang.

"Naru..." tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Kiba, Naruto segera melangkah ke tempat duduknya. Meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajarannya. Tak lama kemudian Kurenai-sensei memasuki kelas. Beruntung Kiba sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Tadaima" ujar Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kediaman Namikaze. Tempat yang awalnya sudah sepi kini terlihat lebih suram. Karena baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

Naruto hanya mampu menghela nafas. Tidak mengindahkan mitos yang mengatakan bahwa menghela nafas akan mengurangi kebahagiaanmu. Toh, kebahagiaannya sudah terkubur beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto melihat Iruka yang menghampirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa paman?" Naruto merasa sedikit aneh melihat senyum ganjil pamannya itu. Memang sih, Iruka sering tersenyum, tapi entah mengapa senyumnya hari ini terasa ganjil.

"kemarilah, ada kejutan untukmu." Ujar Iruka. Kemudian menarik lengan naruto. Atau lebih tepatnya menyeret pemuda berambut pirang itu. Namun, yang diseret merasa tidak keberatan. Karena ia merasakan sedikit kehangatan. Seperti sentuhan kedua orang tuanya. Mengingatnya membuat Naruto semakin rindu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya. Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Naruto yang tidak dibalas oleh Iruka.

Iruka pun menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu menatap bingung. Apalagi di depannya ada 4 orang aneh berambut raven yang menatap kearahnya. Membuat Naruto menjadi gugup.

"Jadi err... ada apa ini?" tanya pemuda pirang itu. Meminta kejelasan.

"Jadi begini Naruto..."

"Tunggu, kau mengenal namaku?" potong Naruto.

"Tentu saja kami mengenal namamu Naruto. Kau adalah putra sahabat kami." Ujar seorang wanita berambut gelap. "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Aku Uchiha Mikoto." Wanita itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang disambut oleh Naruto.

"Dan ini Uchiha Fugaku. Suamiku." Lanjut wanita itu. Disambut sebuah uluran tangan dari seorang pria berusia 40 an.

"Di samping Fugaku adalah Uchiha Itachi, putra sulungku dan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu kami." Naruto menyalami mereka satu persatu. Tetapi saat akan menyalami Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menatap dingin kearahnya.

"Jadi err.. ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto. Menautkan kesepuluh jarinya. Gugup.

"Pertama-tama kami turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya sahabat kami Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina." Ujar Fugaku. Naruto hanya menunduk. Menatap lantai dengan pandangan sendu.

"Naruto..." Mikoto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu erat. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan seorang ibu yang telah meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Kami tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi mengertilah, bahwa kau tidak sendiri." Mikoto berujar lembut.

"Terima kasih Mikoto-_baasan." _Ujar Naruto diiringi senyum.

"Ehmm... jadi Tou-_san. _Bisa jelaskan alasan kedatangan kita ke mari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jadi Naruto. Maksud kedatangan kami ke mari adalah untuk memberitahukan permintaan terakhir mendiang Minato dan Kushina." Tak pelak, apa yang diucapkan Fugaku itu membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Yaitu menikahkanmu dengan putra kami, Uchiha Sasuke." Lanjut Fugaku. Menuai tatapan kaget dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya ini?! Saya tidak mengerti." Naruto berusaha menyangkal. Yang benar saja. Pasti orang tua di depannya ini sedang bercanda.

"Tou-_san _sedang tidak bercanda kan?" Sasuke mendelik marah ke arah ayahnya. Tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang tua.

"Ototou, pelankan suaramu." Itachi mengernyit tak suka melihat adiknya yang mendadak berisik itu. Tidak seperti biasa, pikirnya.

"Alasan apa yang mendasari saya untuk menikah dengan Uchiha-_san." _Tanya Naruto. Berusaha sopan seperti apa yang biasa diajarkan oleh ibunya.

"Naruto... sebenarnya ini keinginan lama kami. Kami memang berniat untuk menjodohkan anak-anak kami. Tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan." Ujar Mikoto. Melempar senyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi ini tidak benar." Naruto hendak memprotes. Begitupun Sasuke yang telihat tidak terima tentang keputusan orang tuanya.

"Naruto..." suara Mikoto menyahut.

"Kami memang tidak ingin memaksamu. Tapi, percayalah ini semua demi kebaikanmu." Mikoto mengambil map yang ada di atas meja. Menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

"Itu adalah bukti perjanjian kami dan orang tuamu. Mereka telah setuju sejak lama. Kami mohon. Anggap ini sebagai hadiah untuk menyenangkan kedua orang tuamu." Lanjut Mikoto.

"Naru-_chan... _terimalah Ototouku ini." Ujar Itachi dengan senyum tipis.

"Aniki... kenapa kau setuju?!" Sasuke bersuara. Melayangkan protesnya ke arah Itachi. sang kakak hanya menggedikkan bahu.

Naruto merenung. Ia memang ingin membahagiakan orang tuanya. Terlebih selama hidupnya ia hanya bisa menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya. Sikap manja dan kekanak-kanakannya membuat ia jarang bersikap dewasa.

Apa mungkin ini jalan agar orang tuanya yang telah tiada bahagia di alam sana. Jika memang benar, Naruto akan menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, Naru setuju." Putus Naruto pada akhirnya. Menuai senyum cerah dari Fugaku, Mikot dan Itachi. sedangkan Sasuke hanya mampu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya mampu menganga lebar melihat seorang pria yang telah dipilih oleh orang tuanya sebagai tunangan. Kini pria itu sedang berdiri menyender mobil mewahnya dengan gaya angkuh di depan gerbang sekolah Naruot.

Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi, di depan sekolah Naruto. Apa lagi yang mampu Naruto ucapkan untuk mengekspresikan kegalauannya. Apalagi cewek-cewek di sekolahnya menatap sang tunangan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Apa yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Naruto. Menghampiri Sasuke sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Apa lagi?" Sasuke berdiri tegak. Menjulang di hadapan Naruto yang 10 centi lebih pendek darinya.

"Tapi?! Tapi kan aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Tampak kesal terhadap Sasuke. Tapi apa mau dikata, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya. Mau diusir pun tidka mungkin.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menjemputmu. Aku dipaksa oleh Kaa-san untuk membawamu ke rumah." Sasuke mendelik. Membuka pintu mobil dan memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk segera masuk.

Naruto hanya menurut. Kalau sudah diancam dengan kata-kata Kaa-san yang berarti Mikoto, ia tidak bisa berkutik. Kemarin setelah ia setuju untuk menikah dengan Sasuke, Mikoto menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Kaa-san. Toh, memang ia akan menjadi ibunya kan.

"Memangnya ada apa di rumah?" tanya Naruto.

"Entah." Sasuke menjawab cuek membuat Naruto lagi-lagi memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kita ke rumah yang mana?" anya Naruto lagi. Ia mengeluarkan smartphone nya dan memasang headset. Hendak mendengarkan musik.

"tentu saja Kediaman Uchiha. Ke mana lagi?!"

"Teme! Jangan membuatku kesal ya. Ditanya baik-baik, jawabnya juga yang baik dong!" Naruto sewot. Tidak jadi mendengarkan musik. Sibuk menggerutu tentang sikap aneh Sasuke.

"Dobe, berisik."

"Apa?! Dob-Dobe?! Kau mau kubunuh ya?!" Naruto sudah bersiap-siap dengan bogemnya. Hendak meninju wajah tampan Sasuke yang seenaknya mengejeknya.

"Dobe, DIAM! Kau mau mati ya?! Aku sedang menyetir Baka!"

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe lagi TEME!" Naruto kembali berteriak.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha hanya dipenuhi dengan teriakan-teriakan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naru-chan, kau sudang datang sayang?" Mikoto menyambut kedatangan naruto dengan senyuman dan pelukan layaknya seorang ibu. Membuat Naruto ingin menangis saja. Teringat kembali dengan ibunya. Meskipun ibunya itu jarang memeluknya, tapi sekali memeluk, kehangatannya akan selalu Naruto ingat.

"Kalau Naru tidak datang, mana mungkin ada di sini?" Naruto sweatdrop.

"Dobe, jangan berisik." Sasuke menciup pipi ibunya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengindahkan wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah. Marah.

"Teme! Berhenti memanggilku Dobe!" Naruto berteriak. Mengharuskan Mikoto untuk menutup lubang telinganya.

"Kalian sudah akrab ya?" tanya Mikoto dengan sneyum lembutnya.

"Ap-apa?! Kaa-san bercanda?! Dia itu menyebalkan sekali." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Tanda ngambek.

"Sudah Naru-chan, tidak udah ngambek begitu. Ayo masuk." Mikoto menyeret Naruto masuk ke kediaman Uchiha. Menuju dapur. Memang waktunya makan siang. Jadi wajar jika Mikoto membawanya ke dapur.

"Ayo, Naru-chan duduk di sini. Kaa-san sudah buatkan ramen kesukaan Naru-chan." Mikoto tersneyum lagi sesampainya mereka di dapur. Di sana sudah ada Sasuke yang menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Eh, Kaa-san tahu Naru suka ramen?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Tentu saja Kaa-san tahu. Sekarang duduk dan makan makan siangmu."

"Un" Naruto mengangguk semangat dan segera menyumpit ramennya. Dengan senyum bahagia ia menyantap makanan kesukaannya. Padahal biasanya terasa hambar. Apa mungkin karena adanya Mikoto sebagai ssok pengganti ibu untuknya?

"Dobe. Makan pelan-pelan. Nanti kau tersedak." Ujar Sasuke. Masih menyantap makanan dengan tenang. Meski sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya tidak suka.

"Apa hak mu Teme? Terserah aku dong!"

Mikoto hanya mampu tersenyum. Sudah lama ia mendambakan anak yang ceria seperti Naruto. Anak yang akan bermanja-manja dengannya. Tidak seperti Sasuke maupun Itachi yang selalu bersikap dewasa.

"Di mana Anikimu Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto. Ikut duduk di meja makan.

"Aniki masih di kantor. Seharusnya akupun ada di sana saat ini. Masih ada banyak pekerjaan." Ujar Sasuke dapat. Meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja.

"maafkan Kaa-san ya."

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san." Balas Sasuke.

"AH?! Ternyata Sasuke bisa bersikap baik juga" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan delikan maut.

"Aku selesai. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mengambil jas yang sebelumnya ia sampirkan di kursi.

"Eh, Sasuke. Jangan pulang terlalu larut ya." Pesan sang ibu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian terdengar deru mesin yang semakin menjauh.

"Ne, Naru-chan. Malam ini menginap di rumah ya?" tanya Mikoto. Menatap penuh harap ke arah Naruto.

"Eh?!" Naruto berjengkit. Menatap ke arah Mikoto yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Un." Kemudian mengangguk. Tak sanggup menolak pesona calon ibu mertua.

"Bagus! Nanti Sasuke yang akan membawa barang-barangmu." Mikoto bertepuk tangan sekali. Kemudian mulai membereskan meja makan. Dibantu oleh Naruto.

"Ne, kaa-chan. Nanti aku harus tidur di mana ttebayou?" tanya Naruto. Ia merinding jika harus membayangkan tidur sekamar dengan Sa-...

"Tentu saja dengan Sasuke."

-...Suke.

Oh, kali ini Naruto langsung merinding.

"Tapi Kaa-chan-..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naru-chan. Kalian kan akan segera menikah. Jadi tidak ada masalah kan jika tidur bersama?" Mikoto memasukkan semua piring kotor ke bak cuci. Menyalakan keran dan mulai mencuci.

"Ugh..." Naruto bingung harus membalas seperti apa. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk. Menerima piring yang sudah dicuci oleh Mikoto dan melapnya sampai kering. Kemudian meletakkannya di rak.

Semoga kau selamat Naruto...

TBC

.

.

Hai Minna~~ ini Remake Dying Exhortation Document.

Banyak yang Ifu ubah disini. Utamanya fakta bahwa pasutri FugaMiko enggak jadi mati.

Semoga banyak yang suka ne?!

Jangan lupa review...

Dadah... ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

Naruto sedang asyik menonton TV sementara Mikoto menyiapkan makan malam. Pakaiannya tadi sudah diambilkan oleh Iruka. Sehingga Naruto tidak erlu merepotkan keluarga Uchiha lagi. Kegiatan menonton TV nya harus terhenti saat mendengar seruan di luar rumah.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai." Sahut Mikoto. Menghampiri ayah dan 2 anak yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Naruto mengikuti dari belakang.

"Okaerinasai Tou-chan, Ita-nii." Sahut Naruto. Tanpa memperdulikan bahwa ia tidak menyebutkan nama Sasuke di dalamnya.

Fugaku menepuk puncak kepala Naruto, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Menuju dapur. Hendak makan malam.

"Harimu menyenangkan, Ne Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi. Sembari merangkul calon adik iparnya itu.

"Membosankan Ita-nii." Balas Naruto malas. Melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada serta menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Hn?!" Itachi hanya mampu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

"Aku hanya duduk menonton TV, berguling-guling di lantai sepanjang hari. Bukankah itu membosankan?" balas Naruto. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tak menghiraukannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

'Huh... si Teme itu memang menyebalkan ttebayou!' batin Naruto. Mencak-mencak di dalam hati. Menyumpahi Sasuke agar jadi ayam sekalian.

Hai Nak! Orang yang kau sumpahi itu adalah calon suamimu...

"kau benar-benar berguling-guling di atas lantai?! Yang benar saja?!" Itachi menatap tidak percaya ke arah Naruto.

"tentu saja benar. Habisnya Kaa-chan sibuk sendiri huh." Naruto hanya mampu merenggut kesal, sementara Itachi, terkekeh.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Itachi. melepas rangkulannya dari Naruto kemudian merenggangkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

"Kaa-chan menyuruhku untuk menginap." Balas Naruto. Mengikuti Itachi menuju dapur.

"Dan kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja aku setuju. Kaa-chan yang meminta. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak?" Naruto sewot. Mereka sudah mencapai dapur. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Di depannya ada pasutri Uchiha. Di sebelah Sasuke ada Itachi.

"Hn." Balas Itachi singkat.

Keluarga Uchiha memulai makan malamnya. Terkadang diselingi canda tawa yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Meskipun yang merespon hanya Itachi dan Mikoto. Sedangkan Fugaku, sesekali tersenyum tipis. Kalau Sasuke, jangan tanya...

.

.

.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dilantai ruang keluarga. Dengan laptop yang menyala di hadapannya. Mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang diberikan oleh senseinya.

Sasuke datang dari arah dapur. Membawa secangkir kopi dan sebuah novel di tangannya. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan mulai membaca. Tidak memperdulikan Naruto sama sekali. Seolah bocah itu tidak ada di sana.

"Ne, Sasuke." Panggil Naruto. Masih belum mendapat respon.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto sekali lagi. Namun, lagi-lagi diacuhkan oleh Sasuke yang masih sibuk membalik halaman novelnya.

"Sasuke..." menghela nafas. Naruto mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk memanggil Sasuke sekali lagi.

"TEME! KALAU DIPANGGIL ITU JAWAB DONG!" panggil Naruto kalap. Sudah cukup ia diacuhkan si Teme itu seharian. Apa sih maunya.

"Berisik Dobe!" balas Sasuke tanpa memandang ke arah Naruto.

"TEME!" Narutopun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

"Naru-chan, kenapa teriak-teriak." Suara Mikoto terdengar sampai telinga Naruto. Mikoto masih membereskan makan malam.

"Sasuke jahat, Kaa-chan." Naruto mengadu ke arah Mikoto. Dengan wajah cemberutnya yang sangat imut itu.

"Jahat kenapa Naru-chan? Dan apa-apaan itu? Panggilan kasar?" tanya Mikoto beruntun. Sedangkan yang ditanyai malah cengengesan. Bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Habisnya... Te-maksudku Sasuke itu dipanggil gak nyaut-nyaut. Naru kan jadi sebel." Uh... Naruto benar-benar Kawaii. Menggemaskan sekali di mata Mikoto. Membuat Mikoto mencubit gemas kedua pipi Naruto.

"Itaii... Kaa-chan. Huh, ternyata Kaa-chan sama jahatnya kayak Sasuke." Naruto mengelus-elus pipinya. Tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Agaknya ia rindu saat dulu ibunya dengan gemas mencubiti pipinya.

"Iie... Kaa-chan ini baik hati. Mana ada orang jahat jadi ibu hebat kayak Kaa-chan. Ne?" balas Mikoto telak. Naruto pun memberikan cengiran lima jarinya pada Mikoto.

"Ne, Kaa-chan..." ucap Naruto.

"Hmm?" balas Mikoto. Membawa piring kotor ke bak cuci.

"Naru sayang banget sama Kaa-chan." Ujar Naruto kemudian memeluk leher Mikoto dari belakang. Mikoto pun tersenyum. Mengelus lengan Naruto yang mengelilingi lehernya.

"Kaa-chan juga sayang banget sama Naru-chan." Balas Mikoto menuai isakan lirih dari Naruto. Pemuda itu ingin sekali mengucapkan kalimat tadi pada ibundanya, Kushina. Sayang beliau telah tiada.

"Jangan tinggalkan Naru, ne Kaa-chan."

"Tentu..."

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut. Pukul 9 malam. Waktunya untuk beristirahat. Tapi tampaknya pemuda berambut pirang dan pria berambut hitam itu masih belum bisa mendapatkan istirahatnya.

Awalnya, Naruto sudah nyaris tertidur. Setelah capek menangis di pundak ibunya. Tapi niatan untuk menjelajah alam mimpi itu harus sirna saat Sasuke datang dengan tidak berperikemimpian. Membentak Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di sofa.

"TEME! Naru tidak mau tidur di sofa ttebayou! Nanti punggung Naru sakit." Naruto berusaha untuk membela diri. Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana ia bisa istirahat dan fit keesokan harinya agak bersemangat ke sekolah.

"Seharusnya kau sadar diri Dobe! Ini kamarku. Artinya, aku yang berkuasa di sini. Kau jangan seenaknya ya!" Sasuke balas membentak. Tetap kukuh bahwa harus Naruto yang tidur di sofa.

"Pokonya Naru nggak mau tidur di sofa." Narutopun tetap kukuh membela dirinya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur Sasuke. Merentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya lebar-lebar. Mendominasi kasur king size itu.

"Lagian kasurnya luas kok. Kau tidur saja sama Naru."ujar Naruto tanpa mencerna kalimatnya barusan. Menuai kedutan di dahi Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mau mandi dulu." Ujar Sasuke kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mandi nanti masuk angin ttebayou." Balas Naruto yang tidak digubris oleh Naruto.

Narutopun menghela nafas. Kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut. Menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada dengan kedua lengan yang berada di luar selimut. Naruto mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan celana pendek sebatas lutut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hanya celana, yang artinya Sasuke bertelanjang dada. Ia melihat ke arah Naruto yang tengah tertidur. Tapi, dahi bocah itu berkeringat. Tubuh itupun tampak menggigil. Beberapa kali Naruto merancau. Memanggil nama ayah dan ibunya. Tampaknya mimpi buruk.

Tak tega melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu tersiksa. Sasuke pun menghapiri ranjang. Ikut masuk ke dalam selimut bersama Naruto. Menjadikan lengannya sebagai alas tidur Naruto. Membelai rambut pirang itu. Lembut. Penuh perasaan.

"Sssttt... tidak apa-apa Naruto. Aku ada di sini." Bisik Sasuke di dekat telinga Naruto. Membisikkan kalimat penenang bagi Naruto.

"Kaa-san, hisk.. ja-jangan uuhh.. pergi hisk..." Naruto kembali merancau. Sasuke pun semakin erat memeluk Naruto sembari mengelus surai pirangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku di sini. Bersamamu." Suara lembut Sasuke mampu menenangkan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mulai tenang. Mendengkur halus menandakan bahwa ia tertidur lelap. Sasuke mengelus dahi Naruto. Menyingkiran poninya yang basah karena keringat. Menyapu bersih keringat di sana dan mengecup kening itu.

"Oyasuminasai Dobe."

Kemudian ikut menutup mata. Menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi. Masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gomennasi Minna~~

Ini pendek TAT

Sebenarnya ide sudah ada di otak. Tetapi entah mengapa Tuhan berkehendak membuat jari-jariku kram hingga tak sanggup mengetik lagi.

(*BHUUUUU... ALASAN*)

Ifu Mohon ampun.

Ifu seneng nih fic dapet tanggapan positif. Maaf yang dulu nunggu-nunggu fic ini...

Oh ya.. ada yang tanya soal umur. Kurang lebih...

Naruto : 18 tahun.

Sasuke : 23 tahun.

Itachi : 25 tahun

Mikoto : 45 tahun.

Fugaku : 47 tahun.

.

.

Oh iya. Naruto itu manggi Kushina dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san' Kalo Mikoto 'kaa-chan'

Tapi jangan sampai gak review ya...

.

.

Bye... ^_^d


	3. Chapter 3

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

"KYAAAAAAA! AKU DIPERKOSA TEME!" Naruto berteriak histeris. Pasalnya saat ia terbangun dipagi hari. Berharap mendapat saapan dari sang mentari, tapi justru wajah si Teme yang menghiasi hari. Sangat menyebalkan.

"DOBE! JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

"KYAAAAA!"

_**Prang...**_

_**Kompyang...**_

.

.

.

Dan benda-benda tak berdosa pun melayang di udara.

.

.

.

"I-Itaii..., sakit Dobe." Sasuke kembali meringis. Merasakan perih yang melanda sudut bibirnya. Salahkan pemuda pirang bermata shappire yang seenaknya melempar barang-barang tak berdosa ke arahnya. Memangnya ia salah apa.

"Salahmu juga Teme. Seenaknya memelukku. Pakek telanjang dada lagi. Wajar dong kalo aku menganggap kau memperkosaku." Naruto bersungut-sungut. Sesekali menekan-nekan sudut bibir Sasuke yang sobek karena ulahnya.

"Isshh... Dobe, bisa pelan-pelan gak. Kau itu niat nolong gak sih?!" Sasuke mendengus. Merebut kapas yang dipegang oleh Naruto kemudian menekan-nekannya pada lukanya sendiri. Tidak mengindahkan Naruto yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Teme..." panggil Naruto.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke cuek. Masih sibuk mengobati lukanya sendiri. Biar nggak infeksi.

"Kenapa bisa kau memelukku semalam. Bukankah kau sudah janji bakal tidur di sofa?" tanya Naruto. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Menatap pemuda yang terlihat kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu Dobe."

"Yack! Teme! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal. Aku kan bertanya baik-baik padamu." Naruto memasang wajah ngambeknya. Berharap itu berhasil untuk membujuk Sasuke agar bercerita. Memang biasanya wajah ngambeknya itu berhasil untuk semua orang. Tapi, tampaknya Sasuke pengecualian. Lihatlah wajahnya yang datar itu.

"Ayolah Teme... ayo cerita. Cerita... ayo... ayo cerita..." kenapa mendadak Naruto menjadi sosok yang pemaksa. Terbukti dari ia yang ngotot ingin Sasuke menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu Dobe. Kalau saja kau tak pakek menangis dalam tidurmu. Aku mana su-..." ucapan Sasuke terhenti. Nampaknya ia baru saja menyadari apa yang baru saja hendak ia ucapkan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan serius. Tidak lagi ada wajah ngambek-ngambeknya seperti tadi.

"Se-semalam aku menangis. Terus-terus kau memelukku gitu?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan sedih. Agaknya ia mulai paham alasan kenapa pagi harinya harus dihiasi dengan wajah Sasuke.

Ia ingat mimpinya semalam. Ia ingat saat kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya. Pulang dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Ia ingat, ia menangis di pemakaman. Tapi, entah mengapa ada kehangatan yang menyusup ke dadanya. Jadi kehangatan itu Sasuke?

"Sasuke, ma-af... Hisk.. maaf... tteba-hisk-you... aku menyusahkanmu." Isak Naruto. Naruto berusaha menghapus air matanya. Telapak tangannya sudah basah oleh air mata. Sementara Sasuke hanya mampu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

Sasuke meletakkan kapas berakhohol itu di atas meja. Menangkup pipi Naruto dan menyeka air matanya.

"Sudah. Tidak perlu menangis." Bisik Sasuke. Tetapi Naruto masih saja terus menangis. Terlihat dari banyaknya air mata yang menetes.

"Kubilang berhenti menangis Dobe. Wajahmu yang sudah jelek semakin jelek saja." Sasuke bohong saat mengucapkan itu. Wajah Naruto yang sedang menangis sangat menggemaskan. Dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan siap jatuh. Pipi chubby yang memerah. Dan bibir berwarna peach itu semakin merona. Terlalu keras digigit oleh Naruto.

"Teme! Aku tidak jelek. Hisk..." balas Naruto. Bahkan dalam keadaan menangis pun ia masih sempat membalas ucapan pedas Sasuke.

"Kalau aku jelek. Kau pasti tidak akan mau menikah denganku."

Err... Naruto. Kata-katamu itu ambigu sekali.

Seolah-olah kau senang menikah dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Kaa-chan." Ujar Naruto membalas sapaan ibunya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan sebelah Sasuke.

"Tadi kenapa berteriak?" tanya Itachi. Dirinya bahkan langsung terbangun karena teriakan Naruto pagi ini. Meskipun ia dengan jelas mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan tadi. Tapi, tampaknya mendengar langsung dari sumbernya lebih menyenangkan.

"Etto..." Naruto bingung mau membalas apa perkataan Itachi. sejujurnya ia malu. Dan pikiran mengenai Itachi yang mendengar perkataannya tadi pagi, pasti sangat memalukan.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu dengan tenang memakan sarapannya. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan Naruto yang seolah berkata 'bantu aku, Sasuke ganteng'.

Oke lupakan kata terakhir.

"Etto apa Naru-chan?! Bicara yang jelas." Itachi kembali menggoda. Sesekali melirik adiknya. Berusaha melihat perubahan ekspresi di sana. Tapi apa mau dikata. Sudah dari sononya wajah Sasuke tetap datar kayak tembok.

Fugaku dan Mikotopun tampak tertarik untuk mendengar jawaban Naruto. Semuanya juga mendengar apa yang diteriakkan Naruto tadi.

"Habis... Sasuke kayak mau memperkosa Naru sih. Masa, Naru tadi dipeluk. Pakek telanjang dada lagi. Kan wajar kalo Naru pikir Sasuke mau memperkosa Naru." Ujar Naruto dengan polosnya. Tidak menyadari Sasuke yang tersedak karena ulah Naruto. Sementara Itachi, dia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat respon Sasuke. Mikoto dan Fugaku terkekeh, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat reaksi mereka hanya mampu berbingung ria.

"Kenapa kalian tampak senang huh?! Aku kan baru saja jadi korban." Naruto memprotes. Tidak terima rasanya. Sedangkan Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terkekeh.

"Tentu saja kami senang. Kalau Naruto diperkosa sama Sasuke, berarti Kaa-chan nanti akan segera mendapat cucu." Mikoto berujar dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Itachi yang mendengar jawaban sang ibunya semakin meledak tawanya. Sedangkan Sasuke, lagi-lagi ia tersedak. Tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan acara makan paginya hari ini.

"Kaa-chan! Jahat banget sama Naru." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Menata ke arah sarapannya yang belum tersentuh, Naruto ingat bahwa ia belum makan. Secepat kilat ekspresi ngambeknya beribah sumringah. Mengambil sumpit dan langsung memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

"Naru-chan, makannya pelan-pelan. Kalau Naru mati sekarang, Kaa-chan gak bakalan dapet cucu." Mikoto kembali menggoda. Membuat Naruto tersedak dibuatnya.

"Kaa-chan.. Huweeee... kenapa Kaa-chan nyumpahin Naru mati?!" Akhirnya Naruto mewek.

'_siapa juga yang nyumpahin nih anak mati?' _kira-kira inilah batin keempat orang yang ada di meja makan itu.

"Lagian kan... Naru cowok. Mana mungkin hamil..." lanjutnya masih dengan mewek mode on.

"Mungkin aja Naru-chan. Kalo Sasuke kerja keras tiap malem." Itachi terkikik. Diikuti oleh Mikoto.

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Naruto.

"Berhentilah mewek Dobe. Wajahmu itu jelek." Ujar Sasuke dengan kejamnya. Malah bikin Naruto semakin terpuruk. Ck,ck, ck... dasar calon suami tidak pengertian.

"Sudahlah.. Naru-chan, segeralah berangkat sekolah. Biar Sasuke yang mengantar." Fugaku menengahi. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Un." Naruto mengangguk. Dengan wajah yang memerah, dia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari meja makan.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengantarnya ke sekolah?" kali ini Sasuke yang bersuara. Naruto sudah tak terlihat di meja makan. Mungkinsedang menunggu Sasuke di garasi. Sesuai dengan perintah calon mertua.

"Kau kan calon suaminya. Sudah sepantasnya kau mengantar Naru-chan." Itachi menyahut, hanya dibalas decakan lidah oleh Sasuke. Mikoto tersenyum, kemudian mulai membereskan peralatan makan.

Para pria Uchiha mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Setelah sebelumnya Mikoto berpesan pada Sasuke agar mengatakan pada Naruto untuk kembali menginap malam ini.

.

.

.

"Teme! Kau lama sekali huh?!" Naruto berdecak sebal. Menunggu Sasuke itu terasa seperti berabad-abad baginya. Kau terlalu lebay Naruto...

"Kau saja yang tidak sabar menunggu." Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya. Kemudian masuk ke dalam. Disusul oleh Naruto yang membuka pintu disebrang kemudi. Duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Habisnya kau lama sekali sih! Sedang apa sih di dalam?" tanya Naruto. Sambil memperhatikan interior mobil porche Sasuke yang terbilang mewah itu.

"Yang jelas tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Dobe." Balas Sasuke sakartis. Terkadang Naruto tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Sasuke selalu bertingkah seperti itu di depannya. Bukankah marah-marah itu hanya akan membuatmu cepat tua?

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Menyebalkan." Naruto mendengus. Lebih memilih mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan headset. Hendak mendengarkan musik.

"Bukankah kau lebih menyebalkan daripada aku?!" Balas Sasuke. Mulai menyalakan mesin dan meninggalkan garasi keluarga Uciha. Dari kaca spion Sasuke dapat melihat mobil sang ayah yang hendak menuju kantor. Memang jalan menuju sekolah Naruto dengan kantor masih searah.

"Kau yang mulai duluan Teme!" Naruto berseru kesal. Menempelkan headset ke telinga dan memutar musik keras-keras. Tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Sasuke yang terkesan menghinanya.

Sasuke tidak membalas. Dan perjalanan mereka menuju Konoha Gakuen, diisi oleh keheningan.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai."Sasuke berujar singkat setelah memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen.

Naruto tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ia masih asyik mengutak atik smartphonenya. Telinganya pun masih tersumpal headset.

"Ck, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke berdecak sebal. Kemudian keluar dari mobilnya. Terlihat banyak siswi yang terpesona dengan ketampanan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun beralih ke sisi lain pintu, menuai pandangan heran dari para gadis yang masih setia memandanginya. Ditatapnya Naruto yang masih asyik dengan dunianya. Dengan kesal, Sasuke melepaskan headset Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan TEME?!" Naruto berdecak sebal. Melepaskan sebelah headset nya yang masih terpasang. Menyimpan smartphone nya ke dalam saku. Mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sampai di sekolahmu Dobe!" sindir Sasuke.

"Segeralah keluar dari mobilku. Kau membuatku terlambat Idiot!" lanjutnya. Menarik pergelangan Naruto secara kasar agar segera beranjak dari mobilnya. Para siswi yang melihat kemunculan Naruto dari mobil Sasuke pun tampak terlihat syok.

"Itu bukan urusanku, brengsek! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal?!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Hendak meninju wajah putih Sasuke. Tapi terhalang saat pergelangan tangannya justru ditahan oleh sang korban. Sasuke malah memojokkan Naruto pada mobilnya. Membuat posisi Naruto terjepit.

"Lepaskan TEME!" Naruto berteriak. Tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Membuat telinganya berdenging untuk beberapa saat. Menatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan tajam, Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto dengan kalimat pedasnya.

"Jangan pernah bermain-main denganku Dobe. Kau mencari masalah di saat yang tidak tepat. Lain kali aku akan meladenimu." Ujar Sasuke sakartik.

"Kau hanya pengecut. Tidak berani menghadapiku sekarang! Iya kan?!" Naruto membentak. Dahi Sasuke berkedut. Padahal ia tadi belum selesai berbicara. Tapi, si Naruto itu, main potong-potong saja.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Naruto. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang hangat. Menggelitik telinga Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu mendesah kecil, menuai dengusan Sasuke.

"Kau, akan menyesal jika melanjutkan ini." Bisiknya. Kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Naruto. Melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Naruto kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Kaa-san minta kau untuk menginap lagi malam ini." Ujar Sasuke. Kemudian memasuki mobilnya. Menyalakan mesin dan meninggalkan area Konoha Gakuen .

Naruto memandang mobil Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Memegang dadanya yang entah mengapa berdebar-debar. Naruto bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sebenarnya, apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mengapa hal seperti ini terjadi padanya?

Naruto bertanya-tanya sepanjang ia melewati koridor. Menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter 3 update...

Yey... tidak menyangka bisa update secepat ini...

Wordnya udah Ifu tambahin... bagi yang minta...

Ifu siap menerima kosekuensi sebagai seorang author. Yang artinya bakal mendapat flame... tapi itu kan wajar. Asal flame nya yang membangun -_-

Naruto kan lagi sedih, karena baru ditinggal ibu dan ayahnya. Jadi wajar kalo melow-melow an... kesannya jadi girly ya?!

Tapi secara bertahap Naruto bakal kembali seperti semula. Agak manly. Semuanya tak lepas karena Sasuke.

Di waktu-waktu tertentu, Sasuke bakal nunjukin kalo dia tuh sebenernya baik. Perhatian sama Naruto. Tapi, belum tentu dia langsung sadar sama perasaannya itu...

.

.

.

Oke jangan lupa, ketik kritik dan saran di kotak review. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

"Nar... tumben tidak telat?" tanya Kiba sesampainya Naruto di kelas. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya itu heran melihat Naruto memasuki kelas dengan wajah memerah. Kiba memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi sewaktu Naruto di depan gerbang. Jadi wajah kan, kalau dia merasa heran?

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Kiba. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk meremas dada sebelah kiri. Tepat di jantungnya yang masih berdebar-debar. Wajahnya kian memerah. Semakin membuat Kiba penasaran. Apakah akhirnya sahabatnya yang satu itu menemukan seorang gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta? Sampai wajahnya memerah seperti itu?

Tapi, benarkah seorang gadis?

"Nar.. Naruto.." panggil Kiba lagi. Kali ini sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Namun lagi-lagi Naruto terjebak lamunannya. Tidak mengindahkan panggilan Kiba.

"WOY NAR!" akhirnya Kiba berteriak.

"Eh, Oh.. Kiba ada apa ttebayou?!" panggil Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Seorang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Wajahnya polos sekali, meskipun masih tersisa semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kalau dipanggil itu nyaut kek Nar! Malah ngelamun lagi." Sungut Kiba.

"Kau ada masalah ya?! Cerita aja sama aku. Aku siap kok jadi pendengar yang baik." Ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk dadanya dengan jempol. Menyombongkan diri.

"Nggak ada masalah kok Kib." Balas Naruto. Berusaha untuk mengembalikan warna pipinya. Wajahnya memanas dari tadi. Hingga keringat mudah sekali terproduksi. Lihatlah wajahnya, basah karena keringat dan wajah yang masih berkeringat.

Ah! Andai Sasuke ada di sini. Ia pasti senang melihat wajah Naruto.

"Ah, yang bener?!" tanya Kiba berusaha untuk memastikan. Naruto memang tidak pandai berbohong, apalagi menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Jadi wajar kalau Kiba merasa Naruto sedang berbohong. Dari tingkahnya yang sedang gelisah pun sudah ketahuan dengan jelas.

"Iya, bener kok Kib. Kok kamu gak percaya sama aku." Naruto merajuk. Berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Ia tidak ingin cerita hal ini pada Kiba. Karena menurutnya memalukan. Bagaimana tidak memalukan jika kau, yang masih berumur 18 tahun. Baru duduk di bangku 3 SMA, sudah mau menikah. Oh tidak tidak tidak. Naruto lebih baik menghilang ditelan bumi daripada mendapati sahabatnya tahu tentang kenyataan ini.

"Habisnya kau kan gak bakat bohong Nar. Jadi aku langsung tahu kalau ada yang kamu sembunyiin." Kiba berujar dengan santainya. Tidak menyadari wajah syok Naruto yang merasa gagal memperdaya Kiba. Belum-belum saja sudah ketahuan kalau dia berbohong.

"Hoaammm... mendokusei Na." Tahu kan ini suaranya siapa. Yup, suaranya Shikamaru. Pemuda malas yang selalu tidur di mana saja itu baru saja memasuki kelas. Masih dengan wajah malas. Dan seenaknya duduk di bangku depan bangkunya Kiba. Kursinya ia balikkan hingga menghadap dua sejoli yang sedang asyik berbincang. Duduk di sana kemudian tertidur.

"Hei, Shika. Jangan tidur melulu!" Kali ini Kiba bersuara. Belum sempat mendengar jawaban Naruto, pemuda malas itu keburu datang. Jadi tidak sempat tahu apa yang jadi masalah Naruto.

Shikamaru kembali menguap. Sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Naruto pun mencibir, mengatakan jika wajah mengantuk Shika itu bisa menular padanya.

"Emang bisa ya Nar?! Ngantuk itu menular." Tanya Kiba heran. Sudah lupa tujuannya untuk bertanya pada Naruto. Dasar...

"Tentu saja bisa ttebayou." Naruto berseru dengan semangatnya. Merasa mampu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kiba tampak mengernyitkan dahi. Seolah baru sadar jika telah dibodohi oleh Naruto. "Kau ini! Malah mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Kesal, Kiba pun menjitak kepala Naruto penuh cinta.

"I-itaii... tidak perlu pakek jitak juga Kiba!" Naruto berseru.

"Makanya jangan seenaknya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tinggal cerita apa susahnya sih?!"

"Naruto, Kiba, jangan berteriak, hoamm... Kalian mengangggu tidurku." Shikamaru membuka matanya malas. Kemudian kembali menutupnya dan melanjutkan tidur. Kiba dan Naruto hanya mampu sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh sahabat mereka yang satu itu.

"Jadi Naruto... ceri-..." ucapan Kiba terputus karena suara bel baru saja berbunyi. Itu artinya, jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang. Dengan bibir yang dipoles lipstick sewarna merah darah. Yuhi Kurenai.

Naruto dan Kiba langsung duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing. Bahkan Shikamaru yang tadinya tidur pun langsung terbangun dan membalikkan posisi kursinya, menghadap ke depan kelas.

"Sssttt... Nar, nanti kau harus menjelaskan apa masalahmu!" bisik Kiba. Tidak ingin ketahuan sedang mengobrol saat jam pelajaran.

"Tapi Kib, sumpah aku tidak sedang ada masalah." Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Pokoknya kau harus cerita!" Kiba membalas sambil melemparkan tatapan 'Kau tidak bisa menolak'.

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah, apa yang akan ia ceritakan pada Kiba. Apakah ia harus jujur tentang masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Atau mencari alibi lain demi menutupi yang sebenarnya. Kepala Naruto serasa mau meledak memikirkan masalah ini. Tidak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya Naruto lebih memilih memandang ke depan kelas. Memperhatikan Kurenai-sensei yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Meskipun ia tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Terdapat meja khas kantoran dan sebuah kursi kerja. Ada juga sofa single dengan meja kecil. Kulkas kecil yang menempel pada tembok dan pintu lain di sudut ruangan yang menghubungkan kamar mandi.

Di atas meja terdapat papan berbentuk prisma segitiga yang sengaja ditidurkan. Bertuliskan wakil CEO Uchiha corp, Uchiha Itachi. Ya, ini memang ruangan kakaknya. Sasuke ada perlu dengan kakaknya, lebih tepatnya perlu tangan Itachi untuk menandatangani beberapa dokumen.

Lantas siapa CEO Uchiha corp. Tentunya kepala keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku. Saat Fugaku pensiun nanti, ia akan menyerahkan Uchiha corp pada anak sulungnya, Itachi. Dan Sasuke sebagai wakilnya.

"Kemana baka aniki itu?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ruangan itu sedang lenggang. Ia tidak tahu apakah Itachi ada rapat hari ini atau tidak. Tadinya setelah sampai di kantor, ia terlambat 10 menit. Ini semua karena Namikaze Naruto yang menghambatnya. Seharusnya Itachi mengikut sertakan ia dalam rapat, jika memang hari ini ada rapat. Kakanya itu biasanya keluar ruangan hanya saat makan siang dan rapat. Jadi kemana gerangan kakaknya pergi?

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa single di ruangan itu. Meletakkan dokumennya di atas meja dan mengeluarkan smart phonenya. Berniat menghubungi Itachi. tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, jika Sasuke menghubunginya sekarang, bsia saja ia malah mengganggu Itachi. Mungkin saja kan kakaknya itu sedang rapat?

Akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bermain sebentar dengan ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi game dan memainkannya. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain seperti ini. Tampaknya hal ini terjadi karena kesibukannya bekerja.

Setengah jam menunggu di ruangan sang kakak, akhirnya orang yang dicari-cari sudah datang. Itachi agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke, tapi melihat ada berkas di meja, ia tahu Sasuke mengunjunginya untuk minta tandatangan.

"Kau darimana saja Aniki?" tanya Sasuke kalem. Memasukkan kembali smartphone nya ke saku celana setelah sebelumnya mematikannya.

"Ada meeting dengan kolega." Balas Itachi singkat. Duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan mengambil berkas yang diletakkan adiknya di meja. Membuka lembara-lembara dokumen itu. Memeriksanya. Kemudian mengambil bolpoin di saku bajunya dan mencoret berkas itu. Membubuhkan tandangannya.

"Ini, sudah kutandatangani." Sasuke menerima berkas itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak kau ikut sertakan dalam meeting?" Tanya Sasuke heran, biasanya kakaknya itu selalu mengikut sertakaannya. Meski terkadang ia tidak mau. Alasan Itachi adalah agar Sasuke punya banyak pengalaman serta pandai bersosialisasi.

"Kau tadi kan datang telat karena harus mengantar Naru-chan. Lagipula masih ada aku dan Tou-san yang bisa meng handle meeting. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Itachi dengan senyum tipisnya. Sasuke pun diam. Tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Itachi.

"Kau tidak kembali ke ruanganmu?" tanya Itachi kemudian. Sasuke menggeleng. Mengatakan bahwa pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

"Benarkah?" ujar Itachi sangsi. Meskipun ia tahu adiknya itu akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Tentu saja. Dengan begini aku bisa pulang cepat." Ujar Sasuke. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. Mencoba untuk rilex.

"Apa karena kau ingin segera bertemu dengan Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi lagi. Entah mengapa jiwa 'menggoda adiknya' kambuh lagi.

"Iy-.. Eh, tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku bertemu dengan si Dobe itu?" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Menatap ke arah jam tangannya, pemuda itu segera beranjak.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Aku harus menjemput si Dobe." Balas Sasuke. Mengambil berkas yang telah ditandatangani oleh Itachi tadi dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Wah... jadi benar kau ingin segera bertemu dengan Naru-chan? Munafik sekali." Itachi berdecak. Beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan menuju meja kerjanya. Duduk di kursi dan memeriksa beberapa dokumen.

"Ck, bukannya aku mau. Tapi Kaa-san yang meminta." Balas Sasuke cuek. Memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya. Membuat pintu itu terbuka. Tanpa memperdulikan Itachi yang mulai mengoceh, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Naruto bergegas. Tergesa-gesa dalam membereskan alat tulisnya. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

Kiba sudah pulang dari tadi, sehingga Naruto tidak punya teman untuk diajak mengobrol. Ia teringat dengan perbincangannya dengan Kiba tadi waktu di kantin. Saat itu Kiba mentraktirnya makan ramen. Tentu saja Naruto sebagai oecinta ramen sejati sangat bahagia karenanya. Tidak menyadari apa yang akan dibicarakan sahabatnya itu.

Baru saja ia membelah sumpitnya menjadi dua, dan bersiap untuk menyantap makanan kesukaannya, perkataan Kiba membuat Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Nar, kau sudah janji kan untuk menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Jadi sekarang ceritakanlah!" Nada suara yang dipakai Kiba terdengar memerintah. Dan Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kiba. Ia belum menyiapkan jawaban apa-apa. Padahal ia sudah lupa tentang hal itu. Tapi, mengapa Kiba malah mengungkit-ungkit nya. Membuat Naruto jadi tidak berselera makan.

"Kib. Haruskah aku bercerita?" tanya Naruto sebelum menyantar ramennya. Sangking semangatnya, sampai-sampai kuah ramennya menciprat kemana-mana.

"Tentu saja harus. Kau kan sudah janji. Tapi, hey, makannya pelan-pelan dong. Kuahnya menciprat kemana-mana!" Kiba berseru. Membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena kuah ramen Naruto dengan sapu tangan.

Naruto pun meletakkan sumpitnya. Tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan makan. Menghela nafas sebentar, Naruto berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang entah mengapa terasa semakin cepat saja.

"Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri." Ujar Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Berharap Kiba tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Berusaha untuk menutupi rasa panas yang kembali menyerang pipinya. Naruto blushing.

"Hah?! Kau jatuh cinta Nar? Siapa gadis itu?!" Tanya Kiba yang entah mengapa sangat penasaran.

"Kiba! Aku bukannya jatuh cinta ttebayou!" Naruto merenggut sebal.

"Lalu apa?!"

"Aku bingung dengan perasaanku. Aku juga bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Kau bisa memberi saran Kib?"

"Aku saja tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Bagaimana bisa memberi saran?" Kiba mendengus.

"Ah, iya. Benar juga." Naruto berseru senang. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas dada.

Kiba anya mampu menepuk dahinya menyadari kebodohan Naruto.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?" tanya Kiba.

"Ehm, jadi begini Kib. Kau tahu kan orang tuaku baru saja meninggal." Ujar Naruto. Sejenak raut wajah pemuda itu berubah sedih. Kiba tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Menunggu kelanjutan cerita Naruto.

"Mereka meninggalkan sebuah wasiat untukku. Yaitu menikahkanku dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha." Lanjutnya.

Kiba terbelalak. "Jadi kau akan menikah dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha? Siapa namanya?" tanya Kiba.

"Namanya Sasuke."

"Oh..., silahkan lanjutkan."

"Jadi begini Kib. Itu adalah permintaan terakhir orang tuaku. Jadi aku menyetujuinya. Berharap bisa membuat mereka bahagia di surga."

"Aku paham keputusanmu Naruto. Jadi itu masalahmu?"

"Bukan Kib." Sela Naruto.

"Lantas apa?" Kiba semakin dibuat penasaran oleh Naruto.

"Aku bingung dengan perasaanku pada Sasuke." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan calon suamimu itu?"

"Kiba! Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu ttebayou!"

"Loh?! apanya yang salah?! Toh, kau akan menikah dengannya nanti."

"Berhenti menggodaku Kiba. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oke.. oke.. aku minta maaf. Jadi beri tahu aku keterangan lebih lanjutnya. Baru aku bisa memberi saran." Kiba mengalah. Lebih baik tidak menggoda si blonde lagi daripada melihat Naruto marah.

"Tadi pagi dia-..." Naruto terlihat ragu mengucapkannya. Terlihat dari alisnya yang mengerut. Tampak mempertimbangkan.

"Ayolah, katakan." Kiba mendesak. Waktu istirahat hampir habis.

"Tadi dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku." Ujar Naruto.

"Terus?!"

"Auranya tidak seperti biasanya. Membuatku tertekan..." ujar Naruto. Menghela nafas sekali, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia bahkan meniup telingaku. Dan entah mengapa itu, membuatku berdebar-debar." Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. Kemudian menatap Kiba yang tampak menutup mulutnya. Tapi dari ekspresi wajahnya, Naruto tahu Kiba sedang menahan tawa.

"Kkhh... KIBA! Apa yang kau tertawakan!" Naruto berseru. Membuat Kiba tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kaget, Naruto benar-benar marah.

"Gomen-gomen..., jadi Naruto. Masalahnya adalah karena kau berdebar-debar kalau di dekat Sasuke?" Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tersenyum aneh.

"Hanya hari ini saja Kib. Kemarin-kemarin juga enggak begitu kok!" Naruto menyela. Tidak suka dengan tanggapan Kiba yang entah mengapa terasa aneh di telinganya.

"Ya... ya ya... terserah kau sajalah. Yang jelas hari ini kau merasa berdebar-debar jika di dekat Sasuke?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"I-iya." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia tidak yakin akan jawabannya sendiri.

"Ah... aku tahu!" Kiba berseru.

"Na-nani?!" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau-..."

"Ya?!"

"Sedang jatuh cinta!" seru Kiba dengan semangatnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membungkam mulutnya. Sadar bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Untuk saja tidak ada yang peduli.

"NA-NANI?!" Naruto berteriak.

"Nar! Jangan berisik." Kiba berbisik.

"Tapi Kib. Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta?! Pada si Teme itu lagi!" Naruto memprotes.

"Tentu saja bisa. Cinta bisa terjadi pada siapa saja. Dan itu termasuk kau!" Kiba menunjukk Naruto dengan jarinya.

"Masa iya sih!" Naruto meletakkan telunjukkan di atas bibir. Tampak sedang memikirkan perkataan Kiba.

"Kau itu! Dibilangin ngeyel amat sih?!"

"Tapi aku gak bisa langsung percaya gitu aja dong!" Bela Naruto.

"Yah.. pokoknya cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadarinya."

Lamunan Naruto terhenti saat itu juga. Ia melihat mobil porche milik Sasuke sudah ada di depan gerbang. Dengan sosok calon suaminya itu tengah bersandar di pintu mobil. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di saku celana. Tampak keren. Naruto bahkan sempat terpesona.

"Kau lama sekali Dobe." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Naruto pun segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Maaf Teme. Aku melamun tadi."

"Kalau kau melamun, bisa-bisa ada setan lewat dan menagkapmu. Kau tahu?!" balas Sasuke sakartik.

"Hiiee... yang benar?! Kalau begitu aku tidak akan melamun lagi." Naruto terlihat panik.

"Dobe!"

"Teme, sudah berapa kali kubilang. Aku tidak Dobe!"

"Berhenti berteriak Dobe. Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Ujar Sasuke. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Tepatnya di kursi kemudi.

Naruto pun mengikuti jejak Sasuke. Ia menduduki kursi penumpan di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ne, kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto. Ia senang Sasuke mengajaknya keluar. Karena sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Naruto jarang sekali pergi. Lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

"Yang jelas, kita akan bersenang-senang."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huaaa... ini panjang sekali...

Ifu nggak percaya bisa nulis sepanjang ini...

Oke lupakan itu.

Seharunya tadi pagi Ifu udah bisa update kayak biasanya. Tapi, karena fic nya belum selesai. Jadi baru sekarang bisa update.

Di chap ini SasuNaru nya jarang muncul. Alasannya, nanti fic nya jadi terlalu panjang. Tapi, chap depan di jamin bakal banyak SasuNaru nya.

Serangan balasan. Hmm... Ifu gak kepikiran sampek kesitu. Hehe... maklum masih baru... tapi nanti Ifu pikirin.

Nikahnya SasuNaru? Masih lama. Mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter ke depan.

Olahraga malamnya SasuNaru harus di tunda. Karena nantinya bakal ada konflik. ML nya masih lama. Kalo rape ada kok.

Sasuke bakal OOC gara-gara cinta? Gak sepenuhnya. Palingan juga OOC nya di depan Naruto.

SasuNaru gak pakek acara tunangan di sini. Mereka bilang ke Ifu ngebet pengen nikah. Hihihi...

Itachi? pasangannya ama Kyuubi dong!

.

.

Thanks buat yang nungguin cerita ini.

Jangan lupa review oke?!

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Suasana hari terasa begitu menyesakkan. Banyak orang terlihat sibuk di sana. Bandara Konoha, penuh dengan segala aktivitas di dalamnya. Termasuk seorang wanita bersurai orange yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mengutak-atik barang berbentuk persegi itu sambil menyeret koper hitamnya.

Kulitnya putih bersih. Dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dengan garis orange dan hitam. Lengan kemeja itu digulung hingga siku. Mengenakan jeans ketat yang panjangnya tidak sampai mata kaki berwarna dark blue. Surai orange panjangnya di gerai bebas. Hingga angin mudah membelainya. Iris matanya tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh kacamata gelap.

Ia tampak mengangkat ponselnya, mendekatkannya ke telinga. Menunggu hingga nada sambung terdengar.

"_Dengan Kediaman Namikaze di sini? Ini siapa?" _tanya suara di seberang telepon.

"Iruka-san. Bisa jemput aku di Bandara Konoha?" balas wanita itu. Suaranya terdengar begitu merdu.

"_No-nona?! Ini benar-benar Nona?!" _suara di seberang telepon terdengar kaget. Tapi tak di pungkiri nadanya terdengar gembira.

"Ya. Tolong ya Iruka. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto." Wanita itu tersenyum. Membayangkan wajah adiknya saat tau ia telah berada di Jepang.

"_Tentu Nona. Mohon tunggu sebentar."_

Dan telepon tertutup. Wanita itu menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Menatap ke arah langit biru yang bersinar.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi. Ototou..."

.

.

.

**Drrrttt... drrttt...**

Terdengar getaran di saku celana Sasuke. Pria yang sedang menyetir itu meraba saku celananya. Kemudian mengambil smartphone ber chasing putih itu. Menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang sedang asyik menatap ke luar jendela.

Hari ini Sasuke kembali menjemput Naruto di sekolah. Dan saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan entah kemana. Sasuke tidak mengatakan tujuan mereka. Jadi daripada berdebat dengan Sasuke, Naruto lebih memilih diam.

"Dobe. Tolong angkat telponnya. Aku sedang menyetir." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Melihat pria itu tengah menyodorkan sebuah ponsel padanya. Menganggup patuh, Naruto menerima ponsel itu.

"Moshi-moshi." Ujar Naruto.

"_Moshi-moshi, Naru-chan kah?" _suara seorang wanita terdengar di sana.

"Iya, Kaa-chan. Ini Naru. Ada apa?!" tanya Naruto. Oh, ternyata yang menelpon adalah Mikoto.

"_Kenapa belum pulang juga... bukankah seharusnya Naru-chan sudah sampai rumah? Apa Sasuke belum menjemput?" _Pertanyaan dari Mikoto datang bertubi-tubi. Membuat Naruto sedikit bingung dibuatnya.

"Sasu sudah jemput kok. Katanya mau ngajak Naru jalan-jalan." Naruto terlihat senang mendengarnya. Maklum lah... Naruto jarang bersenang-senang. Kalau ada kesempatan seperti ini, kenapa harus dilewatkan?

"_Wah.. wah... kalian mau kencan ya?!" _

"EH?! Bukan.. bukan begitu ttebayou.."

"_Naru-chan tidak usah malu begitu. Kaa-chan pasti ngijinin kok."_

"Mou, Kaa-chan. Jangan menggoda Naru seperti itu."

"_Siapa yang menggoda Naru. Kaa-chan kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."_

"Pokoknya ini bukan kencan ttebayou..."

"_Kalau bukan kencan terus apa dong Naru-chan?!"_

"Cuma jalan-jalan Kaa-chan. Pokoknya ini bukan kencan."

"_Iya.. iya... Kaa-chan percaya. Terus dimana Sasu-chan?!"_

"Pfffttt... Kaa-chan bilang apa tadi?! Sasu-chan?!" Naruto mengeraskan suaranya saat berkata 'Sasu-chan'. Meskipun tanpa menambah volume, Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. Terbukti dari dahi Sasuke yang berkedut.

"_Memangnya ada yang salah Naru-chan. Bukannya Naru juga dipanggil begitu sama Kaa-chan?"_

Tawa Naruto pun berhenti. Berganti menjadi renggutan.

"Kalau begitu Kaa-chan harus berhenti memanggil Naru begitu."

Sasuke tampak memperhatikan pembicaraan antara sang ibu dan calon istrinya itu. Sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto. Meskipun tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Mou.. Kaa-chan tidak mau. Padahal Naru-chan tambah manis kalau dipanggil begitu."_

"Kaa-chan.." Naruto merengek. Wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"_Gomen... Kalau begitu jangan pulang terlalu sore oke?"_

"Pasti ttebayou..."

Dan sambungan telpon terputus. Sasuke menerima kembali ponselnya dan meletakkannya di dashboard. Naruto kembali pada kegiatan awalnya. Memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela mobil Sasuke. Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk segera turun. Dan langsung dituruti oleh Naruto. Seketika itu, wajah Naruto berbinar-binar.

Pantai...

Mereka berada di pantai sekarang. Ternyata Sasuke mengajaknya untuk bersenang-senang di pantai. Pemandangan laut biru dan langit cerahnya benar-benar memanjakan mata Naruto. Dengan penuh semangat Naruto menyeret Sasuke agar segera sampai ke pantai. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah di seret oleh Naruto. Tetapi, setelahnya Sasuke lebih memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang sementara Naruto mulai berlari menyusuri sepanjang garis pantai dengan riangnya. Sesekali melompat kecil dan berteriak. Mengekspresikan bertapa ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam. Tapi bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis. Geli melihat sikap Naruto yang kekanakan. Tapi mampu membuatnya ikut merasakan euphoria kebahagiaan.

"Sasuke! Pantainya indah sekali ttebayou!" Naruto berteriak. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat istirahat Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangannya. Tanda bahwa ia merespon Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya pun tertawa gembira. Kembali berlari. Kali ini menuju ke arah Sasuke, dengan sesekali berhenti. Untuk menciprat-cipratkan air laut dengan kakinya.

Naruto sampai di depan Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah. Menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di atas lutut. Setelah merasa nafasnya mulai teratur, Naruto pun tersenyum riang ke arah Sasuke.

"Hah.. menyenangkan sekali! Sudah lama tidak ke pantai." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau senang?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja..." Naruto pun memberikan cengirannya. Tanda bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya.

"Kalau begitu... ayo main!" Ujar Naruto dengan riangnya. Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Sasuke yang memperlihatkan gestur akan menolak, Naruto segera menggaet tangan Sasuke. Menyeretnya ke arah pantai.

Pantai itu sedang lenggang. Tidak ada orang di sana. Sungguh tempat romantis untuk mereka berdua. Seolah-olah mengijinkan mereka menikmati waktu berdua tanpa ada gangguan.

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke. Mengajaknya berputar-putar di pinggir pantai. Sesekali ombak menerpa kaki mereka, membuat cipratan-cipratan air mengenai kaki mereka. Naruto tertawa riang sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke merasakan tangan Naruto yang menggenggamnya begitu hangat. Terasa sangat nyaman. Tak ingin kehilangan sumber kehangatan itu, Sasuke pun balas menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat. Kemudian ikut berputar-putar. Bahagia bersama dengan Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka. Senyum cerah terlihat di wajah pemuda itu. Kamera yang ia pegang kalungkan di lehernya segera ia arahnya ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang berputar-putar itu. Melangkahkan kaki agar bisa lebih dekat dengan objek. Kemudian mengambil gambar yang kebetulan memiliki baground indah itu. Beberapa jepretan berhasil di tangkap lensa kameranya. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut raven mencuat ke belakang yang tampak sedikit layu, dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum bahagianya.

Naruto kelelahan. Ia pun berhenti berputar-putar. Melepaskan genggaman Sasuke pada salah satu tangannya tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya. Sebelah tangan mereka masih bertautan. Kedua iris mereka menatap pemandangan laut. Warna biru yang bergitu menyejukkan.

"Hah... capek Teme." Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Mendadak jantungnya berdebar-debar. Wajahnya pun terasa panas.

"Aku juga lelah... Hhhh" balas Sasuke. Ikut menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Naruto.

Dan lagi-lagi, tanpa mereka sadari. Pria tadi kembali memotret mereka. Romantis sekali. Pria yang memotret mereka pun duduk di bawah pohon yang tadinya menjadi tempat istirahat Sasuke. Mengeluarkan sebuah laptop dari dalam tasnya kemudian menyalakan benda itu. Sembari menunggu sampai laptopnya menyala, pria itu mengeluarkan memori kameranya. Merefresh laptopnya yang sudah menyala, kemudian memasukkan memorinya itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pria itu mulai melihat hasil jepretannya sendiri sambil sesekali terkikik. Kedua pria di pantai tadi sangat romantis.

Ah... melihat jepretannya yang begitu bagus, pria itu pasti akan mendapat bonus dari bosnya karena hasil gambarnya yang begitu memuaskan.

"Sasuke. Capek. Kita duduk di tempatmu tadi yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali pasrah diseret oleh Naruto. Tapi langkah Naruto berhenti saat mereka semakin dekat dengan tempat peristirahatan Sasuke. Melihat apa yang menjadi masalahnya, Sasuke akhirnya paham. Ternyata tempat itu sudah ditempati. Karena pohon lainnya terlihat begitu jauh, akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk membawa Naruto ke pohon tadi saja.

"Permisi. Boleh kami duduk di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum. Kemudian mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Naruto duduk di sebelah pria itu sementara Sasuke ada di sebelahnya. Naruto tampak memperhatikan pria itu yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Boleh aku mengintip?" tanya Naruto. Pria itu menoleh, kemudian mengangguk. Memberikan sedikit ruang agar Naruto bisa melihat laptopnya.

Mata Naruto membulat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Setengahnya, ia takjub pada foto yang terpampang di layar laptop pria itu. Begitu menakjubkan. Tunggu dulu, itu dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Wah... bagus sekali. Kapan kau memotretnya?" tanya Naruto. Ia kembali memandangi foto tersebut. Lebih tepatnya pada Sasuke yang terlihat tersenyum saat ia mengajaknya berputar-putar tadi. Ia memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sasuke karena sibuk dengan permainannya sendiri.

"Tadi kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Karena aku juga ada pekerjaan, jadi sekalian kalian kufoto. Anggap saja kalian ini modelnya. Tidak keberatan kan?" ujar pria itu.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa. Ini bagus sekali. Boleh aku minta?" ujar Naruto antusias. Sedangkan Sasuke. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto dan pria itu. Karena hanya terdengar samar-samar di telinganya.

"Tentu. Akan kukirim via e-mail."

"Ah.. terima kasih kalau begitu." Ujar Naruto. Setelahnya mereka bertukar e-mail. Pria itu ramah sekali pada Naruto. Sehingga Naruto mudah akrab dengannya.

Sasuke menatap arloji di tangannya. Kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih mengobrol dengan pria itu.

"Dobe. Kita pergi." Ujar Sasuke. Kemudian beranjak dari tempat ia bersandar. Merapihkan kemejanya. Menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Kemana Teme?!"

"Makan siang Dobe." Balas Sasuke singkat. Naruto pun mengangguk. Kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pria itu. Mengikuti Sasuke yang telah melangkah lebih dulu dan berusaha untuk mensejajarkan tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

"Nona!" suara Iruka terdengar di tengah kebisingan bandara. Sementara seorang wanita yang merasa dipanggil segera membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Hai Iruka-san." Wanita itu melambai senang. Iruka segera menghampirinya.

"Senang bertemu anda lagi nona..." Pria itu tersenyum. Kemudian mengangkat koper yang sedang dibawa gadis itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

"Ah..., aku juga senang bertemu dengan Iruka-san. Bagaimana dengan kabar Naru?" tanya wanita itu. Mengikuti Iruka dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil di bagian penumpang.

"Ah.. etto... tuan muda sedang tidak ada di rumah." Balas Iruka. Awalnya agak ragu menceritakan hal ini pada nona mudanya. Tapi, wanita itu juga berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya kan?

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya wanita itu.

"Nona. Bisa kita bicarakan hal ini saat sampai di rumah saja?" pinta Iruka.

"Baiklah." Ujar wanita itu setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

.

.

.

"Naruto. Ingin pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke. Menyodorkan buku menu untuk Naruto. Sasuke sudah memesan tadi. Segelas jus tomat dan chicken katsu.

"Emmhh... aku mau chocholate short cake dan segelas jus lemon." Ujar Naruto. Pelayan tadi segera mencacat pesanan kedua pemuda itu kemudian kembali ke counter untuk memberikan pesanannya pada juru masak setelah sebelumnya mengerling genit ke arah Sasuke.

"Pelayan tadi. Aku tidak suka sikapnya." Naruto menggerutu. Mereka sedang ada di sebuah cafe dekat dengan pantai. Memang sekarang waktunya jam makan siang. Meski sudah terlambat 1 jam.

"Hn?!"

"Dia genit sekali. Kau tahu?!" Naruto menggerutu. Meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. Apalagi jantungnya yang lagi-lagi berdebar.

"Kenapa memangnya?! Kau cemburu?!" tanya Sasuke telak.

Naruto tidak tahu apa itu cemburu. Ia tidak mengerti. Maksudnya, ia paham apa itu cemburu. Perasaan dimana kau tidak ingin sesuatu milikmu dimiliki oleh orang lain. Tapi, yang satu itu dengan ini berbeda. Ia tidak tahu status Sasuke dihatinya maupun sebaliknya. Sehingga ia merasa tidak pantas jika cemburu.

"Eh.. Iie... Aku tidak cemburu huh?! Kenapa harus?!" ujar Naruto ketus. Menumpu dagunya di atas meja. Sementara kedua lengannya lemas. Matanya sayu memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Gelagatmu itu sangat aneh Dobe. Kau cemburu kan?!"

"Iie Teme! Harus kuulangi berapa kali supaya kau paham?!"

"Bilang saja kalau cemburu. Aku tidak akan melarang kok."

"Arrrgghhh... mending kau diam saja deh!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Kepalanya terangkat dari atas meja. Melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada. Pose ngambek a la Naruto.

Dan saat itulah pelayan yang genit pada Sasuke itu menghampiri keduanya dengan nampan berisi pesanan Sasuke dan Naruto. Meletakkannya di meja dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. Padahal pemuda itu sama sekali tidak melirik sang gadis.

"Jangan mengumbar senyumanmu. Kau membuat tunanganku marah." Ujar Sasuke dengan datarnya. Bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah si pelayan wanita yang tengah diajaknya bicara. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, pemuda itu menyeruput jus tomatnya dengan tenang.

Pelayan wanita itu terkejut. Jelas sekali terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Pelayan itupun segera meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

"Hahaha... Teme! Kau hebat!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengambil segelas jus lemon yang ia pesan. Menyeruputnya saat Sasuke hendak membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Dobe. Kau sadar tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya ber hmm ria. Tetapi masih mendengarkan Sasuke. Ia masih asyik dengan minumannya.

"Aku tadi menyebutmu sebagai tunanganmu. Yah.. meskipun itu tidak sepenuhnya salah sih."

Dan Naruto sukses tersedak.

Oh, ayolah Naruto... kenapa kau baru sadar?

"TEME!"

Dan teriakan menggelegar Naruto mampu membuat Sasuke tuli untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut orange yang dipanggil 'Nona' oleh Iruka itu baru saja sampai di kediaman Namikaze yang megah. Namun terasa sekali suasananya sepi. Ah, ia ingat bahwa Iruka bilang bahwa adiknya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Lantas kemana bocah pirang itu pergi?

Wanita orange meneliti setiap sudut rumah yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Rumah megah yang dulu menjadi tempatnya bermain bersama dengan diknya tercinta. Ah... ia merindukan masa-masa itu.

"Jadi Iruka-san, bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" ujar wanita itu dengan suara merdunya. Iruka baru saja meletakkan kopernya di kamar Nonanya itu.

"Ah..., anda sudah penasaran?" balas Iruka.

"Duduklah Iruka-san. Biar aku lebih enak berbicara denganmu."

"Bolehkah?" tanya Iruka tampak ragu. Ia hanyalah seorang pelayan di kediaman megah ini. Rasanya tidak pantas jika ia harus bersanding dengan Nona mudanya.

"Tentu."

"Arigatou Nona Kyuubi." Balas Iruka. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tepat di depan Nona mudanya itu.

Oke, sekarang kita tahu bahwa kakak Naruto adalah Namikaze Kyuubi. Wanita berambut orange dengan iris ruby tajamnya. Namun terlihat begitu menawan dan mampu menjerat siapa saja dalam pesonanya.

"Jadi Iruka-san. Apa saja yang aku lewatkan selama aku di Amerika?" tanya Kyuubi dengan suaranya yang mendayu-dayu. Paras cantiknya tampak datar saat ini. Ternyata Kyuubi sedang dalam mode serius.

"Baiklah. Darimana saya harus memulainya Nona?"

"Dari mana saja bisa Iruka-san." Balas Kyuubi tidak sabar. Ia ingin segera tahu apa saja yang terjadi di rumah ini selama ia tak ada. sungguh sangat disayangkan jika ia melewatkan sesuatu yang penting kan?

"Umm.. kalau begitu... saya mulai dengan..." ucapan Iruka menggantung. Tetapi Kyuubi tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama. Memberi isyarat kepada Iruka untuk segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kematian Tuan dan Nyonya besar, orang tua anda, Nona Kyuubi."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huaaa... Ifu bisa update lagi. Yosh... ini chapter 5 nya... moga banyak yang suka ne...

Ini lebih pendek dari chapter kemarin. Mungkin selisih 100 word. Tapi kan Cuma beda dikit. #ALASAN! (*dikeroyok readers*)

Sasu ngajak Naru jalan ke pantai. Ifu gak tahu tujuan yang romantis. Tapi, pantai romantis juga kan?

Sasu blushing? Jangan terlalu berharap. Disini gak sampai blushing. Cuma senyum aja. Tapi kan senyumnya Sasuke langka. Apalagi sampai ketangkap kamera. Haha..

Sasuke kan Tsundere.. udah dari sononya... -_-

Zhiewon189 : Hayoo... pikirannya kemana tuh...? Tempat menyenangkan... kan definisinya beda-beda.. Haha...

Emang sih... bakal ada adegan Sasu nge rape Naru. Tapi itu nanti setelah menikah. Oke?

Eh?! Perasaan Ifu gak ada adegan Sasu nyeret Naru deh...

Begini loh... Itu kan udah waktunya pulang... trus waktu Naru mau ke gerbang sambil ngelamunin pembicaraannya sama Kiba waktu di kantin pas istirahat. Jadi secara gak lagsung, itu adalah flashback.

Sasuke emang mulai ada rasa sama Naruto. Cuma nanti nyadarnya kalo dia udah nge rape Naruto.

Naruto kan emang terlalu polos. Jadi dikadalin dikit aja nurut... #PLAK DUAG... (*Tolong! Ifu digebukin*)

.

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

"Teme.. aku kenyang sekali." Ujar Naruto sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya. Rupanya pemuda berambut orange itu kekenyangan. Sementara Sasuke yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Sibuk menyetir.

Mengamati deretan toko yang berjejer, Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Teme!"

"Hn."

"Mampir ke toko buku ya?!" ujar Naruto antusias. Pemuda itu menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar. Padahal Sasuke tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya masih sibuk menyetir.

"Ada yang ingin aku beli. Jadi, mampir dulu ya Teme. Baru pulang. Ya?! Ya?!" Naruto menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Memasang ekspresi memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Oke, kali ini Sasuke melirik Naruto.

"Hn."

"Jawab yang benar Teme!" Naruto cemberut.

"Iya iya Dobe."

"Yey... Teme baik deh!"Naruto berseru riang. Tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Membuat tangannya itu membentur atap mobil.

"Ittai..." Naruto meringis. Mengelus punggung tangannya yang sakit karena terbentur tadi.

"Huh.. Baka."

"Teme! Berhenti memanggilku Baka, atau Dobe, ttebayou!"

"Kau bahkan memanggilku Teme. Berarti kita impas." Balas Sasuke diiringi seringai yang terpoles apik di wajah tampannya.

"Aku hanya memanggilmu dengan 1 julukan. Tapi kau! Bahkan memanggilku Baka dan Dobe." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Tetapi tangannya tidak berhenti untuk mengelusi punggung tangannya yang lain.

"Itu resiko Dobe."

"Resiko apanya Teme?!"

"Dobe."

"Kubilang berhenti Teme!"

"Hn."

"Hhhh..." capek juga meladeni ejekan si Teme. Daripada memikirkan hal itu, ia lebih memilih untuk melihat arlojinya.

"Sudah sore ya Teme?!"

"Kau baru sadar, eh, Dobe?!"

"Teme... Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal."

Sasuke terkekeh. Tetapi masih fokus untuk menyetir.

"Kau imut kalau sedang kesal, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke tanpa sadar, yang artinya ia keceplosan.

Naruto terbelalak. Baru sadar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Dengan segera wajahnya menoleh untuk melihat pemuda berambut raven itu. Tampak semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah Naruto. Namun yang ia lihat adalah wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi tenang. Meski jika dilihat secara seksama, pemuda itu lebih pucat. Apalagi dengan keringat dingin yang menetes di pelipisnya.

"Err... Teme, kau tadi bilang apa?!" tanya Naruto. Ia memejamkan sebelah matanya takut akan jawaban Sasuke yang entah kenapa lagi-lagi membuatnya berdebar.

"Err... lupakan." Balas Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sempat melihat ke arah Naruto agar kembali fokus ke jalanan.

.

.

.

"Umm.. kalau begitu... saya mulai dengan..." ucapan Iruka menggantung. Tetapi Kyuubi tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama. Memberi isyarat kepada Iruka untuk segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kematian Tuan dan Nyonya besar, orang tua anda, Nona Kyuubi."

Iris ruby Kyuubi terbelalak. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar kalau Iruka baru saja mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya sudah meninggal.

Jantung Kyuubi berpacu. Semua perasaan aneh bercampur di dalam hatinya. Semuanya begitu rancu. Seolah fakta yang baru saja didengar oleh telinganya ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Mereka? Me-mereka sudah tidak ada?!" ujar Kyuubi dengan terbata. Raut wajahnya memperlihat kesedihan dan kepanikan di saat yang bersamaan. Mentalnya seolah tidak kuat menerima takdir yang telah digariskan oleh Tuhan untuknya.

"Katakan ini bohong Iruka-san. Tidak mungkin mereka meninggal kan?!" Kyuubi merancau. Mempertanyakan 'kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya' dan terus meminta Iruka untuk mengulangi apa yang dia ucapkan dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu bohong.

Kaa-san...

Tou-san...

Kenapa kalian pergi?

Batin Kyuubi merana. Wanita itu tengah dilanda syok berat. Tampak sekali bahwa ia tidakk bisa menerima berita ini begitu saja. Memang wajar sih, mengingat dia adalah seorang wanita. Kalian tahu? Wanita memiliki perasaan sensitif dan mudah sekali tersentuh.

Dan itu juga berlaku untuk Kyuubi.

Dia hanyalah seorang wanita. Yang emosinya mudah naik turun. Tidak stabil. Apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya yang seorang wanita? Mungkin adiknya bisa lebih tegar menghadapi ini, tapi itu karena dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Lantas bagaimana dengan ia yang notabene seorang wanita?

Iruka berusaha untuk menenangkan Nona mudanya. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Kyuubi akan mengalami hal semacam ini. Tapi wnaita itu juga berhak tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarga selama ia di negeri orang untuk belajar.

"Sejak kapan Iruka-san?"

"Huh?!"

"Sejak kapan kematian orang tuaku?" ulang Kyuubi dengan aura mengancam.

"Kira-kira 2 minggu yang lalu Nona." Balas Iruka.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal?!" tanya Kyuubi. Rahangnya mengeras. Berusaha untuk tidak meledak saat ini. Ia tahu pasti ada alasan kenapa berita ini tidak sampai juga pada telinganya.

"Mikoto-sama bilang ini untuk kebaikan anda. Anda sedang belajar di Amerika, sehingga beliau tidak ingin konsrentasi anda terganggu karena berita ini." Jelas Iruka. Berusaa untuk tidak memancing amarah Nona mudanya ini. Kyuubi sangat mirip dengan Kushina. Almarhumah Ibunya. Di luarnya galak, padahal di dalamnya menyimpan sejuta kelembutan.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya hal semacam ini disembunyikan dariku..." ujar Kyuubi.

"Kematian orang tua Nona terjadi karena kerusakan pada mesin pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Pada Saat itu Mikoto-sama tidak mengikuti penerbangan yang sama karena beberapa alasan. Beliau merasa memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap Nona dan Naruto-sama. Sehingga dokumen mengenai wasiat itu segera ditindak lanjuti."

"Dan siapa itu Mikoto-sama?!" Kali ini wajah sedih Kyuubi sedikit memudar.

"Mikoto-sama adalah sahabat kedua orang tua anda, Nona." Jelas Iruka. Kyuubi tampak mengernyit.

"Sahabat?! Tapi Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak pernah bercerita bahwa mereka memiliki sahabat." Terang Kyuubi.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka memanfaatkan kematian orang tuaku untuk memperoleh harta keluarga Namikaze?" tanya Kyuubi. Wajahnya kembali panik dengan keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Iie... itu tidak mungkin Nona. Mikoto-sama datang ke kediaman Namikaze bersama suaminya dan membawa beberapa dokumen penting. Mengenai wasiat untuk Naruto-sama." Iruka membantah. Namun masih dengan suara lembutnya.

"Wasiat?! Sebenarnya apa saja yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?!" Kyuubi menuntut penjelasan. Iruka sendiri bingung harus memulai darimana. Berdehem sekali, Iruka berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuubi yang tampaknya terbelah antara perasaan syoknya.

"Di dalam dokumen itu menjelaskan wasiat mengenai perjodohan Naruto-sama dengan Sasuke-sama. Putra bungsu Mikoto-sama dan Fugaku-sama." Kyuubi hendak menyela saat melihat Iruka dengan wajah seriusnya. Akhirnya, Kyuubi lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita pelayannya itu.

"Di dalam dokumen itu juga tertera tandatangan Kushina-sama dan Minato-sama. Lengkap dengan materai. Jadi sudah dipastikan bahwa dokumen itu asli." Lanjut Iruka.

"Saa... jadi Naruto telah dijodohkan oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san?!" Iruka hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Jadi apa marga si Sasuke itu?" tanya Kyuubi. Sebenarnya ia tidak rela, adiknya yang menurutnya manis dan asyik dijahili itu harus menikah. Memang sih... suatu saat Naruto juga akan menikah. Tapi, bagaimana perasaanmu jika menikah saat kau masih sekolah?

"Uchiha, Nona."

"Uchiha hmmm... Iruka, bisa beri aku alamat mansion Uchiha?"

"Tentu Nona."

.

.

.

"Wah! Yang ini sudah keluar! Ah! Ini juga. Ini... Ini.. Ini juga sudah!" Naruto tampak gembira sekali. Mengambil banyak komik yang disukainya. Ternyata sudah lama Naruto tidak membaca komik. Sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa edisi terbaru dari komik-komik kesukaannya itu sudah keluar.

"Ck." Sasuke hanya mampu berdecak. Tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto yang mengatakan akan mampir ke toko buku itu hanya untuk membeli komik. Jika ia tahu dari awal, mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati menolak permintaan Naruto.

Menyebalkan sekali melihat pemuda itu asyik mengambil komik-komik itu dan mengacuhkan Sasuke. Sejak mereka masuk ke toko buku, yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya menyenderkan punggungnya ke rak buku dan mengamati Naruto yang dengan antusiasnya mengambil semua komik edisi terbaru. Bahkan Sasuke tidak memperdulikan berapa banyak wanita yang menatap ke arahnya. Ia sudah biasa dengan hal semacam itu.

"Dobe, cepat. Kita bisa telat ikut makan malam, kau tahu?!" Sasuke menggerutu. Berusaha untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Iya iya Teme! Kau itu tidak sabaran sekali." Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dengan setumpuk komik di tangan kirinya. Melihat wajah merajuk Sasuke yang sejujurnya tidak adaimut-imutnya itu, yah.. meski di mata Naruto tetap imut. Naruto segera mencubiti pipi Sasuke. Gemas.

"Kau lucu sekali sih kalau sedang cemberut begitu." Naruto terkekeh.

"I-itaii yo..." Sasuke meringis. Melepaskan cubitan Naruto di pipinya dan mengelusnya penuh sayang. Hah... pipinya tampak memerah.

"Bawa ini ya Teme... dan bayarkan ke kasir. Aku ke mobil duluan." Ujar Naruto. Kemudian menarik tangan kiri Sasuke dan meletakkan komik-komiknya di tangan Sasuke. Secara tidak langsung menyuruh Sasuke untuk membayarkan semua belanjaannya.

"Baka. Kenapa harus aku yang bayar?!" Sasuke hendak protes. Ingin sekali mengembalikan komik-komik di tangannya pada Naruto. Tapi pemuda itu hanya mejulurkan lidahnya dan segera berlalu keluar dari toko.

Sedangkan Sasuke menggerutu. Menyalahkan Naruto yang menjadi penyebab ia harus jadi pembantu dadakan begini.

"Ini." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Meletakkan komik-komik itu di meja kasih. Seorang wanita yang memakai seragam kasir itu tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke sambil melihat komik-komik yang dibeli pemuda itu.

"Anda Otaku?" tanya kasir itu dengan senyum genitnya. Ah.. tak perlu di tebak, Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa wanita itu hendak menarik perhatiaannya.

"Iie.. itu komik-komik milik tunanganku." Sasuke menyeringai setelah mengucapkannya. Karena senang melihat wajah kasir itu yang memerah menahan malu. Dan tampaknya kaget karena pemuda tampan di depannya ini telah memiliki tunangan. Haha... Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Sekarang ia punya senjata rahasia untuk mengusir semua serangga pengganggu. Dalam hal ini adalah fans girl nya.

"Ini komik-komik milik tunangan anda Tuan." Ujar Kasir itu sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik berisi komik-komik Naruto. Setelah membayar, Sasuke segera keluar dari toko buku itu. Benar-benar terasa menyesakkan. Dipandangi oleh berpasang-pasang mata yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

Sasuke pun memasukkan komik-komik milik Naruto di kursi belakang. Kemudian segera duduk di kursi kemudi. Menatap Naruto yang tertidur dengan pulasnya di kursi penumpang di saming kemudi.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Mungkin, Naruto memang kelelahan. Ia pus memasangkan safety belt Naruto. Menyalakan mesin mobil dan membelah jalan kota Jepang yang semakin padat saja. Tapi, untungnya tidak menimbulkan macet.

.

.

.

"Silahkan diminum. Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ujar Mikoto. Wanita itu awalnya terkejut. Saat ia sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di dapur, rumahnya kedatangan tamu. Awalnya ia menyuruh salah satu pelayannya untuk membukakan pintu. Tak berapa lama kemudian sang pelayan kembali untuk mengatakan bahwa tamu itu hendak menemuinya.

Mematikan kompor yang sedang ia gunakan untuk memasak, Mikoto melepaskan apronnya. Menyampirkannya di kursi makan kemudian hendak menemui tamunya.

Ia amat terkejut. Sosok wanita berambut orang sepunggung tengah duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tamunya. Samar-samar ia kenal wajah itu, wajah putri sulung sahabatnya, Uzumaki Kushina. Jadi Mikoto menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi kah?" tanyanya. Wanita yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh kemudian melemparkan senyum ke arah Mikoto.

"Iya, bibi. Apakah bibi Uchiha Mikoto?" tanyanya dengan sopan. Sebagai seorang wanita ia haruslah memiliki sopan santun. Menjaga nama baiknya sebagai seorang wanita.

"Iya benar. Apa yang Kyuubi-chan lakukan di sini. Bolehkah?" tanya Mikoto sekaligus meminta ijin memanggil Kyuubi dengan suffix chan.

"Boleh bibi. Kyuu mencari Naruto. Kata Iruka-san, Naruto ada di kediaman Uchiha." Terang Kyuubi. Menjelaskan maksud tujuannya datang ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Begitu? Sayang, Naru-chan sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dia bilang akan pergi dengan Sasuke."

"Begitu?" Kyuubi menundukkan wajahnya. Jauh-jauh ia pulang dari Amerika. Masih lelah keadaan fisik dan batinnya. Tapi harus ditambah masalah baru. Ah.. kapan ia bisa bertemu dengan adiknya.

"Tapi jika Kyuubi-chan ingin bertemu dengan Naru-chan, bisa menunggu kok. Mereka pasti akan segera pulang." Mikoto tersenyum. Menatap wajah cantik Kyuubi. Ah... ia jadi punya keinginan untuk menjodohkan Itachi dengan putri sulung sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu. Lagipula Kyuu juga lelah baru saja pulang dari Amerika." Kyuubi mengeluh. Jiwanya yang masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan sang ibu membuatnya telah menganggap Mikoto sebagai ibunya.

"Apakah Kyuu-chan tidak istirahat dulu?"

"Kyuu ingin segera bertemu dengan Naru-chan. Tapi Iruka-san membawa berita yang sangat mendadak sekali." Raut wajah Kyuubi berubah sedih. Mikoto paham itu. Karena ialah yang menyuruh Iruka untuk tidak memberitahukan masalah ini pada Kyuubi. Ia khawatir anak itu akan bertindak nekad dengan meninggalkan kuliahnya.

Mikoto mengenggam tangan Kyuubi. Mengelusnya penuh sayang. Menghantarkan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang baru saja meninggalkan Kyuubi. Membuat wanita bersurai orange itu tersenyum. Seolah kembali mendapatkan ibunya.

"Kyuu-chan anak yang kuat. Bibi yakin itu. Naru-chan saja bisa melewati semua ini. Tentu Kyuu-chan pasti bisa." Mikoto menyemangati. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Wanita keturunan Uchiha itu pandai sekali membuat orang merasa nyaman disampingnya. Seolah memiliki sihir ajaib. Bahkan Kyuubi yang galak pun bisa luluh.

"Bibi, tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuu kan?"

"Tentu... Kyuu-chan bisa memanggilku Kaa-chan. Sama seperti Naru." Tawar Mikoto. Ia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Kyuubi. Apalagi mereka sesama wanita. Seolah sudah ada kontak batin antara ibu dan anak di antara mereka.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Sini, peluk Kaa-chan kalau begitu." Mikoto merentangkan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian Kyuubi telah menghambur di pelukan Mikoto. Menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

.

"Hah... si Dobe ini pasti sangat kelelahan." Pikir Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak terbangun selama perjalanan. Bahkan saat mobil Sasuke melewati jalanan yang sedang rusak. Atau saat membelokkan mobilnya di belokan tajam. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Mereka hampir sampai di kediaman Uchiha saat ponsel Sasuke berdering. Pemuda itu tidak ingin membangunkan Naruto hanya untuk mengangkat telponnya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengangkat telpn itu sambil berusaha untuk membagi konsentrasinya antara menyetir dan menerima telpon.

"Moshi-moshi."

"_Moshi-moshi. Ini Kaa-san. Masih lamakah jalan-jalannya dengan Naru-chan?" _Sasuke hafal suara ini. Ini adalah suara ibunya tercinta. Meskipun di dalam telpon suaranya sedikit berbeda.

"Ini hampir sampai di kediaman Uchiha." Balas Sasuke.

"_Oh begitu. Cepat ya, ada yang menunggu kedatangan Naru-chan."_

"Siapa?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Meski ia tahu ibunya tidak akan melihatnya.

"_Ini kejutan untuk Naru-chan. Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri. Kalau begitu Kaa-chan tutup telponnya ya. Jaa-.."_

"Matte.." Sasuke terlambat untuk mencegah ibunya mematikan sambungan telpon. Ibunya sudah menutup telpon lebih dulu. Menghela nafas, Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih nyaman dengan alam mimpinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu seberang. Melepaskan safety belt Naruto dan mengangkat pemuda itu a la bridal style.

'Tubuhnya ringan sekali' pikir Sasuke. Tidak menyangka, seorang pemuda seperti Naruto memiliki tubuh seringan ini.

Sasuke pun membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Mengucapkan 'tadaima' dengan volume lirih karena takut membangunkan Naruto. Tapi tampaknya Mikoto mendengarnya. Wanita itu menghampiri Sasuke dan tersenyum saat melihat Naruto berada di gendongan putranya.

"Naru-chan kelelahan ya?"

"Ya. Kaa-san. Aku akan membawanya ke atas." Ujar Sasuke kemudian mulai berjalan menaiki anak tangga.

"Bangungkan segera. Suruh Naru-chan mandi dan segera makan malam. Oke?!" pinta Mikoto.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke segera membaringkan Naruto. Sesuai permintaan ibunya, ia pun mencoba untuk membangunkan Naruto. Ternyata pemuda itu susah sekali dibangunkan. Sasuke bahkan sudah mencubit-cubit pipi Naruto sangking gemasnya.

"Dobe bangun!"

"Nghh... Teme?!"

"Ayo cepat bangun dan segera mandi. Kemudian kita akan turun untuk makan malam." Ujar Sasuke cepat. Naruto dengan gaya malasnya, khas orang yang baru bangun tidur, segera mengambil handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, giliran Sasuke yang masuk ke kamar mandi sementara Naruto sudah siap dengan pakaiannya. Naruto menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke kepalanya. Hendak mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Setelah mandi, tubuhnya tampak lebih segar dan tidak mengantuk lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos hitam berkerah tinggi dan celana pendek sepaha berwarna abu-abu. Tampak keren di mata Naruto.

"Ayo turun." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Mereka sampai di ruang makan saat Naruto melihat siluet wanita berambut orange yang terlihat familiar di matanya.

"Kyuu... KYUU-NEE?!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! (*teriak pakek TOA*)

Hai Minna~~~~ Ifu udah kangen sama para reader makanya cepet update (*alasan macam apa itu?! -_-*)

Makasih yang udah dukung ini fic dan selalu mengalirkan sumber review bagi Ifu..

Arigatou Gozaimasu...

Ada yang tanya Naruto ama Sasuke tuh statusnya apa? Ya... Ya.. apa ya?!

Mereka tuh dijodohin, jadi secara gak langsung mereka itu tunangan. Cuma gak ada acara resminya. Nanti langsung nikah kok.

Haha... ternyata ada reader yang sadar masalah mikoto telpon itu. Jujur ya, Ifu males editnya jadi dibiarkan begitu #PLAK

Gomen...

Reaksi Kyuubi? Biasa aja. Dia sadar kalau Naruto udah gede dan berhak menentukan pilihannya. Nah... nanti sikap brother complexnya bakal muncul kalau adegan mesra SasuNaru juga muncul.

Semuanya kok pada ngebet pengen liat baby SasuNaru... masih lama euy... sabar ya..

Gomen kalo ada yang gak suka Sasu nanti bakal nge rape Naru. Jujur, Ifu juga gak terlalu suka. Tapi mo gimana lagi, biar ada konfliknya...

Ada yang minta Kyuubi dijodohin ma Itachi? Ifu kabulin. Tapi ini gak pakek campur tangan FugaMiko. Mereka bakalan jatuh cinta kok...

Yang moto SasuNaru di pantai gak dipublikasikan. Biarlah menjadi rahasia Ifu aja #PLAK. Gomen... itu Cuma figuran!

Hoee? Ada yang bales dadah nya Ifu. Senengnya...

SasuNaru kan menjunjung jarga diri. Jadinya gengsi-gengsi an deh... nanti kalo ada masalah baru mereka mau jujur -_-

Ifu kurang suka sama Naruko. Karena Ifu suka ITAKYUU...

.

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

"Tadaima!" teriak Itachi. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor. Hari ini banyak sekali rapat. Untung saja Tou-sannya ikut membantu. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang malah menghilang setelah jam makan siang. Tadinya ia mau menelpon Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kantor. Tapi sebelum menelpon, sang ibu justru memberitahu untuk membebaskan Sasuke karena pemud aemo itu sedang kencan dengan Naruto.

Itachi sungguh ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Adiknya, yang super dingin terhadap siapapun. Tidak pandang bulu baik itu wanita atau bukan, ia akan bersikap seolah tidak saling kenal. Bahkan terhadap keluarganya pun masih begitu.

Sesampainya di rumah Itachi dan ayahnya justru dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita berambut orange dengan iris mata ruby yang membukakan pintu rumah. Siapa gerangan wanita asing ini. Tidak mungkin kan jika ibunya menerima tamu sembarangan orang?

Maka sesampainya di meja makan, Mikoto segera menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah Namikaze Kyuubi. Kakak kandung Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika. Itachi pun manggut-manggut. Mulai paham dan menanamkan di dalam hatinya untuk menghilangkan perasaan curiganya tadi.

Sejujurnya, pada saat Kyuubi membukakan pintu tadi, ia merasa terpesona. Wanita itu sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih, tanpa cacat. Ingin sekali Itachi membubuhkan kissmark nya di leher bening milik Kyuubi. Rambutnya berwarna orange, lurus sepinggang. Terlihat sangat halus jika disentuh. Iris rubynya begitu mempesona. Mampu menghipnotis Itachi. membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan wanita itu.

Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Lantas Itachi pun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Menghilangkan sosok erotis Kyuubi dari kepalanya. Oh, ayolah... sejak kapan ia punya perasaan seperti cinta. Padahal Itachi pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya itu gay karena tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis. Tapi, untunglah. Kehadiran Kyuubi membuat Itachi dapat bernafas lega. Artinya, ia masih normal.

"Kyuu-chan, bantu Kaa-chan membawa supnya." Ujar Mikoto dari dapur. Kyuubi yang duduk di depan Itachi segera menoleh.

"Ha'i Kaa-chan." Balas Kyuubi kemudian segera menuju dapur. Membantu sosok wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibunya.

Itachi mengernyit. Mengapa Kyuubi memanggil Kaa-sannya seperti itu. Kalau Naruto sih, ia sudah paham. Toh, Naruto nanti akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Jadi wajar kalau membiasakan diri memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan Kaa-chan. Tetapi Kyuubi? Apa hubungannya. Apakah Kyuubi juga akan dijodohkan dengannya?

Pikiran Itachi sudah melayang. Membayangkan ia dan Kyuubi ada di pelaminan.

Itachi -_- bayanganmu terlalu jauh...

"Kyuu... KYUU—NEE?!"

Terdegar suara Naruto yang memekik. Tampaknya pemuda itu kaget melihat kakaknya. Itachi tidak heran karena ia sudah tahu lebih dulu. Tapi, sungguh, ekspresi cengoh Sasuke saat ini sangat tidak patut dipublikasikan.

'jadi ini yang dimaksudkan Kaa-san tadi?' batin Sasuke.

Kyuubi yang merasa familiar dengan suara tadi. Yang dihapalnya adalah suara adiknya, segera berbalik. Mendapati Naruto yang menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. Kyuubi pun tersenyum. Membawa mangkuk sup yang siap disajikan itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian melangkah ke arah Naruto sembari merentangkan tangannya. Meminta pelukan.

Setengah sadar, Naruto memeluk kakaknya itu. Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. Kerinduan akan kasih sayang kakaknya yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan kini kembali ke permukaan.

"Kyuu-nee, Naru rindu." Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Kyuubi hanya mampu tersenyum. Ia pun rindu dengan adiknya. Sama dalamnya dengan rindu Naruto padanya.

"Mou, Kyuu-nee juga rindu padamu Naru."

"Dan hey! Jangan cengeng. Kau ini laki-laki tahu!" bentak Kyuubi. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan paksa. Mencubit kedua pipi Naruto yang memerah karena menangis.

"Ittai yo... Kyuu-nee masih galak seperti dulu." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Tapi terlihat dari matanya, ada binar bahagia. Ia senang kakaknya baik-baik saja. Tidak lecet sedikitpun.

"Nanti kangen-kangenannya dilanjutin. Sekarang kita makan malam dulu, oke?!" suara Mikoto menginterupsi acara kakak beradik yang baru saja bertemu itu. Naruto hanya bisa cemberut. Menyalahkan Mikoto atas rusaknya suasana kangen-kangenan itu. Yang hanya dibalas senyum oleh Nyonya Uchiha.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam, Naruto menyeret sang kakak ke ruang keluarga. Menyalakan televisi dan asyik mengobrol dengan berbagai cemilan tersaji di meja. Naruto menceritakan berbagai hal pada kakaknya itu. Mulai dari kekesalannya pada sikap Sasuke. Kesenangannya di sekolah. Sampai hal-hal konyol lainnya. Sesekali Kyuubi akan menjitak kepala Naruto kalau cerita adiknya itu tidak nyambung, keluar jalur atau sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Ne, Kyuu-nee..."

"Hmmm"

"Naru senang Kyuu-nee di sini. Jadi Naru gak kesepian lagi deh." Naruto nyengir. Cengiran yang selalu dikatai Kyuubi bodoh itu ternyata sanggup untuk membuat sosok wanita yang telah menjadi kakak Naruto selama bertahun-tahun itu merasa rindu.

"Tentu. Kyuu-nee selalu ada buatmu. Ototou.."

"Hehehe..."

"Ne, Naru." Kali ini giliran Kyuubi yang bertanya. Ia ingin mempertanyakan keputusan Naruto menerima Sasuke sebagai tunangannya. Dilihat saat makan malam, di mana Naruto dan Sasuke lebih banyak bertengkar. Melibatkan hal konyol seperti Sasuke yang merebut jatah tomat milik Naruto. Ia tidak yakin apakah Naruto nantinya akan bahagia bersama Sasuke. Mengingat ia tidak melihat bahwa Sasuke pun terlihat bahagia jika bersama Naruto.

"Ada apa Kyuu-nee?" sahut Naruto. Pemuda itu menatap aksi komedi yang ditayangkan di Televisi. Sesekali tertawa karena mendengar hal yang lucu.

"Apakah..."

"Hmm..."

"Apakah kau bahagia bersama Sasuke?!" tanya Kyuubi. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat Naruto tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Apa maksud Kyuu-nee?!"

"Begini. Kau kan menikah dengannya atas dasar wasiat Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Lantas bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?! Apakah kau tidak memiliki mimpi untuk membangung keluarga? Dengan seorang wanita misalnya?!" Kyuubi tidak bermasuk untuk bertanya seperti itu pada Naruto. Tapi, rasa penasarannya akan bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Naruto dan si bungsu Uchiha itu mengusik pikirannya. Ia ingin adiknya bahagia. Tentunya definisi bahagia di sini adalah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Jika ia mendengar Naruto bahagia dengan Sasuke, berarti Naruto mencintai Sasuke kan?!

"Memang benar sih apa yang Kyuu-nee bilang. Naru setuju menikah dengan Sasuke karena amanat dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Naru ingin membahagiakan mereka yang ada di surga. Kebahagiaan Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga kebahagiaan Naru kan?!" Naruto berujar sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya Kyuubi mengerti apa yang ingin diutarakan oleh adiknya. Dan pada akhirnya ia setuju. Mungkin perasaan cinta itu bisa tumbuh di hati keduanya. Ia berharap apa yang ia pikirkan akan terjadi. Ia tidak ingin melihat adiknya bersedih. Jika ia lihat adiknya menangis karena Uchiha itu, ia berjanji akan meremukkan tulang-tulang Sasuke hingga tidak berbentuk.

Mari kita ingat janji tersebut.

"Ya. Kyuu-nee mengerti. Kau memang adik Kyuu-nee tersayang." Ujar Kyuubi sembari mengelus wajah Naruto. Naruto pun balas memeluk Kyuubi dengan air mata yang menetes. Kyuubi mengerti, bahwa Naruto mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya sendiri. Agar ia bisa bertahan. Mempertahakankan apa yang menjadi keinginan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke teringat bahwa komik-komik Naruto masih di mobil. Tadi ia lupa untuk mengambilnya karena sibuk dengan Naruto. Maksudnya, sibuk menggendong bocah pirang itu.

"Apakah kau bahagia bersama Sasuke?!" Sasuke kenal suara ini. Suaranya memang baru saja ia hafal. Milik kakak Naruto. Apa yang mereka bicarakan di ruang keluarga. Karena penasaran, Sasuke pun menguping.

"Apa maksud Kyuu-nee?!" kali ini Naruto yang menjawab. Tampaknya pemuda itu panik. Entahlah, Sasuke tidak tahu. Tapi didengar dari nada bicaranya saja, pemuda pirang itu sedang gugup.

"Begini. Kau kan menikah dengannya atas dasar wasiat Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Lantas bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?! Apakah kau tidak memiliki mimpi untuk membangung keluarga? Dengan seorang wanita misalnya?!"

Entah mengapa mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi membuat dada Sasuke panas. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Tapi, mendengar perkataan Kyuubi yang seolah tidak merestui ia dan Naruto, membuatnya merasakan perasaan menyesakkan ini.

"Memang benar sih apa yang Kyuu-nee bilang. Naru setuju menikah dengan Sasuke karena amanat dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Naru ingin membahagiakan mereka yang ada di surga. Kebahagiaan Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga kebahagiaan Naru kan?!"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Entah karena apa. Apakah ia merasa bahagia karena secara tidak langsung Naruto telah menerimanya? Rasanya seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut Sasuke. Membuat dadanya merasa geli dan hangat di saat bersamaan. Sasukepun akhirnya memilih pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya itu. Tidak jadi mengambil komik-komik Naruto. Mungkin besok ia akan mengambilnya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Naruto terlalu terhanyut dengan kedatangan kakaknya hingga mengajak ngobrol wanita itu hinggal jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Cukup lama juga mereka mengobrol. Perasaan rindunya sedikit terobati. Setidaknnya ia bersyukur, karena kakaknya masih hidup sampai sekarang.

"Kyuu-nee, Naru sudah ngantuk nih. Naru tidur dulu ya?!" ujar Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah entah keberapa kalinya menguap. Rasa lelah tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

Wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian mengelus surai pirang Naruto. Menyuruh pemuda itu untuk segera ke kamar. Naruto pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Kemudian naik ke atas. Ke kamarnya dan Sasuke.

Televisi sudah mati dari sejam lalu. Lagipula tidak ada acara yang bagus untuk ditonton. Sehingga mereka lebih memilih untuk mengobrol saja. Mengenang masa-masa saat orang tua mereka masih ada. membayangkannya membuat Kyuubi tersenyum. Adiknya begitu kuat sekarang. Sehingga mampu bertahan tanpa orang tua. Sebagai kakak, Kyuubi merasa bangga.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Itachi. pemuda berambut raven yang kerap dikucir itu menatap heran ke arah Kyuubi. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping wanita bersurai orange itu.

"Belum ngantuk!" jawab Kyuubi ketus. Membuat Itachi tersentak untuk beberapa saat. Seingatnya tadi saat makan malam, Kyuubi bersikap lembut selayaknya seorang gadis. Tetapi, kenapa sekarang mendadak ketus begitu terhadapnya. Apa dia sedang PMS?!

"Are... ketus sekali.." Itachi mendengus. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Bukan urusanmu Keriput!"

CTAK

Oke, kali ini Itachi benar-benar kesal. Belum pernah ada yang menghina tanda lahirnya yang telah melegenda itu, kecuali adiknya tercinta. Tapi, itu lain ceritanya, karena Itachhi sangat sayang pada adiknya jadi tidak tega untuk marah. Dan sekarang harus bertambah satu, orang yang dengan berani mengatai tanda lahirnya itu.

"Kau?!" Itachi menggeram. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas. Memang benar, wanita di depannya ini telah membuatnya tertarik. Tidak hanya karena wajahnya yang cantik rupawan, ternyata di dalamnya menyimpan sejuta miteri penuh kejutan. Itachi tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa menyukai wanita ini.

"Aku apa?!" Kyuubi justru menantang. Memandang Itachi dengan ruby nya yang tajam. Secara terang-terangan menyatakan ajakan perang pada pemuda raven itu.

"Hah... tidak. Bukan apa." Balas Itachi. Kemudian beranjak dari sofa.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Ini sudah malam." Ujar Itachi setelah sebelumnya ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mengelus surai orange Kyuubi. Tampak iris Kyuubi melebar melihat wajah Itachi yang dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

Entah mengapa Kyuubi kecewa saat lelaki itu menghilang di tangga. Dan ia pun harus kehilangan kehangatan yang sempat hinggap di kepalanya.

.

.

.

'Sasuke sudah tidur?' batin Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang berbaring di ranjang. Menghela nafas pelan, Naruto pun pergi ke kamar mandi. Menyikat giginya terlebih dahulu. Mencuci kedua kaki dan tangannya. Kemudian mengeringkannya. Naruto mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama tipis berwarna orange.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang damai. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Entah mengapa Naruto selalu berdebar-debar jika berada di dekat Sasuke. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Oleh karena itulah Naruto sedikit bingung memahami perasaannya. Apakah benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?!

Jika itu benar ia akan mencoba. Ia akan membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya.

Membayangkan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Membayangkan ia dan Sasuke akan hidup bahagia setelah mereka menikah. Melewati hari-hari dengan tinggal di apartemen sendiri, atau pergi kencan ke taman, bioskop, atau tempat-tempat indah lainnya.

Mendekati Sasuke, Naruto mengelus pipi pucat itu. Wajah Sasuke yang tertidur sangat manis. Ah... kenapa ia baru sadar kalau Sasuke sangat tampan? Ia tahu Sasuke tampan, tapi biasanya pemuda itu selalu memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya hingga ketampanannya sedikit tertutupi.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berbaring di samping Sasuke. Lebih mendekatkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Merasakan kehangatan pria itu dan menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang begitu memabukkan. Seperti lullaby yang membuat Naruto segera terbuai di dalam mimpi. Dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Naruto terbangun lebih dulu. Semalam ia bermimpi indah. Kembali membayangkan ia dan Sasuke saat bermain dengan pria itu di pantai tempo lalu. Mengingatnya membuat Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Melihat wajah Sasuke ia jadi ingat dengan foto di pantai waktu itu. Ah, bagaimana kabar pria yang mengambil potretnya dan Sasuke ya? Apa ia sudah mengirimkannya pada Naruto?

Mengingat foto, Naruto jadi ingin memotret Sasuke yang sedang tidur. Mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas, Naruto segera membuka aplikasi kamera. Mengarahkannya ke wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Dengan sesekali terkikik, Naruto berhasil menjepret wajah manis Sasuke dan menjadikannya wallpaper.

Naruto melihat ponsel Sasuke yang ada di meja nakas juga. Mengambil benda bercasing biru donker itu. Mengutak atiknya. Beruntungnya Sasuke tidak memasang password. Naruto pun mengetik nomer ponselnya di handphone Sasuke. Kemudian mengklik tombol berwarna hijau. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Naruto bergetar. Akhirnya ia punya nomor telpon Sasuke.

Tak ingin Sasuke bangun, Naruto pun akhirnya beranjak dari atas kasur dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Entah mengapa memikirkan sekolah membuat Naruto menjadi sedikit malas.

15 menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan seragam yang telah melekat di tubuhnya. Ia melihat Sasuke masih tertidur. Tidak biasanya pemuda emo itu terlelap senyenyak ini.

"Sasuke. Ayo bangun..." ujar Naruto. Menyodok-nyodok pipi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Tak lama kemudian pemuda emo itu segera terbangun.

"Ngghhh... Dobe?!"

"Yack! Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Cepat mandi sana!" ujar Naruto. Pemuda itu mengambil tas sekolahnya dan segera membuka pintu kamar. Turun untuk sarapan.

"Dasar. Dia bahkan tidak menungguku selesai." Dengus Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengambil handuk dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan sesekali menguap.

'Eh?! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?! Apa aku berpikir bahwa Naruto harus selalu menungguku?!' batin Sasuke dengan ekspresi syok nya.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Kyuu-nee." Sapa Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk di kursinya. Tas yang tadi ia jinjing diletakkan di lantai sementara pemuda itu berkutat dengan sarapannya.

"Ohayou mo." Balas Kyuubi. Itachi pun tak ketinggalan menyapa pemuda ceria itu diikuti oleh Mikoto. Sementara Fugaku terlihat sibuk membaca korannya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke turun dari kamarnya dan bergabung untuk sarapan. Sarapan kali itu hening karena tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Naruto yang biasanya berisik pun tampak diam. Entahlah, mungkin pemuda itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah sarapan usai, sesuai kebiasaan, Sasuke pun mengantar Naruto ke sekolah. Sesampainya di gerbang, Sasuke mewanti-wanti Naruto untuk menunggunya di gerbang dan jangan melamun. Naruto pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Kemudian memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

Di kelas ia bertemu Kiba yang baru saja menyapanya. Setelah membalas sapaan Kiba, Naruto mendudukkan diri di bangkunya.

"Ada apa Nar? Ada masalah lagi dengan Sasukemu itu?!" tanya Kiba. Naruto menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Enggak kok."

"Jangan bohong Nar." Tuding Kiba.

"Beneran Kib. Aku udah gak ada masalah lagi sama si Teme." Bahkan untuk meyakinkan Kiba bahwa apa yang ia katakan itu benar, Naruto mengankat kedua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Yang bener?!"

"Iya. Malahan ada kemajuan..."

"Hah?! Kemajuan?! Kemajuan apaan Nar?!"

"Yah.. pokoknya kemajuan."

"Kasih tahu dong."

"Nggak mau! Ini privasi tahu!" Naruto memeletkan lidahnya. Gestur mengejek ke arah Kiba.

"Ah. Kau tidak asik Nar."

"Biarin. Weekk.. emang aku peduli."

"Dasar! Masak sama teman sendiri kayak gitu?!"

"Emang sejak kapan kamu jadi temanku Kib?!" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"KA-KAU?! Jahat Nar!" Kiba mewek.

"Sorry Kib. Kau kan emang bukan temanku. Tapi kau itu sahabatku yang paling T.O.P!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kiba yang mendengarnya pun segera merangkul Naruto dengan cengiran terpasang di wajahnya.

"Hah... kau kelihatan semangat sekali Nar. Ada apa?" tanya Kiba. Karena entah mengapa aura yang Naruto keluarkan terasa berbunga-bunga.

"Begitukah? Mungkin benar Kib. Apa katamu waktu itu?!"

"Waktu itu, kapan?!" Kiba yang bingung sekarang.

"Itu loh, yang kamu bilang aku jatuh cinta sama Sasuke."

"Oh... berarti kau udah cinta nih sama calon suamimu?!" Kiba dengan senang hati menggoda Naruto. Pemuda itu pun tampak memerah wajahnya.

"Y-ya begitulah..." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia gugup sekarang.

"Wah.. wah... ternyata sahabatku ini sudah dewasa." Kiba tertawa begitu keras membuat Naruto semakin malu. Pemuda piran itu hendak membalas godaan Kiba saat ia merasa getaran di celananya.

Mengabaikan Kiba yang masih asyik menggodanya, Naruto mengambil ponselnya. Menatap ada email baru yang masuk. Ternyata dari pria yang memotret Naruto waktu di pantai itu. Dengan senyum cerah Naruto mendownload foto yang dikirimkan pria itu lewat email.

"Kau kenapa Nar?! Diem aja dari tadi?!"

"Berisik Kib."

"Judes lagi deh!"

"Eh.. entar temenin aku ya?!" pinta Naruto. Pemuda itu masih fokus dengan foto yang sudah tersimpan di memori ponselnya. Bahkan dengan senang hati Naruto merubah wallpaper ponselnya yang awalnya bergambar Sasuke sedang tidur menjadi fotonya dengan si pemuda emo di pantai.

"Hah?! Kemana?!"

"Ke studio foto."

"Kau?! Mau foto KTP?!"

"Ya enggak lah Kib. Kau ini!" Naruto menjitak kepala Kiba. Kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Gomen. Jadi mau ngapai di studio foto?!" tanya Kiba sembari mengusap kepalanya.

"Ya jelas mau nyetak foto lah."

"Fotonya siapa?!"

"Kau ini cerewet banget sih! Tinggal nemenin gitu aja kok repot." Sewot Naruto. Pemuda itu pun segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana saat ia mendengar bel masuk telah berbunyi. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria berambut perak yang selalu memakai masker itu masuk ke dalam kelas Naruto.

'Tunggu kejutan dariku Sasuke'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 7 update

Lebih panjang dari chapter kemarin. Meski gak beda jauh. -_-

Adakah yang kangen sama fic ini?! Atau kangen sama Ifu misalnya?! #DUAG

.

.

Sasuke and Naruto bakal nikah waktu Naruto masih sekolah. Nah disitu bakal ada adegan Sasuke rape Naruto. Jadi Naruto nya gak bakal bisa fokus ujian.

Naruto kan Cuma pengen lama-lama sama Sasuke makanya berusaha untuk memanfaatkan waktunya sama Sasuke. Yah dengan minta traktiran gitu.

Sasuke nge rape Naruto dalam keadaan gak sadar atau mabuk. Jadinya Naruto bakal terpukul nanti. Soalnya Sasuke ngelakuinnya kasar banget.

Ryuusuke583 : di review kok tulisannya Naruto? Ryuu salah ketik ya?! Tapi Ifu setuju kok. Ifu juga gak suka kalau Sasuke dipasangin sama Naruko.

Hyuul : -_- Review macam apa itu?!

Sasuke manfaatin Naruto? Ya gak papalah. Toh Naruto nya terima-terima aja dimanfaatin sama Sasuke.

Sasuke udah ada rasa ama Naruto. Makanya seneng Naruto gak protes soal Tunangan itu. ItaKyuu masih berantem-beranteman dulu. Karena di sini Fem Kyuu, makanya Ifu buat Kyuubi agak feminim dikit. Yah, kecuali kalo sama Itachi.

Sifat Kyuubi kan emang udah dari sononya Tsundere. Kyuubi gak tahu rencana pe nge rape an Naruto. Soalnya ini bukan rencana. Sasuke gak sebrengsek itu kok.

Sweet moment SasuNaru? Ifu gak bisa janji. Karena selalu gagal memperoleh ilham adegan sweet SasuNaru.

Sasuke nge rape Naruto setelah mereka married.

Soal 'fic ini bakal discontinued kalau review macet'. Jujur itu ancaman biar para readers pada review. Kan males ngetik kalo reviewnya gak sesuai harapan.

RATE M?! Ifu gak tahu bakal rate M atau enggak. Nanti sesuai permintaan readers saja. Tulis di kotak review oke?!

Udah berapa kali harus Ifu bilang kalo yang jepret SasuNaru itu Cuma figuran?!

Sasuke bukannya suka sex. Dia kan gak sadar kalo nge rape Naruto.

Sasuke gentle waktu di cafe? Yah... Sasuke itu gentle nya keluar di saat-saat tertntu doang -_- #dichidori...

.

.

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Kyuubi bosan ada di kediaman Uchiha. Alasannya?! Suasana di rumah itu terlalu dingin. Tidak sehangat saat acara sarapan tadi. Pelayan-pelayan di kediaman ini pun susah sekali diajak mengobrol. Mungkin karena sudah menjadi peraturan di keluarga ini. Masih mungkin loh!

Biasanya, di kediaman Namikaze, suasana akan sedikit ramai. Pelayan-pelayan tidak sungkan untuk mengobrol dengan majikan mereka. Karena memang dasarnya keluarga Namikaze itu ramah-ramah. Mungkin Kyuubi tidak termasuk. Karena ia agak ketus.

Itachi sudah berangkat kerja bersamaan dengan Sasuke dan kepala keluarga Uchiha. Sedangkan adiknya tersayang masih berada di sekolah. Tampaknya Kyuubi harus menunggu lama jika ingin bertemu dengan adiknya.

'Tidak ada Itachi, ternyata tidak asyik.' Batin Kyuubi. Perempuan asal Namikaze itu tak mengerti kenapa justru si keriput berseliweran di pikirannya. Bayangan Itachi tadi malam menghampirinya. Wajah berkeriput itu saat mengusap kepalanya entah mengapa membuat Kyuubi kembali bersemu.

"Arrgg.. semua ini membuatku semakin pusing." Gumam Kyuubi. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar di sofa. Memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi, tampaknya ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sejenak saja. Karena setiap ia memejamkan mata, wajah Itachi pasti terbayang di pikirannya.

"Tidak di dunia nyata, tidak di mimpi, si Keriput itu selalu saja mengganggu."

'lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan.' Pikir Kyuubi. Setelah mantap dengan keputusannya, Kyuubi pun beranjak dari sofa. Siap mengelilingi kota sembari mengenang masa lalu.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berada di kantin bersama dengan Kiba. Seperti biasa pemuda berambut pirang itu memesan ramen kesukaannya. Sedangkan Kiba memesan roti melon dan jus jeruk.

"Kau itu kalo udah ketemu sama ramen jadi lupa sama aku." Kiba menyindir. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya malah nyengir. Tidak memperdulikan Kiba yang mendumel sendiri.

"Nanti kau jadi ke studio foto?!" tanya Kiba. Pemuda itu menggigit roti melon terakhirnya sebelum menyeruput jus jeruk.

"Jadi dong."Naruto berujar semangat. Menghabiskan sisa kuah ramen yang ada di mangkuknya.

"Apa nanti Sasukemu bakal jemput?"

"Ngghhh... kayaknya iya deh Kib." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Mendadak kepalanya pening. Kalau Sasuke yang jemput, pasti rencananya bakal ketahuan.

"Trus gimana dong?! Aku gak mau jadi obat nyamuk." Kiba melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada sembari membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kib, kau kan masih jadi manusia. Trus kapan kau jadi obat nyamuknya?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan polosnya. Tidak menyadari kedutan di dahi Kiba.

"Bukan begitu Baka! Kau ini!" Kiba dengan teganya menjitak kepala Naruto. Kesal dengan sikap sahabatnya itu. Ah, kapan sih Naruto paham dengan hal semacam ini.

"Itte-... tidak usah pakek jitak juga Kiba!" Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Makanya jangan bicara ngawur kayak gitu..."

"Siapa juga yang bicara ngawur?!"

"Kau!"

"Arrggg... aku nanti bakal telpon si Teme biar gak usah jemput." Naruto akhirnya mengalah. Lagipula kalau gak ada Sasuke kan rencananya bisa berjalan lancar.

"Good." Kiba mengancungkan jempolnya ke arah Naruto.

"Gak usah sok inggris deh Kib."

Nar, jawabanmu itu nge jleb banget loh!

.

.

.

Kyuubi sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman Konoha. Ia nyaris lupa sudah berapa lama tidak mampir ke tempat ini. Dulu bersama Naruto, ia sering menghabiskan waktu sorenya untuk bermain. Kadang di Hari Minggu, ayah dan ibunya akan membelikan es krim. Mampir di kedai ramen dan kejar-kejaran di taman ini.

Semua kenangan itu terekam jelas di ingatan Kyuubi. Ia tidak berusaha untuk melenyapkan ingatan itu. Karena ia sadar, tanpa kenangan, ia tidak akan setegar ini. Setidaknnya ada banyak hal manis yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya.

Bruk..

"Ah.. gomenne sudah menabrakmu." Ujar pria yang baru saja menabrak Kyuubi. Sontak wanita itu hendak menghardik orang yang sudah menabraknya. Membuat pantatnya sakit karena membentur tanah.

"Kau, seenaknya saja menabrak orang! Kau itu melihat pakai ap-...K-KAU!" Kyuubi yang awalnya hendak memaki pria itu pun terdiam. Tidak menyangka sosok pria yang ada di masa lalunya itu kembali hadir. Apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu di sini?!

"K-kyuu?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi." Sapa Naruto pada orang yang sedang di telponnya. Untungnya tadi pagi ia sudah menyimpan nomer Sasuke. Jadi bisa digunakan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"_Dobe? Kau tahu nomer ponselku?"_ suara di seberang telpon sangat dikenal Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Tahu dong Teme! Naruto gitu loh!" Sempat-sempatnya Naruto menyombongkan diri di depan Sasuke. Biar terlihat keren gitu.

"_Kau mencuri ponselku ya?!"_

"Tuh tahu." Naruto nyengir. Meskipun Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. Setidaknya kan, Naruto tidak kena hajar Sasuke.

"_Dasar. Kenapa telpon? Kangen sama aku?!"_ Sasuke pede banget sih bilang begitu. Kayak Naruto kangen aja sama dia.

Wajah Naruto memerah saat Sasuke bilang 'kangen'. Meskipun dia tahu kalau Sasuke Cuma bercanda. Secara kan dia sudah ada rasa sama Sasuke. Jadi apapun yang Sasuke katakan, apalagi yang berkaitan dengannya. Dia pasti seneng.

"Yack, siapa juga yang kangen sama kamu. Yang ada aku mual tahu." Yah... beginilah Naruto kalau lagi 'Tsundere mode on'. Lain di mulut, lain di hati.

"_Bilang aja kangen. Dasar Tsundere."_ Sasuke itu ya... kenapa jadi menggoda Naruto sih? Tidak tahu apa yang digoda itu wajahnya memerah. Sayang Sasuke tidak di sini. Kalau lihat wajah Naruto yang blushing, kira-kira dia ngapain ya?

"Aku gak kangen TEME! Pokoknya nanti gak usah jemput aku?!"

"_He? Kau marah?! Tadi aku Cuma bercanda Dobe!"_ Ya ampun Sas... perkataanmu itu nge jleb sekali loh! liat wajah Naruto mewek tuh!

"Pokoknya gak usah jemput. Itu yang mau omongin tadi. Kamu sih, ceritanya jadi kemana-mana kan!"

"_Oh.. kenapa gak minta jemput? Nanti aku dimarahin Kaa-san loh!"_ Kok Sasuke jadi begini ya? Takut dimarahin ibunya? Apa ini karena salah Ifu?

"Pokoknya gak usah jemput!" Naruto tetep ngotot ternyata...

"_Emang mau kemana sih? Biar aku temenin."_ -_-

"Aku mau pergi sama temen-temen. Jadi gak usah jemput. Aku nanti naik bus aja."

"_Hn."_

"Teme! Jawab yang bener!"

"_Iya iya..."_

Dan sambungan pun tertutup. Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Kemudian nyengir ke arah Kiba yang tampak cengok mendengarkan percakapan Naruto lewat telpon tadi. Soalnya sama Naruto di loadspeaker sih. Dia kan jadi ikut denger pembicaraannya. Kata Naruto buat bukti kalau dia gak bakal bikin Kiba jadi obat nyamuk.

Mereka udah keluar dari kelas. Sekarang ada di parkiran. Sesuai permintaan Naruto yang minta ditemenin ke studio foto, Kiba pun sebagai sahabat yang baik menemani Naruto dengan penuh suka cita.

"Nar... kau dengan Sasukemu kayak gitu ya kalo lagi ngobrol?!" tanya Kiba. Ia penasaran banget. Soalnya Sasuke sama Naruto udah kayak sepasang kekasih beneran. Gak pakek acara perjodohan.

"Iya. Tapi gak biasanya sih si Teme itu ngomongnya alay kayak gini." Nah loh.. Nar, calon suami sendiri dikatain alay.

"Ya.. gimana ya?! Kalian kayak sepasang kekasih beneran."

"Hah?! Masak sih Kib?!"

"Emangnya kau sudah ngasih tahu kalau kau jatuh cinta sama dia Nar?!" tanya Kiba. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan sebelum Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya yang satu ini.

"Belum Kib. Lagian kan aku malu. Entar si Teme ngeledek lagi!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi kalau dilihat dari percakapanmu tadi. Kayaknya Sasukemu itu juga ada rasa sama kamu Nar." Simpul Kiba. Meski dia bodoh dalam pelajaran, tapi soal cinta-cintaan dia jagonya.

"Be-begitu?!" Naruto gugup. Sumpah. Mendengar dari Kiba bahwa kemungkinan Sasuke suka padanya itu besar membuat Naruto gugup. Apa jadinya jika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti.

"Ya. Itu sih hanya kesimpulanku saja sih. Kalau kau pengen tahu kebenarannya. Tanya aja sama Teme mu itu."

"Oke deh. Nanti aku tanya sama si Teme."

"Eh yang bener?!"

"Apanya yang bener Kiba?!"

"Kau punya nyali tanya begituan sama Sasukemu itu?!"

"Eh?! Iya juga! Kau sih Kib. Kasih saran gak bener gitu!" Naruto pun menjitak kepala Kiba.

"Ya gak usah pakek jitak juga Nar."

"Kalo gitu, ayo pergi. Kita kan harusnya ke studio foto."

"Kau sih Nar. Memperlambat kita."

"Kau juga sih. Ngomong yang aneh-aneh gitu."

"Apanya yang aneh Nar?!"

"Pokoknya aneh!"

"Kau tuh yang aneh!"

"Kau yang aneh manusia anjing."

"Kau lebih aneh dasar chibi."

"Chi-CHIBI?! Kiba.. kubunuh kau!" Naruto pun mengejar Kiba yang meninggalkannya duluan. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju studio foto setelah Naruto berhasil menjitak kepala Kiba.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja pulang dari studio foto. Tadi ia naik bus bareng Kiba. Ternyata naik bus tidak buruk juga. Asyik. Karena ia bisa ngobrol lama bareng Kiba.

Sampai di rumah, yang ia lihat adalah wajah kakaknya. Kakaknya itu kelihatan capek banget. Soalnya ia melihat kakaknya lagi tidur di sofa. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana ya Ibu Mikoto?

"Kyuu-nee, bangun. Jangan tidur di sofa. Nanti punggungmu sakit loh!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya itu. Untuk saja Kyuubi mudah dibangunin. Jadi gak merepotkan Naruto.

"Ngghh.. Ototou?! Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Udah. Kalo belum pulang mana mungkin ada di sini?"

"iya juga sih?!"

Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang kakak. Menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Menarik nafas panjang.

"Ahh... aku capek sekali." Keluh Naruto.

"Emangnya kau baru dari mana?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Jalan-jalan."

"He?! Tumben.. kemana tuh?!"

"Kyuu-nee kepo."

CTAK

"Kau itu tidak sopan sekali." Kyuubi pun menjitak kepala Naruto. Naruto pun mengaduh. Dari sekian banyak jitakan yang pernah ia terima, jitakan Kyuubi memang yang paling maut.

"Tidak usah jitak juga Kyuu-nee." Naruto cemberut. Mulai deh ngambeknya. Nih anak lama-lama mirip perempuan saja.

"Habis kau tidak mau cerita sih. Emang habis dari mana?"

"Studio foto."

"Ehh?! Studio foto?! Kau habis foto KTP?!"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi, entah mengapa Naruto merasa de ja vu.

"Bukan lah... aku tadi cetak foto."

"Cetak foto?! Fotonya siapa?!" tanya Kyuubi. Jarang-jarang adiknya ini cetak foto.

"TADAIMA." Teriak Itachi dari luar. Pemuda berambut raven itu baru saja pulang dari kantor. Dibelakangnya ada Sasuke dan Fugaku. Tetapi Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamar. Mungkin mau mandi. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Itachi ikut nimbrung bersama Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Lagi ngomongin apa?" tanya Itachi. kalau Fugaku sih Cuma memperhatikan sambil sesekali menatap ke majalah bisnis yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Keriput." Ledek Kyuubi. Padahal dalam hati ia senang bertemu dengan Itachi setelah nyaris seharian hanya mampu membayangkan wajah pria itu.

Cieee... Kyuubi kayaknya juga ada rasa sama Itachi...

"Kau ketus sekali sih, Kyuu-chan." Itachi gantian meledek. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya meledek. Karena pada dasarnya Kyuubi memang seorang wanita. Tapi bagi Kyuubi yang tomboynya kambuh mana terima dipanggil dengan suffix chan. Yah.. Mikoto pengecualian.

"Kau! Keriput! Jangan panggil aku dengan suffix chan." Kyuubi meledak. Wajahnya memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah. Mungkin campuran dari kedua hal tersebut.

"Lho?! Emangnya kenapa? Bukannya cewek senang dipanggil begitu? Ya kan, Kyuu-chan?!" Ah.. Itahci mulai menikmati kegiatannya sekarang. Siapa sangka melihat wajah memerah Kyuubi sangat menyenangkan. Imut sekali. Batin Itachi.

"Tapi aku-..." Kyuubi bingung mau membalas apa. Benar juga, ia kan seorang wanita.

"Kenapa?! Kau mau bilang kalau kau wanita?!" Itachi kembali meledek. Seringai terpampang di wajahnya.

"KERIPUT! Diam!" wajahnya semakin merah. Kyuubi berharap ada lubang saat ini juga. Sehingga ia bisa memilih untuk bersembunyi di sana daripada menghadapi wajah Itachi.

"Kyuu-nee, Ita-nii... jangan berantem oke?! Mending liat ini deh." Naruto menengahi. Jengah juga jika melihat pertengkaran Itachi dan Kyuubi. Membuat telinganya panas. Tapi, mendengar Kyuubi memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'Keriput' nyaris membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang sudah berbingkai. Tak ayal membuat Kyuubi penasaran karena percakapannya dengan Naruto tadi seputar foto. Apakah ini foto yang dicetak adiknya itu?

Naruto menunjukkan foto yang dicetaknya. Tak ayal membuat tawa membahana di Kediaman Uchiha itu. Tidak hanya Kyuubi, Itachi dan Naruto yang tertawa, bahkan Fugaku yang melihatnya pun tertawa. Tidak disangka mereka bisa melihat foto memalukan itu.

Mikoto baru saja dari dapur. Ia membawa berbagai macam cemilan, dari biskuit dan keripik. Meletakkannya di atas meja dan menatap heran ke arah empat orang yang sedang tertawa.

"Ada apa ini?! Apa ada yang lucu?!" tanya Mikoto.

"Kaa-chan, liat sini deh.. lucu." Naruto meminta Mikoto untuk mendekat. Menuruti apa yang diinginkan calon menantunya, Mikoto pun mendekat. Sedetik kemudian ia ikut tertawa. Merasakan perasaan geli yang sama seperti keempat orang lainnya.

"Ssstt... tapi jangan kasih tahu Sasuke oke. Ini akan jadi kejutan." Naruto berbisik setelah semuanya telah selesai dengan tawa mereka. Sontak mereka mengangguk serempat. Itachi pun ikut mengangguk karena ingin melihat wajah kaget adiknya itu. Pasti lucu..

"Kalau begitu Naru mau mandi. Badan Naru lengket." Ujar Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Itachi dan Kyuubi pun tampaknya menyusul. Diikuti oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Bahkan mereka melupakan cemilan yang telah Mikoto siapkan di atas meja.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto sampai di kamar, disana sudah ada Sasuke yang berpakaian santai. Mungkin sudah mandi. Naruto pun meletakkan tas nya di atas meja belajarnya. Meja belajar itu telah ada di sana sejak kemarin karena Naruto menyuruh Iruka untuk memindahkannya ke kediaman Uchiha.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang mandi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di kamar. Tetapi ia berharap Sasuke tidak membuka tasnya dan menemukan foto itu. Semoga saja...

15 menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santai. Naruto mulai terbiasa untuk membawa pakaian gantinya serta ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak mau ganti di kamar karena selalu ada Sasuke di sana. Kan malu...

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang duduk di ranjang dengan novel yang sedang ia baca. Merasakan Naruto sudah selesai mandi, Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tadi kau kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Ia kembali menatap ke arah novelnya, melanjutkan membaca.

"Jalan-jalan."

"Sama siapa?"

"Sahabatku." Balas Naruto. Pemuda itu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Hn."

Dan selanjutnya tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Entah mungkin sudah tidak ada topik yang bisa mereka bahas.

Naruto bersyukur Sasuke tidak bertanya macam-macam padanya. Karena jika itu sampai terjadi, Naruto tidak tahu harus beralaskan apa. Karena ia sendiri tidak pandai berbohong.

"Ayo turun. Sudah waktunya makan malam bukan?!" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau duluan saja. Aku mau merapikan bukuku dulu." Naruto beralasan.

"Hn." Sasuke pun beranjak. Turun lebih dulu menuju meja makan dimana Kyuubi, Itachi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto sudah berkumpul.

Naruto menghela nafas lega saat Sasuke sudah keluar kamar. Ia pun mengeluarkan 3 figura foto dengan gambar berbeda. Kemudian meletakkan 2 pigura di meja nakas dekat ranjang sebelah kiri. Tempat biasanya Naruto tidur. Kemudian 1 pigura lainnya di meja nakas dekat ranjang sebelah kanan. Tempat biasa Sasuke tidur. Setelah itu, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar menuju meja makan untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh kakaknya sejak tadi. Sejak ia sampai di meja makan, bahkan setelah Naruto ikut duduk untuk makan malam, Itachi tidak berhenti menggodanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh kakaknya. Karena saat ia bertanya, Itachi justru semakin menggodanya.

"Wah... Sasu-chan imut sekali. Benar kan Naruto?" tanya Itachi, ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang dengan lahap memakan makan malamnya.

Setelah menelan kunyahannya, Naruto menatap ke arah Itachi. "Benar. Lain kali aku akan mendapatkan yang lebih imut dari itu." Ujar Naruto. Maksud Naruto di sini adalah mendapatkan foto Sasuke dalam keadaan imut. Tapi Sasuke tampaknya salah mengartikan. Sasuke berpikir Naruto akan mencari penggantinya yang lebih imut.

Kata-katanya terlalu ambigu untuk dimengerti. Bahkan oleh seorang jenius seperti Sasuke.

"Hihi... Kaa-chan nanti minta ya Naru-chan." Mikoto pun ikut menggoda.

"Boleh kok Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan mau berapa?" tanya Naruto balik. Sasuke semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak paham arah pembicaraan semua anggota keluarganya.

"Aku juga minta ya Naru." Kyuubi pun ikut-ikutan. Semuanya tampak mengobrol tentang sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke.

Jadi Sasuke lebih memilih diam daripada salah bicara nantinya. Sampai makan malam itu selesai.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporannya di ruang keluarga. Sementara Itachi dan Kyuubi sedang mengobrol (Baca : Bertengkar). Naruto sudah kembali ke kamar sejak tadi. Mungkin pemuda sudah tidur.

Setelah selesai dengan laporannya, Sasuke berniat untuk tidur. Ia naiki satu persatu anak tangga saat ia dengan Itachi berseru ke arahnya.

"Sasuke, jangan kaget oke?!"

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi. karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengambil pusing dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Sesampainya ia di kamar. Barulah ia paham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kakaknya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke yang murka karena ulah Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda yang pura-pura tidur itu lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan dirinya pada selimut. Menghindari amukan Sasuke dan memasang wajah polosnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ifu is Come Back...

Chapter 8 update

Yosh... masikah readers mengikuti fic ini?!

Arigatou...

.

.

Di sini ada orang baru yang Ifu kontrak untuk jadi orang ketiga antara Itachi dan Kyuubi. Tolong kasih tahu Ifu siapa yang cocok. Tulis di kotak review. Oke?!

Mungkin chapter depan orang ketiga itu bakal muncul lagi. Jadi Ifu tunggu nama-nama orang yang cocok buat ngerecokin hubungan ItaKyuu.

Rape nya implisit or explisit? Kan tergantung rate nya... readers maunya yang kayak gimana? Ifu turutin deh... -_-

Hyull : Yah begitulah HP touchscreen... kalo udah biasa yang cepet ngetiknya...

Banyakin adegan skinskipnya SasuNaru? Yah.. tergantung saya yang ngetik dong...

Yah mau gimana lagi... Ifu ngebet banget pengen kasih tahu. Biasalah... Ifu itu gak bisa jaga rahasia...

Lagian kan Readers jadi penasaran dan nunggu kapan Sasuke nge rape Naru... nyehehehe...

Gimana ya soal panggilan itu? KibaNaru kan udah akrab. Jadi aneh gitu kalo manggilnya, Naru n Kiba...

Di sini kejawab soal Naru dan Kiba mau pergi ke mana. Sasuke gak kelimpungan nyari. Soalnya udah dikasih tahu duluan ma Naruto.

.758 : Rate M? Oke oke... Ifu kasih. Tapi nanti kalo update chapter waktu Sasu rape Naru. Jadi readers bakal tahu di mana Naruto bakal menderita XD

Ifu gak bisa gambar pakek laptop. Jadi cukup dibayangin aja...

Ifu bingung, Naruto nanti bakal terpukul banget atau enggak. Secara Naruto udah ada rasa sama Sasuke. Jadi Naruto bakal bimbang banget antara harus maafin Sasuke atau benci sama dia...

Apakah Ifu updatenya kurang cepet. 2 hari sekali loh!

Kalo endingnya sih.. Ifu gak tahu. Do'ain aja mood Ifu bagus terus...

SuzyOnyx : Thanks.. ifu seneng di puji kayak gitu.. Hihihi... Ifu rada bingung waktu baca review dari Suzy-chan. Soalnya telat. Habis Ifu udah update chapter 7 tapi review yang masuk chapter 6. Kan bingung... Oh iya.. Author UchiNami itu Ifu loh... kalo Ifu bikin akun baru namanya sama kan bingungin...

.

.

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke yang murka karena ulah Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda yang pura-pura tidur itu lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan dirinya pada selimut. Menghindari amukan Sasuke dan memasang wajah polosnya.

Sasuke murka. Tidak pernah terbayangkan di pikirannya, ia akan dinistai sampai seperti ini. Sudah cukup kejadian di mana ia dituduh memperkosa Naruto (Baca chapter 3). Sebenarnya ia tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di otak udang Naruto. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu dengan gamblangnya membuat Sasuke terhina. Harga dirinya sebagai cowok macho seakan hancur sudah. Ia pandangi bingai foto itu. Foto nista yang telah mengahancurkan harga diri Sasuke. Pantas saja sikap Itachi, Kyuubi dan kedua orang tuanya begitu aneh tadi. Ternyata foto ini penyebabnya.

Sasuke meletakkan bingkai foto itu kasar ke atas meja nakas. Beruntung piguranya tidak rusak ataupun retak. Kau sadis sekali Sas.

Oke, ada misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

Sebenarnya foto seperti apa yang membuat Sasuke ternistai itu?

Kalian masih ingat chapter 7? Di mana Naruto sedang memotret Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Yup, foto itulah yang membuat Sasuke merasa ternistai. Ia tidak rela wajah tidurnya, yang menurutnya tidak elit itu dicetak oleh Naruto. Apalagi dilihat oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Benarkah tidak elit?

Oh.. jangan salah sangka. Memang bagi Sasuke foto itu terlihat tidak elit. Padahal foto itu sangat imut sekali. Bayangkan wajah Sasuke yang polos tercetak jelas di foto itu. Close up. Bersih tanpa jerawat maupun noda hitam. Apa coba yang bisa lebih bagus dibandingkan itu?

"Naruto! Bangun kau!" Sasuke menyibak selimut Naruto. Karena Naruto memegangnya terlalu erat. Takut ketahuan dia pura-pura tidur. Justru ikut terjengkang bersama selimutnya. Sukses membuat pantatnya yang sexy membentur lantai.

"ITTAI! TEME KAU JAHAT!" Naruto berteriak. Oh, ayolah, apa seburuk itu hasil karyanya? Padahal Naruto pernah berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia masuk klub fotografi saja. Karena menurutnya, hasil jepretannya itu keren banget.

"Kau ini ya!" Sasuke bingung mau mengucapkan apa. Segala sumpah serapah yang ada dikepalanya seakan menguap saat melihat wajah memelas Naruto.

Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto tetap mendapat hukuman. Yakni 4 jitakan maut di kepalanya. Yang sukses membuat kepala Naruto benjol-benjol.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dipagi hari dengan wajah kusut, tidak bersemangat, atau apalah kita menyebutnya. Pokoknya Naruto lemes banget. Gak punya tenaga Cuma untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ternyata hukuman Sasuke tidak hanya sekedar menempeleng kepalanya, ia disuruh menyikat lantai dan dinding kamar mandi malem-malem. Yang berakhir dengan Naruto pingsan di kamar mandi. Naruto gak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Kayaknya pagi ini Sasuke sudah tidak marah lagi pada Naruto. Terbukti dengan Sasuke yang tidak lagi menceramahinya seperti semalam. Mengatakan bahwa harga dirinya dijatuhkan karena foto nista hasil jepretan Naruto.

Dan sekarang Naruto berjanji untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah seperti ini lagi. Ia kapok.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Naruto menuju kamar mandi. Setidaknya ia harus membasuh wajahnya agar tidak mengantuk untung hari ini hari minggu. Jadi ia bisa pergi seharian, bersama kakaknya mungkin. Untuk menghindari Sasuke kalau-kalau pria itu ngamuk lagi.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya, Naruto beranjak menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Perutnya kosong. Mungkin karena tenaganya habis untuk membersihkan kamar mandi tadi malam. Dan Naruto baru ingat kalau saat ia bangun pagi, piamanya sudah ganti.

Memang benar sih, piama yang dipakai Naruto semalam basah karena air. Tapi siapa yang menggantikan piamanya?

Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke?!

Membayangkannya membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Oh tidak, ia semakin ingin menghindari Sasuke. Tidak ingin salah tingkah jika berada di depan pria itu. Apa jadinya, jika Naruto, cowok yang dulunya menyombongkan diri sebagai cowok terganteng, dan sexy, tapi tubuhnya sudah dinodai.

Jauh sekali pikiranmu Nar...

.

.

.

"Ohayou Naru-chan." Sapa Mikoto. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya. Dengan keramahan yang berlebihan Naruto menjawab sapaan Mikoto. Di sana sudah duduk nyaman Kyuubi, Itachi, dan Sasuke. Kalau Fugaku, dia sedang asyik dengan koran paginya.

Acara sarapan mereka berjalan seperti biasanya. Dipenuhi canda tawa Naruto, dan pertengkaran ItaKyuu. Bahkan sekarang Kyuubi tidak lagi menunjukkan sikap sopan santunnya sekalipun di depan Mikoto jika ia sudah mulai adu mulut dengan Itachi. Cowok emo yang mirip Sasuke itu selalu sukses membuatnya naik darah. Mungkin memang sudah takdir jika Uchiha selalu mengusili Namikaze.

"Keriput, ambilkan aku apel." Perintah Kyuubi seenaknya. Tidak memperdulikan Itachi yang tampak tidak ikhlas mengambilkannya apel. Padahal kan Itachi bisa menolak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Membayangkan Kyuubi yang membawa sabit layaknya malaikat kematian saja sudah merupakan mimpi buruk, bagaimana jika hal itu menjadi kenyataan? Tidak terima kasih. Itachi masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

"Lain kali ambil sendiri, Kyuu." Nasehat Itachi. Niatnya kan baik, supaya Kyuubi jadi mandiri dan nggak mengandalkan orang lain. Eh, dia malah dihakimi.

"Kan ada kau, Itachi. Babuku." Jawab Kyuubi sekenanya. Padahal awalnya Itachi senang saat Kyuubi berkata seolah-olah hanya Itachi-lah tempatnya bergantung. Tapi setelah mendengar lanjutan kalimat Kyuubi membuat hati Itachi remuk seketika.

"Kyuu-nee jahat sekali." Sindir Naruto. Naruto pun dulunya begitu, Kyuubi suka sekali menyuruhnya melakukan hal aneh-aneh. Yah... meskipun Naruto tahu kalau kakaknya itu sangat sayang padanya. Tapi, jika dijadikan babu hampir setiap hari, Naruto pasti kesal. Semoga saja Itachi tidak mengalami hal yang lebih buruk darinya.

"Suka-suka aku dong." Jawab Kyuubi seenaknya. Cewek yang satu ini memang tidak pernah sadar situasi.

"Ita-nii yang sabar ya. Tapi biarpun galak, Kyuu-nee itu sebenarnya kayak malaikat loh!" ujar Naruto dengan semangatnya. Menyumpit tomat di piring Sasuke dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Sasuke yang sadar tomatnya baru saja dicuri langsung mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Dobe, kembalikan tomatku." Sasuke berseru. Naruto pun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Teme, kau menyuruhku untuk muntah?" tanya Naruto. Kemudian memasukkan tempura ke dalam mulutnya. Nih anak rakus amat.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu untuk muntah? Aku kan bilang kembalikan tomatku." Sasuke menoyor kepala Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Naruto cemberut.

"Bukankah sama saja Teme. Tomatmu kan sudah masuk mulutku." Naruto protes. Masak ia harus memuntahkan lagi sarapannya. Sia-sia dong dia makan tadi.

"Salah sendiri. Kalo gitu ambilin tomat di kulkas!" perintah Sasuke seenaknya. Tidak menyadari dahi Naruto yang berkedut. Itachi dan Kyuubi menahan tawa sedangkan Mikoto terkikik geli. Fugaku? Dia menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Tidak memperdulikan acara sarapan pagi yang ramai itu.

"Kau kira aku babu-mu apa?!" Naruto kembali protes. Masak ia sih dia disamakan dengan babu. Kalau Itachi gitu pantes.

"Siapa bilang kau babuku?! Bukankah kau calon istriku?!"

Errr-...

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening semenjak Sasuke melontarkan balasnya atas pernyataan Naruto. Sasuke yang baru sadar bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan tadi sangat tidak Uchiha, Sasuke berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan semua orang di meja makan dan memilih melanjutkan sarapannya.

Naruto tertawa garing. Bingung mau mengatakan apa. Ia melihat ke arah Kyuubi dan Itachi yang terlihat masih bengong. Akhirnya Naruto memilih ke dapur. Mengambilkan tomat pesanan Sasuke. Untung-untung supaya suasana canggungnya hilang.

Yare-yare...

.

.

.

Semuanya sedang ada di ruang keluarga minus Mikoto yang sedang berkebun di taman belakang. Sedangkan Fugaku kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Katanya ada berkas yang belum di selesaikan. Padahal hari ini hari libur. Tapi kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tetap saja sibuk bekerja.

Naruto mengerang lemah, dia bosan. Sangat bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan sekarang. Kyuubi dan Itachi asyik bertengkar seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya Naruto juga ingin ikut bergabung. Ngobrol maksudnya. Bukannya memandang ke arah Kyuubi dan Itachi saja. Hah... kenapa Sasuke sulit sekali di ajak ngobrol sih?

"Sasuke, aku bosen." Ujar Naruto. Sasuke asyik dengan ponselnya. Tidak memperdulikan keadaan Naruto. Sungguh Naruto ingin mewek sekarang. Kenapa ia dikacangin sih. Kacang kan mahal.

"Hn." Masih untung Sasuke membalas. Meskipun Cuma dengan dua huruf andalannya. Tapi, bagi Naruto yang rakusnya minta ampun, ia dengan menggebu-gebu memaksa Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan kata lain selain 'Hn' nya itu.

"Berisik Dobe." Sasuke men-death-glare Naruto. Sedangkan yang mendapat serangan justru cemberut.

"AKU BOSAN!" Naruto berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya. Tidak peduli Itachi, Kyuubi, maupun Sasuke harus menutup telinganya. Mencegah tuli mendadak.

"Gak usah teriak juga Naru-chan/Ototou/Dobe!" ucap Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sasuke berbarengan. Nauto Cuma bisa nyengir. Salahkan suasana yang tidak mengenakkan ini.

"Kyuu-nee, kita keluar yuk!" ajak Naruto. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Kyuubi. Merajuk. Jurus andalannya di keluarkan. Puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Hah! Gak bisa Ototou." Balas Kyuubi.

"Eh?! Kenapa?!" tanya Naruto kaget. Biasanya Kyuubi seneng diajak jalan.

"Aku mau balik ke Kediaman Namikaze." Balas Kyuubi dengan wajah datarnya. Tidak hanya Naruto yang terpekik kaget. Itachi pun sama. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa gak tinggal di sini aja?!" tanya Naruto. Ia kembali melancarkan puppy eyes-nya. Tapi kayaknya gak mempan deh.

"Aku kan gak ada status di sini." Jawab Kyuubi lesu. Kan Kyuubi ada anu-anu sama Itachi. Dia gak rela jauh-jauh dari cowok itu. Tapi, mau gimana lagi. Ia gak punya status apa di rumah ini. Kalau aja dia pacarnya Itachi, dia punya alasan. Nah loh, dia kan tahunya Itachi gak suka sama dia. Dari reaksi-nya Itachi yang selalu ngebales ngejek dia, Kyuubi berpikir kalau Itachi gak mungkin punya perasaan yang sama ke Kyuubi.

"Kau kan kakaknya Naruto. Jadi kau berhak nginep di sini Kyuu." Kali ini Itachi yang bicara. Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Tapi tetep aja gak bisa, Keriput. Pokoknya hari ini aku pulang ke kediaman Namikaze." Ujar Kyuubi. Naruto nyaris mewek mendengarnya. Baru saja dia seneng karena kakaknya pulang dan bisa berkumpul bersamanya lagi, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit di mana ia harus berpisah dengan kakaknya.

"Lagian, sepupuku bakal dateng kok. Jadi bisa nemenin." Lanjut Kyuubi. Dia nggak tega melihat Naruto yang mau nangis. Sasuke itu gimana sih. Calon suami, kok gak perhatian sama calon istrinya.

"Sepupu?! Siapa Kyuu-nee?!" Naruto gak jadi nangis. Sekarang malah penasaran siapa yang bakal dateng. Sepupunya kan banyak.

"Dei sama Ino."Jawab Kyuubi. Itachi tidak kenal siapa Dei dan Ino yang dimaksudkan Kyuubi. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam.

"Dei-nii sama Ino-chan mau kesini?"

"Hm.."

"Aku pengen ketemu!" Naruto merengek.

"Ya, nanti Kyuu-nee kabar-kabar deh.." balas Kyuubi.

"Oke."

Dan pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut. Sementara Itachi yang tidak bisa mengikuti alur lebih memilih membaca novelnya.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi. Melepaskan pakaiannya setelah sebelumnya menyampirkan handuk di gantungan. Memasuki bath tub yang sudah terisi air dan diberi sabun beraroma citrus.

Naruto menikmati acara mandinya saat ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Ia tidak ingat kalau tadi lupa mengunci pintu.

Naruto terpekik kaget saat sadar kalau Sasuke lah yang membuka pintu kamar mandi. Bahkan Sasuke hanya mengenakan handuk dipinggangnya. Wajah Naruto bersemu. Ia melempari barang apa saja yang bisa digapainya dan mengarahkannya ke Sasuke.

"Pergi kau! Teme Mesum!" Bahkan Naruto menutup matanya. Tidak berani melihat. Ia masih melempar barang-barang yang bisa dijangkaunya tanpa tahu arah. Sasuke berusaha menghindar dari lemparan Naruto yang beberapa kali mengenainya.

"Dobe! Berhenti! Ouch!"

Saat mendengar Sasuke mengaduh, Naruto refleks menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia terlihat panik. Sasuke memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut karena lemparan botol shampoo dari Naruto.

Naruto tanpa pikir panjang keluar dari bath tub. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat sekarang. Ia panik. Karena saking paniknya sampai lupa menyambar handuk. Ia langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan meminta maaf. Sesekali mengelus kening pria itu yang terlihat memerah.

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Karena Naruto sedang mengelus dahinya, mengharuskan Sasuke menunduk dan melihat junior Naruto melambai-lambai minta dibelai. Naruto yang baru sadar kalau dia gak pakai apa-apa langsung menendang Sasuke dan menyambar handuk secepat kilat kemudian memakainya.

"Ouch!" Sasuke kembali mengaduh karena pantatnya membentur lantai kamar mandi. Itu sakit sekali man. Mendengar Sasuke kembali mengaduh membuat Naruto menoleh. Dan wajahnya yang merah semakin merah. Karena ulahnya menendang Sasuke tadi, membuat handuk Sasuke tersingkap dan lepas. Memperlihatkan junior Sasuke yang mampu membuat Naruto meneguk ludah.

"Keluar kau TEME!" Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Sasuke Cuma bisa melongo. Bukankah yang disuruh keluar tadi dirinya, kenapa malah Naruto yang keluar dari kamar mandi?

.

.

.

Setelah acara mandi sore yang wow itu, Naruto bersiap turun untuk makan malam. Ia sebisa mungkin tidak membuat kontak dengan Sasuke. Ia malu, Sasuke sudah melihat tubuhnya 2 kali. Pertama saat ia pingsan di kamar mandi, Sasuke yang mengantikannya piama dan yang kedua saat mandi tadi.

Naruto sampai di meja makan. Semuanya sudah ada di sana minus Kyuubi yang kembali ke Kediaman Namikaze. Dia bilang Deidara dan Ino belum sampai ke Konoha.

Naruto agak kecewa karena tidak menemukan kakaknya. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya besok. Ia juga ingin melihat sepupunya, Deidara dan Ino. Ia sudah kangen dengan mereka.

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di kursi biasanya. Tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Naruto tidak berani menengok ke arah Sasuke. Karena setiap kali Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang terbayang di pikirannya adalah Sasuke yang sedang nekad tadi.

Ah... Aku jadi mesum sekarang. Batin Naruto merana.

Setelah acara makan malam, mereka tidak beranjak dari meja makan. Alasannya karena Fugaku melarang dan mengatakan ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan.

Jantung Naruto berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Fugaku. Wajahnya serius sekali. Apakah itu sesuatu yang penting.

"Tou-san sudah membicarakan ini dengan Kaa-san kalian." Ujar Fugaku membuka pembicaraan. Mikoto tersenyum simpul kemudian melanjutkan.

"Kami sudah sepakat dengan keputusan ini."

"Jadi Kaa-san. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" Tanya Itachi. Ia ingin segera kembali ke kamar. Chat dengan Kyuubi terasa lebih menarik daripada mengobrol seperti ini.

"Iya Kaa-chan. Naru harus mengerjakan tugas sebentar lagi." Balas Naruto. Pemuda itu mengucek-ucek matanya. Mulai mengantuk kah? Padahal jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 8.

"Baiklah. Kami telah sepakat untuk mempercepat pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto." Lanjut Mikoto. Ia terkikik geli memandang wajah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Itachi yang tampak masih loading.

"APA?!" kali ini Naruto dan Sasuke yang berteriak. Itachi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi dia hanya bisa melongo.

"Bisa Kaa-san ulangi lagi?!" tanya Itachi berusaha memastikan. Naruto dan Sasuke menganggukkan kepala mereka. Setuju dengan usul Itachi.

"Hihihi... pernikahan kalian akan dipercepat. Minggu depan." Balas Mikoto.

"NA-NANIIIII!"

.

.

.

Hihihihi... Ifu balik lagi...

Maaf telat update -_-

Udah telat berapa hari ya?!

Ini karena Ifu terserang flu dan males buat ngetik karena ingus terus-terusan meleleh.

Gomen -/\\-

Karena Ifu masih ingat dengan fanfic ini, makanya Ifu maksa buat nulis meskipun kepala udah pusing tujuh keliling...

Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

.

Chapter depan Sasuke nikah! BANZAI!

Ryuusuke583 : Otak Fujoshi... kalo urusan lemon aja sukanya yang explisit. XD

Orang ketiganya ItaKyuu? Banyak yang nyaranin Shukaku, trus ada juga Sai. Tapi Ifu pilih Pein saja. Soalnya nanti bisa dipasangin sama Konan.

Naruto dibuat shock aja setelah di rape. Mungkin gitu aja ya. Naruto gak bisa langsung maafin Sasuke tapi juga gak nolak keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya.

Inez Arimasen : thanks buat kritik dan sarannya. Ifu gak menampik kalo apa yang Ifu tulis gak sesuai EYD. Mungkin ini yang membuat nilai Bahasa Indonesia Ifu selalu jelek. Tapi maksud Ifu, setelah kata besar itu seharusnya ada koma. Maaf, banyak typo di mana-mana. Lain kali akan Ifu teliti lagi.

.

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

Minggu ini adalah minggu tersibuk yang pernah dialami baik oleh Sasuke maupun Naruto. Sejak Mikoto dan Fugaku mengatakan jika pernikahan mereka dipercepat, tepat Hari Sabtu minggu ini.

Naruto masih ingat bagaimana teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga. Bahkan ia masih ingat jawaban Mikoto waktu itu. Dengan polosnya Mikoto berkata. "Kenapa? Apakah kurang cepat?" Naruto ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok waktu itu.

"Tapi, Kaa-chan. Naru masih sekolah." Naruto mewek. Kyuubi sedang tidak ada di sini, jadi ia tidak bisa bermanja-manja dengan kakaknya dan mengadu pada Kyuubi agar membujuk Mikoto untuk tidak mempercepat pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Naruto senang-senang saja karena akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Tapi, selain masalah sekolah yang ia pikirkan, ia punya masalah lain.

Malam pertama.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada malam pertamanya nanti. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa perasaan Sasuke padanya. Yang ia tahu Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Bahkan, sekali lihat pun orang pasti tahu kalau mereka saling membenci.

Naruto terlalu takut membayangkannya. Karena itulah ia melayangkan protes ke arah Mikoto. Tapi sepertinya Mikoto tidak mengambil pusing pendapat Naruto.

"Kan bisa ditahan kalau mau melakukan 'itu'. Tapi kalau kalian mau melakukan itu malam harinya juga gak papa kok." Ujar Mikoto dengan santainya. Fugaku hanya memperhatikan interaksi istri dan calon menantunya itu.

Sasuke dan Itachi mendadak tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto tampak bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari 'itu' nya Mikoto.

"Pokoknya kalian akan menikah Hari Sabtu nanti." Fugaku menyela dengan tegas. Tidak ingin mendengar debat lebih jauh dari ini. Lagipula keputusannya mutlak. Jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa membantah perkataannya.

"Tap-tapi Tou-..." Naruto ingin menyela. Tapi melihat death glare Fugaku, nyali Naruto menciut. Ia memilih mengangguk patuh seperti anjing daripada mati di tangan Fugaku.

"Tou-san, kenapa mendadak begini?" tanya Itachi. Ia memang tidak tahu detail rencana pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke. Oleh karena itulah, hal semacam ini membuatnya penasaran. Sasuke pun tampaknya setuju ingin mendengar penjelasan ayahnya.

"Tidak ada maksud apapun. Pokoknya kalian akan menikah Hari Sabtu nanti. Tidak ada bantahan." Suara Fugaku yang tegas mengisi kekosongan. Itachi merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban ayahnya begitu pula Sasuke. Namun mereka sadar diri, bertanya pada Fugaku di saat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Naru-chan akan izin seminggu dari sekolahnya. Ia harus mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kalian nanti. Tentunya bersama dengan Sasuke." Lanjut Mikoto.

"Kaa-san. Bukankah satu minggu waktu yang sangat singkat?" tanya Sasuke. Bukan bermaksud kalau ia ingin memperlambat pernikahannya. Kan ia ada rasa sama Naruto, jadi pengen cepet-cepet nikahnya. Cuma, satu minggu untuk mempersiapkan sebuah pernikahan? Bukankah terlalu singkat.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menyiapkan hotel tempat resepsi, undangan, catering, dan keperluan lainnya. Kalian hanya perlu fiting baju saja." Jelas Mikoto. Itachi menganga mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ibunya sudah menyiapkan hal ini semenjak lama.

"Ita-nii kenapa melongo seperti itu?" bisik Naruto ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus. Tebakannya, Itachi tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Jangan tanya padaku." Balas Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam. Kemudian menatap Mikoto dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Tapi, Naru belum siap Kaa-chan." Naruto mewek. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar setidaknya pernikahannya dengan Sasuke ditunda sebulan lagi.

"Tidak bisa Naru-chan. Undangannya sudah disebar." Mikoto menolak secara tegas. Tatapan Naruto sangat berbahaya.

"Apa?! Sudah disebar?!" Naruto berseru kaget. Itachi pun tampak membelalakkan matanya. Pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Sasuke, Naruto dan Itachi adalah, siapa saja yang sudah menerima undangan?

"Kenapa kaget begitu?" kali ini Fugaku yang berbicara.

"Siapa saja yang sudah menerima undangannya?" tanay Itachi. Naruto dan Sasuke mengiyakkan.

"Tentu saja teman-teman Naru-chan, rekan kerja Sasuke, dan kolega Fugaku." Mikoto yang menjawab. Ia terkikik geli melihat wajah Sasuke dan Naruto yang melongo. Tampaknya Itachi sudah bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"APA?!"

Naruto juga masih ingat bahwa ia berteriak paling keras saat itu. Hingga Sasuke dengan teganya menjitak kepala pirang Naruto. Itachi hanya bisa meringis saat Sasuke mengarahkan death glare nya ke arah Naruto. Semoga adik iparnya itu selamat.

Hari ini Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja selesai fiting baju pengantin. Awalnya Naruto ingin protes saat Mikoto mengatakan jika ia harus memakai gaun. Mikoto beralibi bahwa ini adalah permintaan mendiang ibunya dulu. Secara tidak langsung Mikoto telah mengancam Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa menolak jika sudah menyangkut ibunya. Membayangkan ibunya menangis di surga sana, Naruto tidak tega.

Sejak tadi ia tidak berhenti bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu cuek bebek saja menanggapi ocehan Naruto. Mereka mampir ke cafe untuk makan siang. Seperti biasa, Naruto memeras Sasuke dengan memesan banyak makanan. Pemuda emo itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto.

Masih kekanakan.

"Dobe. Makan pelan-pelan. Nanti kau mati tersedak." Ujar Sasuke sok menasehati.

Naruto menelan kunyahannya. Meminum jus jeruk yang tadi ia pesan kemudian menatap Sasuke sewot.

"Secara tidak langsung, kau menyumpahiku mati Teme."

"Siapa juga yang mau menyumpahi orang bodoh sepertimu. Membuang-buang waktu saja." Balas Sasuke cuek. Meminum jus tomatnya tanpa merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Lihatlah pemuda pirang itu, wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu.

"Teme! Aku tidak bodoh." Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu membalas ejekan Sasuke.

"Ya, kau bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh."

"Ya, kau bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Teme!"

"Orang bodoh mana mau ngaku."

"Sudah berapa kali aku harus bilang. Aku tidak bodoh."

"Hn."

"Teme!"

Setelah membalas ejekan Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya dan tidak berniat membalas lagi, Naruto melanjutkan acara makannya dengan brutal. Sedangkan Sasuke, entah sejak kapan, makan siangnya telah kandas.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan siang di cafe itu, Naruto sudah ingin pulang. Sasuke menyetujuinya karena ia juga lelah. Mereka ada di cafe cukup lama karena Naruto kembali memesan banyak makanan. Dan butuh waktu untuk menghabiskannya.

Naruto kesal pada Sasuke karena lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengejeknya. Dengan wajah memerah Naruto keluar dari cafe diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya. Tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang sedang ramai, Naruto menyebrang.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi memang ada di seberang jalan. Karena cafe ini tidak menyediakan lapangan parkir. Daripada kena tilang polisi karena parkir sembarangan, Sasuke memilih memarkirkan mobilnya di seberang jalan. Agak jauh dari cafe, sehingga mereka perlu menyebrang untuk sampai ke mobil.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tidak fokus segera menyusul. Apalagi saat ia melihat ada mobil yang melintas di depan pemuda pirang itu. Dengan reflek yang bagus, Sasuke segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto dan menariknya menjauhi jalan raya.

Sasuke bernafas lega. Naruto tidak jadi tertabrak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh. Kau bisa mati!" seru Sasuke terdengar penuh kemarahan. Padahal terselip kekhawatiran di dalamnya. Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Sasuke bisa merasakan itu. Oleh karenanya, Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan mendekapnya erat. Pemuda pirang itu terisak-isak di dadanya.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga pemuda itu dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Mencoba menghibur Naruto.

"Ssstt... tidak apa-apa." Bisik Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarnya balas mendekap Sasuke. Lengannya melingkar di leher Sasuke dan isakannya semakin keras.

"Sasu.. hisk..." Naruto mendekap Sasuke semakin erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu. Tinggi Naruto memang lebih pendek dari Sasuke. Hal itu memudahkan Sasuke untuk memeluknya.

"Kau aman sekarang." Sasuke berulang kali menenangkan Naruto. Tapi isakan pemuda itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Naruto. Kemudian menuntunnya ke mobil. Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di kursi penumpang sebelah kemudi. Sasuke segera masuk melalui sisi lainnya. Kemudian memasangkan safety belt Naruto. Pemuda itu masih terisak.

Sasuke tidak tega melihat Naruto se-syok ini.

Sasuke pun menagkup pipi Naruto. Mengelusnya. Menepis lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi chubby itu.

Naruto terus saja terisak. Sasuke yang tidak ingin melihat tangisan itu segera membungkam bibir Naruto.

"Mmph-.." Naruto mendesah di sela-sela panggutan Sasuke. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat sadar bahwa Sasuke baru saja menciumnya. Lelehan air mata tidak lagi turun dari kedua iris shappire itu.

Sasuke, dengan lembut memanggut bibir Naruto. Menghisap bibir bawah dan atas pemuda pirang itu secara bergantian. Lidahnya sesekali terjulur untuk menjilat bibir Naruto. Menekan-nekannya agar bibir itu terbuka.

Naruto masih tidak merespon. Selain ia masih syok dengan kejadian tadi. Sasuke menambah ke-syok-annya dengan mencium Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Saat sadar Sasuke memindahkan tangan Naruto yang meremas kemejanya beralih melingkarkan lengan itu di leher Sasuke. Sementara pemuda raven itu memeluk pinggang Naruto semakin erat. Lidahnya berusaha masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Karena tak kunjung membuka bibirnya, akhirnya Sasuke menggigit bibir Naruto hingga ada celah agar lidahnya bisa masuk.

"Hmmph!—Mpphh!—Nghmphh!" Naruto mendesah keras saat lidah Sasuke memasuki mulutnya. Berputar-putar dari atas ke bawah dan menjilati apa saja yang bisa diraihnya. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sasuke. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat. Akhirnya, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan Naruto. Kemudian beralih mengecupi leher bening si pirang.

Naruto melenguh. Berulang kali Sasuke mengecup, menjilat, dan mengigiti lehernya. Menimbulkan bercak merah terang yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Menyadari Naruto sudah berhenti menangis, Sasuke melepaskan hisapannya di leher Naruto dan beralis untuk memeluknya saja.

"Jangan menangis lagi, oke?!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Wajah Naruto sudah sangat merah sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa perbuatan Sasuke. Maka dari itu, Naruto hanya mengencangkan pelukannya.

Untuk beberapa menit, mereka masih berpelukan. Sampai Sasuke sadar bahwa pelukan Naruto mengendur. Ternyata Naruto tertidur, mungkin lelah menangis. Sasuke pun merebahkan tubuh Naruto agar senyaman mungkin bersandar di kursi.

Sasuke bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia baru saja mencium Naruto. Bahkan membubuhkan kissmarsk di leher calon istrinya itu. Memang, Naruto nanti akan sah menjadi istrinya yang artinya, Sasuke berhak melakukan apapun pada Naruto. Tapi apa jadinya, jika pemuda pirang itu mengamuk?

Mungkin sekarang tidak, karena pikiran Naruto tidak terfokus padanya. Tapi nanti? Sasuke berharap Naruto tidak akan mengingat apa-apa.

Berusaha menetralkan rona wajahnya, Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mulai meninggalkan arena parkir itu.

.

.

.

Kyuubi kembali ke taman tempat ia bertemu dengan Pein. Pemuda bersurai orange yang nyaris sama dengannya itu membuat Kyuubi harus kembali teringat masa lalu. Masa lalu pahit yang ingin ia lupakan.

Kyuubi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman tempat ia kembali bertemu dengan Pein. Tapi ia tidak menyangka jika Pein juga mengunjungi taman itu lagi. Dan akhirnya mereka bertemu.

Pein mengajak Kyuubi ke cafe. Kyuubi tidak banyak membantah. Ia tahu, menolak Pein adalah kesalahan besar. Tapi Kyuubi terlanjur sakit hati.

Mereka duduk di cafe dekat taman. Cuacanya sedang cerah, tetapi hati Kyuubi terlihat mendung. Ia pura-pura sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Siapa tahu ada e-mail dari Itachi.

"Kau mau apa Kyuu?" tanya Pein. Pemuda orange tersebut bersikap sangat lembut. Tapi, bagi kyuubi yang sudah tahu Pein luar dalam, tidak akan pernah jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

"Terserah!" balas Kyuubi ketus. Mood nya sangat buruk saat ini. Andai Itachi ada di sini. Mungking mood Kyuubi bisa naik.

"Mattaku.. tetap ketus seperti dulu."

Kyuubi memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Ia merasakan getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya. Ternyata ada e-mail dari Itachi. aura suram Kyuubi sedikit berkurang. Membuat Pein yang merasakannya menaikkan alis.

_**Hai Kyuu.**_

**U kirim e-mail hnya utk blang gt?! Ck, keriput.**

_**Gk boleh? :/**_

**Sp yg nglarang?! :/**

_**Ya.. sp tahu kan Kyuu. U kan grang. :P**_

**Klo gk ad yg pnting gk usah kirim e-mail baka!**

_**Pnting kok! **_

**Klo gt gk usah bertele-tele keriput! **

_**Naruto kyknya syok.**_

**Syok?! Np sama Naruto?! *tear***

_**Gk usah nangis Kyuu. Dy pingsan. Sasuke bilang, tadi nyaris ketabrak.**_

**Yang bener?! **

_**Ya iyalah. Masak boong. U ada di mana? Kujemput.**_

**Di cafe dket taman.**

_**Oke *smirk* tunggu ya. XD**_

Kyuubi bingung dengar emot smirk di e-mail terakhir Itachi. karena terlalu asyik berkirim e-mail dengan pemuda raven itu. Ia mengabaikan Pein yang tampak marah karena ucapannya dari tadi tidak ditanggapi Kyuubi.

"Kamu kenapa sih Kyuu?! Dari tadi nyuekin aku." Tanya Pein.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Kyuubi ketus.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Ujar seorang pelayan wanita yang mengantarkan pesanan Pein. Kyuubi tidak memesan tadi, tapi ia yakin jika Pein memesankannya makanan.

"Ini pie apel mu Kyuu." Pein menyodorkan pie apel ke arah Kyuubi. Meskipun itu makanan kesukaannya karena mengandung apel. Tapi, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak berselera. Ia berdoa semoga Itachi segera datang.

Pein mulai menyantap makan siangnya. Ia memperhatikan Kyuubi yang tampak tidak berniat untuk memakan makan siangnya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Pein.

"Aku tidak lapar!"

"Ayo dimakan Kyuu, nanti kamu sakit." Ujar Pein sok perhatian. Kyuubi mendecih. Mengingat pasti setiap penghianatan Pein padanya.

"Jangan sok perhatian."

"Aku kan masih sayang kamu Kyuu."

"Tapi aku nggak."

"Kenapa?!" tanya Pein dengan polosnya. Tidak menyadari Kyuubi yang ingin meledak. Pemuda itu dengan gamblang mengatakan kenapa setelah apa yang ia perbuat dulu pada Kyuubi. Bagaimana hal semacam itu mudah dimaafkan.

"Kau tanya kenapa?! Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Aku pergi!" Kyuubi mendorong kursinya ke belakang. Hendak pergi saat ia mendengar suara 'cring' dari pintu cafe. Ternyata Itachi sudah datang. Ingatkan dia untuk berterima kasih pada Itachi nanti.

Itachi tampak kebingungan, matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan di kafe. Kemudian terpaku pada sosok Kyuubi yang sedang berdiri. Tersenyum tipis, Itachi menghampiri wanita orange itu.

"Kyuu." Panggilnya.

"Kita pergi Itachi." Kyuubi menlingkarkan lengannya di lengan Itachi. Memeluk lengan itu. Itachi tampak kebingungan namun senang lengannya dipeluk oleh Kyuubi.

"Tunggu Kyuu, siapa dia?!" Pein menyela. Tidak rela jika acara makan siangnya dengan Kyuubi diganggu oleh pria asing.

"Dia Itachi. Kekasihku. Dan tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Kita pergi, Itachi." Sahut Kyuubi dengan nada ketusnya.

Itachi tersentak. Tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuubi akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Ia memandangi pemuda berambut orange dengan banyak piercing di wajahnya. Tidak mungkin jia pemuda ini adlaah pacarnya Kyuubi dan Kyuubi hendak membuatnya cemburu. Karena dari awal ia datang, Kyuubi bukannya bersikap menggoda malah berkata ketus padanya.

Jadi, otak jenius Itachi menyimpulkan jika pemuda itu ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Kyuubi.

Itachi pun melepaskan rangkulan Kyuubi di lengannya. Kyuubi yang awalnya hendak memanfaatkan Itachi agar Pein tidak mengganggunya sekaligus modus memeluk Itachi merasa kecewa. Tapi sedetik kemudian kekecewaan itu memudar kala Itachi merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu milik Kyuubi.

"Ada masalah apa dengan kekasihku?" tanya Kyuubi dengan seringai angkuhnya. Kyuubi terpana. Tidak menyangka Itachi dengan gamblangnya mengiyakkan apa yang diucapkan Kyuubi tadi.

Pein hanya diam.

"Jika tidak ada urusan lagi. Kami permisi." Masih dengan merangkul bahu Kyuubi, Itachi menuntun wanita itu keluar dari Cafe. Meninggalkan Pein yang menatap kepergian Kyuubi.

"Kau milikku Kyuu. Baik sekarang ataupun nanti." Bisik Pein dengan aura mengancam.

.

.

.

Sasuke sempat panik tadi. Setelah mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke yang menyangka bahwa Naruto sedang tidur seperti di mobil tadi. Tapi saat hendak menggendong Naruto, Sasuke merasakan nafas Naruto terputus. Pemuda itu sempat tidak bernafas.

Dengan panik yang berlebihan, Sasuke segera melakukan CPR. Tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto. Ia berulang kali menekan dada Naruto dan memberikan nafas buatan. Hingga ia merasakan Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat rapuh tadi.

Setelah nyakin Naruto telah sadar, Sasuke segera menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka. Merebahkan tubuh lemah Naruto di atas kasur.

"Sasu-hhh.." suara Naruto terdengar begitu lirih di telinga Sasuke.

"Sudah. Jangan bicara dan istirahat saja. Oke?!" ujar Sasuke lembut. Mengelus surai pirang Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu kembali memejamkan matanya. Fisik dan batinnya lelah.

Setelah mengecup kening Naruto, Sasuke keluar dari kamar. Ia disambut oleh Mikoto yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa dengan Naru-chan?!" tanya Mikoto khawatir. Naruto lebih dari sekedar menantunya. Wanita itu begitu sayang pada Naruto.

"Dia sedang tidur. Mungkin masih syok." Balas Sasuke.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Naruto nyaris tertabrak mobil. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa Kaa-san."

"Benar sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Tadi sempat berhenti bernafas. Tapi aku sudah memberi pertolongan pertama."

"Kalau begitu kamu tungguin Naru-chan ya."

"Ha'i. Tapi Kaa-san. Ambilkan kompres dan sebaskom air."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengelap keringat Naruto. Dari tadi dia berkeringat dingin."

"Baiklah. Akan Kaa-san ambilkan." Kemudian Mikoto meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Mengenggam telapak tangan Naruto yang terasa dingin.

'segera bangun Dobe.'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huaaaaa! GOMEN! SasuNaru gak jadi nikah di chapter ini...

Jangan marah ya para readers... *Sujud-sujud mohon ampun*

Di sini juga ada SasuNaru kissing scene. Cukup gak untuk meredam amarah para readers?

.

.

Thanks buat yang masih berkenan baca and review fic ini. Ifu terharu hisk... #PLAK

Yah... meski entah mengapa reviewnya gak sebanyak dulu. Tapi gak papa. Inilah resikonya jadi Author.. ah... hatiku tersayat... #PLAK

Malam pertamanya SasuNaru? Rahasia... biarkan rumput yang bergoyang menjawab pertanyaan para readers #DUAG *Sok misterius lu Thor*

Ifu setuju. Fujoshi kayak kita-kita, tanpa rate M hidup terasa hampa... *Kayak apa ee...*

Kiba ama Shika?! Ah... Ifu males ngetiknya... soalnya Ifu fokus pair SasuNaru and ItaKyuu... gini aja udah ribet... gomen.

Naruto putus sekolah? Enggak lah... meskipun Naruto benci di rape sama Sasuke. Dia sadar kalo sekolah itu penting. Wkwkwk...

SuzyOnyx : yang mecum bukan Naru. Tapi Ifu.. Hihihi... XD

.

.

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di mobil Itachi, pemuda berambut panjang itu bertanya.

"Kyuu, siapa cowok tadi?" tanya Itachi. Rasa penasarannya begitu besar. Meskipun baru kenal dengan Kyuubi, tapi Itachi sudah merasakan perasaan ingin melindungi wanita itu. Entah mengapa, di matanya, sosok Kyuubi begitu rapuh.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Ujar Kyuubi tanpa mau menatap mata Itachi. Sosoknya menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak ingin Itachi mengetahui ia yang menahan tangisnya. Sosok di masa lalu itu sanggup membuka luka Kyuubi.

Itachi menggenggam tangan Kyuubi lembut. Mengelus-elus punggung tangannya. Mencoba memberi kekuatan pada wanita itu meski ia belum tahu apa yang menjadi permasalahannya.

"Itachi-..." Kyuubi memandang sendu ke arah Itachi. melihat tangannya yang digenggam. Begitu hangat. Hingga ia merasa tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini.

"Ceritakan saja Kyuu. Itu akan membuatmu lega." Itachi tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang saat itu juga disukai oleh Kyuubi. Itachi terus saja mengelus punggung tangan Kyuubi. Saat itu juga Kyuubi tidak mampu menahan air matanya. Perlakuan lembut Itachi begitu menyentuh.

"Di-dia mantanku."

DEG

Jantung Itachi berpacu. Tidak menyangka kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Kyuubi. Ia merasa hancur karena bukan ia yang pertama untuk Kyuubi.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian Itachi tetap tersenyum. Masih mengelus punggung tangan Kyuubi yang digenggamnya. Tangannya yang satu lagi terangkat, mengelus pipi Kyuubi yang telah basah karena air mata.

"Di-dia.. hiks.. menghianatiku Chi..."

Dada Itachi berdenyut nyeri. Inikah yang membuat Kyuubi terluka. Laki-laki penuh piercing itu tega menyakiti Kyuubinya. Jiwa melindungi Itachi semakin besar. Ia pun mengelus surai orange Kyuubi.

"Tidak apa Kyuu. Itu hanya masa lalu. Lupakan saja. Sekarang pikirkan masa depanmu. Okay?"

Kyuubi yang mendengarnya lantas memeluk leher Itachi kuat. Tidak mengizinkan pemuda itu lari darinya. Itachi tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut Kyuubi dan yang satunya memeluk punggung itu posesif.

Kyuubi masih terisak-isak di dadanya. Nafasnya terengah. Terlalu lelah menangis. Wajahnya tersembunyi di leher Itachi hingga pemuda itu mampu merasakan hangatnya nafas Kyuubi.

"Sudah?" tanya Itachi saat merasa isakan Kyuubi berhenti. Pelan-pelan, Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya memerah malu karena sadar ia baru saja memeluk Itachi.

Kyuubi menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak ingin Itachi melihat wajahnya yang memalukan. Padahal menurut Itachi, wajah Kyuubi yang sedang memerah malu itu sangat manis.

"Kyuu..." panggil Itahci untuk kesekian kalinya. Kyuubi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawab.

"Hah?! Uh... a-apa?!" wajah Kyuubi semakin merah karena ketahuan melamun.

"Pasang safety belt mu. Kita harus segera pulang." Itachi menatap ke depan setelah memasang safety belt nya. Ia melirik ke arah Kyuubi yang dengan gugup memasang safety belt. Wajahnya memerah.

Manis sekali.

.

.

.

Mikoto baru saja memberikan sebaskom air dan kompres seperti yang diminta Sasuke. Mikoto memperhatikan putranya yang dengan telaten mengusap keringat Naruto. Puas melihatnya, Mikoto pun keluar kamar, tidak ingin menggangu putranya itu.

Sasuke dengan telaten mengusapkan kompres yang telah dibasahi oleh air itu di kening Naruto. Pipi, wajahnya. Turun ke leher. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke melepaskan kemeja yang dipakai Naruto. Meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher Naruto dan mengangkatnya sedikit agar memudahkannya untuk menanggalkan kemeja Naruto.

Setelahnya Sasuke kembali mengusap dada Naruto. Turun ke perut. Kedua lengannya. Bahkan punggung Naruto pun tidak luput. Setelahnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari. Mengambil piama berwarna biru muda milik Naruto. Memasangkannya di tubuh Naruto. Sekalipun ia tidak merasa risih harus melepas celana jeans si pirang.

Setelah memasangkan piamanya, Sasuke segera menyelimuti tubuh Naruto sebatas dada. Diperhatikannya wajah pemuda blonde itu. Begitu polos layaknya anak kecil.

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto sebelum keluar dari kamar. Membawa baskom berisi air bekas mengelap Naruto tadi dan meletakkannya di dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuubi datang. Bersama Itachi tentunya. Sasuke menatap heran ke arah kakaknya itu. Memberi isyarat mata yang hanya dimengerti oleh para Uchiha mengenai penyebab mata Kyuubi bengkak.

Itachi hanya menggedikkan bahu. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Ia tahu Kyuubi tidak akan senang jika ia bicara. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih untuk menjaga rahasia.

Kyuubi segera ke atas. Ke kamar Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia lihat adiknya sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Sasuke dan Itachi menyusul tak lama kemudian.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naru?" tanya wanita itu.

"Dia nyaris tertabrak mobil saat akan menyebrang jalan." Jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu?! Kau itu-... memang selalu menyusahkan ya?!" Kyuubi menatap wajah damai Naruto.

"Chi." Panggil Kyuubi.

"Hn?!"

"Malam ini aku menginap ya. Boleh?!"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kaa-san pasti mengijinkan." Balas Itachi. Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya lengket. Banyak kejadian tidak terduga hari ini.

"Dimana Kaa-chan. Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi." Tanya Kyuubi. Ia beranjak dari ranjang adiknya itu. Menghampiri pintu. Berniat keluar.

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin di dapur."

Itachi mengikuti Kyuubi yang keluar dari kamar Naruto. Terlihat wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke sandaran sofa.

"Kyuu.." panggil Itachi. pemud itu juga mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuubi.

"Hm..." gumam Kyuubi sebagai balas. Wanita itu menutup matanya. Merasa lelah. Batinnya banyak diuji hari ini.

"Tentang cowok tadi. Aku ingin tahu siapa namanya." Ujar Itachi. Ia mengambil remote dan menyalakan TV. Volumenya ia kecilkan. TV itu hanya untuk pengusir suasana hening sampai Kyuubi mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mengapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya penasaran." Balas Itachi cuek. Setelahnya, suasana hening untuk sesaat. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya suara TV yang terdengar.

"Aku lelah Chi..." bisik Kyuubi.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Boleh aku tidur di bahumu?!" tanya Kyuubi. Tidak lagi bersandar di sofa, ia menatap ke arah Itachi dengan pandangan memohon.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Tentu."

Kyuubi pun memeluk lengan Itachi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu. Matanya terasa semakin berat saja. Mungkin karena lelah menangis. Maka ia biarkan kegelapan menguasai pikirannya. Yang terakhir ia ingat adalah sentuhan bibir Itachi di keningnya.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Untungnya pemuda itu sudah memakai celana pendek berwarna abu-abu. Meski masih bertelanjang dada.

Naruto tampak kebingungan. Matanya tidak fokus sama sekali. Sasuke yang cemas segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa?!" tanyanya lembut. Ia mengusap dahi Naruto yang lagi-lagi berkeringat.

Mata Naruto yang semula tidak fokus kini menatap Sasuke. Tubuhnya pun mulai rileks. Tidak setegang tadi.

"Mau mandi?" tanya Sasuke. Piama yang dikenakan Naruto mulai menempel di tubuhnya. Basah oleh keringat. Seburuk itukah kejadian tadi?

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Sasuke segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang masih bertelanjang dada. Ia menyiapkan air hangat dalam bath tub. Setelah terisi hampir setengahnya, Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto. Ia menggendong pemuda itu a la bridal style. Naruto tidak protes. Batinnya terlalu lelah untuk berontak. Ia hanya bisa mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

Bahkan Naruto tidak protes saat pemuda itu menelanjangi tubuhnya yang penuh keringat. Kemudian kembali menggendongnya dan meletakkannya dalam bath tub.

Sasuke tidak risih sekalipun melihat Naruto telanjang. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah kesehatan pemuda itu. Nafsu tidak bisa menguasainya sekarang. Naruto lebih penting dari sekerdar memuaskan nafsunya. Lagi pula mereka belum sah untuk melakukan hal sejauh itu.

Sasuke memandikan Naruto dengan lembut. Ia mengoleskan sabun jeruk kesukaan Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu merasa tenang. Sasuke segera membilas tubuh Naruto tanpa mengusapkan sabun ke area bawah pemuda itu. Sasuke tidak cukup berani.

Sasuke membuka penutup bath tub hingga air di dalamnya mengalir menuju pembuangan. Mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh Naruto. Sasuke kembali menggendong tubuh pemuda itu dan meletakkannya di kasur sementara ia menuju lemari dan mengambil piama Naruto yang lain.

"Aku akan ke dapur dulu." Ujar Sasuke. Tetapi tidak jadi saat merasakan Naruto mencengkeram lengannya kemudian menggeleng.

"Tapi kau harus makan..." bisik Sasuke. Kemudian mengelus poni Naruto.

"Ak-khu... thi-dak lapharrr..." ujar Naruto terbata-bata. suaranya seolah menghilang. Terdengar serak di telinga Sasuke. Mungkin karena tenggorokannya kering.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam. Kau harus makan." Balas Sasuke. Dengan tidak rela Naruto mengiyakkan.

Sasuke pun melangkah menuju dapur, dilihatnya sang ibu yang sedang memasak makan malam. Kyuubi juga ada di sana. Mungkin membantu ibunya.

"Kaa-san."

"Ah.. Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaan Naru-chan?!" tanya Mikoto.

"Baik Kaa-san. Dia baru saja bangun dan sudah mandi." Balas Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengambil nampan. Meletakkan gelas berisi susu yang baru saja dia buat dan semangkuk sup yang baru diangkat Mikoto.

"Begitu? Apa mental Naru tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Mikoto khawatir. Kyuubi yang mendengarnya pun sedikit khawatir. Adik tersayangnya begitu rapuh.

"Dia hanya syok. Beberapa hari lagi pasti sembuh." Balas Sasuke. Naruto begitu beruntung. Banyak orang yang mencintainya.

"Biar aku yang antar makanannya Sasuke." Tukas Kyuubi. Wanita itu ingin selalu dekat dengan adiknya. Apalagi adiknya sedang sakit sekarang.

"Baiklah. Aku ada laporan yang harus dikerjakan." Jawab Sasuke. Pemuda itu memberikan nampan berisi makan malam Naruto pada Kyuubi. Wanita itu pun bergegas ke kamar Sasuke untuk melihat adiknya.

"Kau juga makan dulu Sasuke." Ujar Mikoto.

"Nanti saja Kaa-san."

"Nanti kau sakit. Sebentar lagi ayahmu juga akan segera pulang." Bujuk Mikoto.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Naru-..." Kyuubi memasuki kamar Sasuke dan adiknya. Dilihatnya sang adik yang tampak melamun. Tersenyum tipis, Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto.

"Kyhuu?" fokus Naruto tertuju pada Kyuubi. Pemuda itu sulit untuk berbicara. Mungkin karean kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Dan Kyuubi sebagai kakak yang baik memaklumi hal itu.

"Makan dulu, oke?!" Kyuubi meletakkan nampan di atas meja nakas dekat ranjang Naruto. Mengambil mangkuk berisi sup dan bersiap menyuapi Naruto.

"Sashu-... manhaa?!" Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. Menyenderkan punggung berbalut piama itu di kepala ranjang. Menatap Kyuubi dengan sorot mata lelah.

"Ada pekerjaan. Jadi kau harus makan gaki. Biar Sasuke tidak khawatir." Ujar Kyuubi. Ia menyodorkan sendok penuh sup di depan mulut Naruto. Pemuda tiu dengan enggan membuka mulutnya. Mencoba mencerna rasa sup yang terasa aneh di mulutnya. Pahit. Padahal ia yakin itu masakan Kaa-chan. Yang artinya tidak perlu diragukan lagi rasanya. Mungkin karena ia sedang tidak fit.

Naruto tetap memaksa makanan itu masuk ke dalam lambungnya sekalipun mulutnya berontak. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke dan Kyuubi khawatir.

Setelah setengah mangkuk sup habis, Naruto tidak kuat lagi memakannya. Maka saat wanita itu hendak menyuapinya lagi, Naruto menggeleng. Tanda ia sudah kenyang. Kyuubi mengerti. Karena orang yang sedang sakit memang seperti itu. Maka setelah memaksa Naruto meminum susunya, Kyuubi menyuruh adiknya untuk beristirahat.

Dering telefon terdengar. Tampaknya dari ponsel Naruto. Kyuubi mencari sumber suara yang ternyata dari laci meja nakas. Ia melihat nama 'Kiba' terpampang di layar ponsel.

Kyuubi kenal dengan Kiba. Pemuda Inuzuka itu adalah sahabat baik adiknya sejak SMP. Kiba pun sering berkunjung ke Kediaman Namikaze sekedar untuk bermain dengan Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi."

.

.

.

Mendadak Kiba teringat dengan sahabatnya. Naruto sudah beebrpaa hari tidak masuk ke sekolah. Memang, Naruto izin selama seminggu. Tapi, Kiba tidak tahu alasannya. Apalagi, naruto sama sekali tidak bercerita apapun. Mereka lost contact. Kiba bahkan sempat berfikir jika sahabatnya itu terlalu asyik bermesraan dengan calon suaminya daripada memikirkan Kiba.

Maka dari itu Kiba berniat menelepon seklaigus mengingatkan pemuda blonde tersebut untuk makan malam. Dulunya, Naruto sering melewatkan jam makan malam karena tidak ada yang mengingatkan. Maklum, Naruto sering ditinggal sendiri di rumah.

"_Moshi-moshi."_ Suara di seberang telefon membuat Kiba mengeryit. Jelas seklai jika itu suara wanita. Kiba tidak terlalu ingat suara siapa. Tapi ia merasa familiar mendengarnya.

"Engghh-... ini siapa?!" tanya Kiba takut-takut. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruto.

"_Ini aku puppy."_ Ah... Kiba ingat panggilan ini. Ini panggilan yang biasa Kyuubi dan Shikamaru tujukan padanya. Karena ini suara wanita, jadi tidak mungkin jika Shikamaru yang menjawab. Lagipula kan yang ditelefon Kiba itu Naruto bukannya Shika.

"Eh?! Kyuubi-nee-chan?!" pekik Kiba kaget. Sejak kapan Kyuubi kembali. Naruto sama sekali tidak cerita. Naruto itu ya! Ada berita kayak gini gak kabar-kabar.

"_Iya, ini aku Kyuubi. Ada apa telfon Naru, puppy?"_ Oh.. jadi bener yang ngangkat telfon Kyuubi. Sejak kapan ya pulangnya?! Bukannya masih di Amerika?

"Engghh... Etto. Aku Cuma khawatir. Naru beberapa hari tidak masuk. Dia memang izin selama seminggu. Tapi bukan karena sakit." Jawab Kiba mengutarakan keinginan hatinya.

"_Oh itu... Naru kan harus mempersiapkan pernikahannya." _

"Hah?! Secepat itu?!" Kiba kaget. Iya sih, Naruto akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Tapi Kiba pikir pernikahannya terselenggara setelah mereka lulus SMA.

"_Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya puppy. Tapi malam minggu nanti adalah pernikahannya Naruto. Kau mungkin akan mendapatkan undangan."_

"EH?! Yang bener?!"

"_Tentu. Teman-teman Naruto yang lain pun akan diundang. Kalau aku tak salah ingat."_

"Masak sih?!"

"_Iya! Masak bohong sih..."_

"Hehe.. gomen. Ngomong-ngomong kapan Kyuubi-nee pulang dari Amerika? Naru tidak pernah cerita tuh!"

"_Beberapa hari yang lalu."_

"Oh... lalu Naru dimana? Bukankah ini ponsel Naruto?"

"_Dia sedang tidur."_

"Hah?! Ini kan terlalu awal untuk tidur?"

"_Naruto sedang sakit."_

"SAKIT?!" Pekik Kiba. Bahkan ibunya yang sedang di dapur pun dapat mendengar suara sang anak yang kelewat kencang itu.

"_Ck! Tidak usah teriak juga Puppy. Naruto Cuma syok."_

"Oh.. syok kenapa?!"

"_Tadi nyaris ketabrak."_

"Kalau begitu aku akan jenguk besok. Bersama Shikamaru."

"_Tidak masalah. Tapi Naru ada di Kediaman Uchiha. Kau tahu tempatnya?!"_

"Enghh... tidak."

"_Aku akan kirimkan alamatnya lewat e-mail."_

"Sankyu Kyuubi-nee."

"_Hm.."_

"Kalau Naru bangun, sampaikan salamku padanya ya."

"_Oke."_

"Jaa."

"_Jaa."_

Tutt...

Tutt...

Sambungan pun terputus. Kiba menghela nafas. Kemudian kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya dan mengirimkan e-mail pada Shikamaru. Mengajaknya untuk menjenguk Naruto sepulang sekolah besok.

Setelah menerima balasan Shikamaru. Kiba pun bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

.

"Cepat jalankan rencananya. Bunuh Uchiha Itachi. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak."

"Ha'i, Bos."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

HUAAAA pendek! *TEAR*

Ifu kembali lagi dengan ch 11...

GOMENNASAI...

Ifu lama update... selain karna menunggu jumlah review sesuai keinginan Ifu, beberapa hari ini Ifu dilanda demam dan harus istirahat.

Mana Laptop di sita lagi! TAT

Sorry, malah curcol...

Chap ini naik rate jadi M karena ada deskripsi waktu naruto dimandiin Sasuke. Walau implisit.

Seneng gak?! Seneng gak?! *Bling-bling*

.

.

.

Ch depan Ifu gak tahu mau bikin apa... idenya menguap. Apa langsung pernikahannya saja ya? :/

Ryuusuke583 : Yah... meskipun gak ada rate MA... toh tetap ada yang bikin lemon. Hahahaha XD

Di warning udah ada tulisan M-preg... jadi ya ada M-preg nya...

Naruto gak mungkin sakit Cuma karna ciuman sama Sasuke. Dia kan setrong... XD

Itachi jenius nya keluar kalo ada kesempatan macam begitu... Pheromonnya Kyuubi emang gak bisa ditolak...

Guest : masak sampek rambutnya warna abu-abu? Udah jadi Ojii-san dong?! Wkwkwk.. thanks udah setia nunggu ffn nya Ifu.

"Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet" Oh men! Gertakannya terlalu horror ya? sorry XD...

Kyuubi kalo jadi cewek emang rada aneh... Tapi kalo di fic ini dipaksa jadi cowok, kayak gimana gitu... masa homo .. setidaknya Itachi harus straight...

Ada yang tanya cara bikin akun? Dulu Ifu juga ribet mau bikin akun... akun pertama Ifu yang lupa e-mail dan passwordnya... makanya Ifu saranin pakek akun google saja. Lebih gampang. Tinggal diedit pen namenya. Jadi deh akun ffn.

.

.

Arigatou yang udah mampir baca dan review fic ini.

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

**Skip-pernikahan SasuNaru-**

Taman belakang Uchiha kini telah disulap menjadi sebuah altar pernikahan. Di mana banyak kursi berwarna putih berjejer. Meja-meja dengan setumpuk makanan di atasnya. Karpet merah tempat pengantin wanita berjalan nantinya.

Tapi benarkah pengantin wanita?

Yang kita bicarakan di sini bukanlah Kyuubi. Melainkan Naruto. Pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu mengalami syok karena nyaris tertabrak itu sudah merasa baikan hingga pernikahan tidak perlu di undur lagi.

Mungkin karena sahabatnya, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang datang berkunjung untuk menjenguknya. Itu cukup untuk mengembalikan keceriaan Naruto. Selain perhatian Sasuke tentunya.

Kita kembali ke pernikahan SasuNaru.

Naruto sungguh ingin mengubur wajahnya sekarang. Semua teman sekelasnya. Tidak hanya teman sekelas. Bahkan teman dari kelas lain pun datang ke acara pernikahannya. Guru-guru yang mengajar disekolahnya pun hadir. Mikoto bersungguh-sungguh saat ia bilang bahwa semua teman naruto di undang.

Naruto malu sekali.

Kalau Sasuke sih, dia tidak tahu. Pemuda raven itu selalu saja memasang wajah stoik andalannya hingga Naruto tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

Naruto berjalan di atas karpet merah menuju altar dengan lengannya yang digandeng oleh Iruka. Hari ini Iruka menjadi walinya saat pernikahan karena pemuda blonde itu sudah menganggap Iruka sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

Saat ini Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menatap ke sekeliling dan memilih bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke di depan altar. Itu lebih baik daripada melihat berbagai tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya. Mereka semua menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bermacam-macam. Ada yang menatap aneh, tertarik, iri, haru, bahkan mengejek ke arah Naruto.

Uh... Naruto jadi ingin bercermin sekarang.

Naruto menatap tangan Sasuke yang terjulur ke arahnya. Gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sedang dikenakannya saat ini membuat Naruto sulit bergerak. Hah-... ia tidak akan mau jika disuruh untuk mengenakan gaun ini lagi. Inilah yang membuatnya harus menahan malu di depan teman-temannya. Padahal dulu ia selalu berkoar-koar tentang pria sejati. Tetapi ia malah menjadi pengantin wanita seorang pria. Harga dirinya hilang sudah.

Tangan Sasuke masih terjulur ke arahnya. Ragu-ragu Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya di lengan Iruka dan beralih untuk meraih tangan Sasuke. Tangan pria itu terasa begitu hangat. Membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Kini ia bersanding dengan Sasuke. Siap untuk mengucapkan janji sehidup semati. Jelas sekali jika Naruto merasa gugup. Dan Sasuke tahu itu.

"Apakah anda, Uchiha Sasuke. Bersedia menerima Namikaze Naruto, sebagai pasangan hidup anda. Dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit. Dan berjanji untuk mencintainya, menjaganya dan mengabdikan hidup anda untuknya?" ujar sang pendeta. Menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Sasuke tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Naruto gemetar mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan janji itu. Janji di hadapan Tuhan. Janji yang mungkin hanya terjadi satu kali seumur hidup. Dan itu untuk orang seperti Naruto? Yang belum tentu dicintainya? Naruto ingin menangis sekarang. Ia tidak ingin menikah hanya untuk janji palsu Sasuke. Hatinya seolah teriris saat membayangkannya.

"Apakah anda, Namikaze Naruto. Bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai pasangan hidup anda. Dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit. Dan berjanji untuk mencintainya, menjaganya dan mengabdikan hidup anda untuknya?" Kini sang pendeta menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, saya ber-bersedia." Ujar Naruto. Pemuda itu menatap ke arah Sasuke. Tidak ada senyum di wajahnya meskipun ia ingin mengeluarkannya. Seolah tidak pantas senyum itu hadir di wajahnya saat ini.

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri. Sasuke-san, anda bisa mencium pasangan anda." Ujar sang pendeta. Menutup buku yang tadinya terbuka lebar.

Sasuke dan Naruto berhadapan sekarang. Mereka tidak peduli sekeliling. Tidak peduli para wanita yang menjadi fans Sasuke menjerit tidak rela bahwa pria idaman mereka telah ada yang memiliki. Maupun Mikoto yang sedang asyik memotret pasangan baru itu.

Sasuke menangkup pipi Naruto dan mengecup kening itu penuh perasaan. Naruto yang merasakan sentuhan itu menutup mata. Ingin sekali menangis karena Sasuke tidak mencium bibirnya. Itu bisa menjadi pertanda bahwa Sasuke tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Naruto. Pemuda itu ingin menjerit, mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke. Tapi ia takut, takut pemuda itu justru meninggalkannya. Ia tidak akan sanggup.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto harus menerima banyak sekali ucapan salam. Dari teman-temannya dan rekan kerja Sasuke. Sebagian besar, Naruto tidak tahu para undangan selain teman-teman dan guru-guru di sekolahnya.

Kiba terkikik geli melihat wajah sahabatnya itu. Terlihat begtu manis dalam balutan gaun berwarna putih yang sangat panjang.

"Wah, sahabatku ini sudah besar rupanya." Ujar Kiba. Memeluk sahabatnya itu. Naruto cemberut, tapi tetap membalas pelukan Kiba.

"Jangan menggodaku Kib."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau berbeda dari biasanya."

"Tentu saja beda. Aku kan pakai gaun."

"Haha... kau benar."

"Kiba. Jangan ngobrol dulu. Yang lain antri tuh!" suara Shikamaru terletak di belakang Kiba. Pemuda itu memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan dalaman putih. Tampak serasi dengan Kiba. Bahkan pemuda itu menggamit tangan Kiba. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Sementara Sasuke tampak tidak peduli.

"Shika. Kau tambah akrab sama Kiba ya?!" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan pacarku." Sahut Shikamaru malas.

"Eh?! Yang benar?!" Naruto kaget. Kiba punya pacar kok gak cerita-cerita sih.

Kiba mencubit pinggang Shikamaru karena malu.

"Kau ini! Gak usah bilang-bilang juga! Dasar ember!" Kiba mengomel. Menyumpahi Shikamaru dalam hati sementara Naruto tertawa. Tidak menyangka akhirnya sahabatnya itu punya pacar.

"Cepet nyusul aku deh kalau gitu!" goda Naruto.

"Oke. Kau tunggu saja undangannya." Sahut Shika.

"SHIKA! Berhenti menyahuti Naruto!" Akhirnya Kiba pun menyeret pemuda nanas itu setelah sebelumnya pamit pada Naruto.

"Teman-temanmu aneh sekali." Ujar Sasuke.

"Yah... begitulah mereka." Sahut Naruto.

Kali ini teman-teman wanita Naruto dan beberapa tidak dikenal pemuda pirang itu. Mungkin rekan kerja Sasuke. Atau bawahannya. Entahlah. Siapa yang tahu.

"Naruto! Kau beruntung sekali. Punya suami yang tampan seperti Sasuke-kun."

"Iya! Kau punya kenalan cowok tampan kok tidak dikenalkan pada kami. Malah diembat sendiri!"

"Seharusnya kau bagi-bagi Naruto!"

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun tampan sekali!"

"Sasuke-sama kenapa harus menikah sih! Kenapa tidak denganku?!"

"Sasuke-sama! Bercerailah dengan istrimu dan nikahi aku!"

Yah.. begitulah teriakan para wanita yang mendatangi pasangan baru kita. Sungguh tidak tahu malu. Mengatakan hal sedemikian rupa di hadapan pasangan pengantin itu.

"Naru. Ayo kita pergi." Bisik Sasuke di telinga si pirang. Menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berusaha keluar dari kerumunan. Sementara Naruto menjinjing gaunnya agar tidak mengganggunya saat berjalan.

"Loh?! Sasuke-kun kemana?!"

"Naruto juga kemana?!" mereka pun membiarkan wanita-wanita itu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sementara SasuNaru menghampiri Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Wah?! Pasangan barunya sudah datang nih!" goda Mikoto. Naruto hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sementara Sasuke bertahan dengan wajah temboknya.

"Hn."

"Kalian tidak menyalami para tamu?!" tanya Mikoto setelah beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban dari godaannya.

"Mereka mengganggu." Sahut Sasuke.

"Dimana Kyuu-nee?!" setelah bisa mengontrol rona wajahnya, Naruto bertanya di mana keberadaan sang kakak. Ia tidak menjumpainya dari tadi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin pergi bersama Itachi. Kaa-san tidak menjumpainya sejak tadi."

"Oh..." Naruto hanya bisa ber-oh ria. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dihadapkan pada 3 orang Uchiha membuat kepalanya pusing. Mikoto pengecualian.

"Naru-chan." Panggil Mikoto.

Naruto yang tengah melamun pun tersentak. Kemudian menjawab panggilan dari ibu mertuanya itu.

"Jangan lupa ya."

"Hah?! Lupa apa?!"

"Jangan lupa membuatkan kami cucu." Sahut Mikoto dengan senyum mesumnya. Oh, ya ampun. Naruto tidak pernah membayangkan ibu mertuanya itu ketularan mesumnya Sasuke.

"Kaa-chan. Naru mana bisa membuat cucu." Naruto merajuk. Merengek pada Mikoto agar berhenti menggodanya.

"Lho?! Siapa yang tahu?! Benar kan Fugaku?" Mikoto menatap ke arah suaminya. Memberikan pandangan mengancam untuk mengiyakkan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Hn." Sahut Fugaku singkat. Hn bukan berarti mengiyakkan kan?!

"Lagipula kan Naru laki-laki. Mana bisa hamil." Naurto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat begitu imut. Bahkan di mata Sasuke.

"Mou. Pokoknya Naru-chan harus membuatkan cucu untuk Kaa-chan." Sekarang gantian Mikoto yang merengek. Ya ampun, tidak sadar umur.

"Kaa-san... berhenti menggoda Naruto." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Mikoto merutuki putra bungsunya itu. Kenapa harus mewarisi sikap Fugaku yang dingin. Kalau tidak dijodohkan seperti ini, mana mungkin putra bungsunya itu menikah.

"Kau!" tunjuk Mikoto pada Sasuke. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Harus bekerja setiap malam bersama Naru-chan. Pokoknya Kaa-chan harus dapat cucu." Mikoto memeluk lengan Fugaku dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Fugaku menghela nafas. Kenapa istirnya mendadak kekanakan begini.

"Kaa-san..." Sasuke menghela nafas. Mempertanyakan kemana ibunya yang anggun itu.

"Tidak ada penolakan."

"Hn."

Sedangkan Naruto. Dia sudah pundung di pojokan dari tadi. Menyalahkan takdir yang begitu kejam padanya.

Sebenarnya Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah tahu jika Naruto itu 'istimewa'. Karena itulah Fugaku tidak mempermasalahkan saat Mikoto memaksa Sasuke dan Naruto untuk memberikan mereka cucu.

Yang jadi masalahnya adalah... apakah Sasuke akan mengabulkan permohonan mereka agar segera mendapat cucu?

.

.

.

Kyuubi dan Itachi asyik mengobrol sejak tadi. Smebari menikmati kue-kue yang tersedia di meja. Tak lama kemudian sosok pria berambut pirang panjang yang diikat separuh dan seorang wanita yang juga berambut pirang bermata biru yang diikat pony tail menghampiri Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"Hai Kyuu... lama tidak jumpa." Ujar pria berambut pirang itu. Jas hitamnya tidak dikancing. Memperlihatkan kemeja putih dan dasi hitamnya.

Kyuubi enleh. Menatap siapa gernagan yang mengganggu acara ngobrolnya dengan Itachi.

"Ah! Dei!" Kyuubi berseru dengan senangnya dan menubruk Deidara. Pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi. Sepupu Kyuubi dari keluarga Yamanaka. Mereka memang sudah lama tidak ketemu. Kira-kira sejak Kyuubi berada di Amerika.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Kyuubi. Itachi mengerling tidak suka dengan itu. Kenapa Kyuubi memeluk seorang pria. Tepat dihadapannya lagi.

"Ya. aku juga." Balas pria itu. Itachi semakin terbakar cemburu. Ia akan pergi dari sana saat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat bermata biru menghampirinya dengan senyum centil.

Itachi hanya mampu memutar kedua bola matanya. Bisa ia tebak bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini sedang berusaha untuk menggodanya. Oh... tidak mempan. Cinta Itachi hanya untuk Kyuubi seorang.

"Hai tampan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" wanita itu dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di samping Itachi. tempat yang semula diduduki oleh Kyuubi. Itachi menatap tidak suka ke arah wanita itu. Tetapi yang ditatap justru merona. Menganggap bahwa Itachi tertarik padanya.

"Hn."

"Kau sungguh tampan. Mau kencan denganku?!" Wanita itu dengan seenaknya memeluk lengan Itachi. menempelkan dadanya ke lengan Itachi. membuat pria itu risik. Apa sih yang diinginkan wanita ini darinya.

"Tidak." Jawab Itachi ketus. Ia memperhatikan Kyuubi dan pria pirang itu yang menatap ke arahnya. Itachi tidak paham arti tatapan Kyuubi. Sulit diartikan.

"Kyuu. Kau tidak ingin mengenalkan aku padanya?!" Tunjuk pria pirang itu ke arah Itachi. Kyuubi menatapnya sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Itachi, kenalkan dia Deidara Yamanaka. Sepupu yang aku katakan dulu." Ujar Kyuubi mengenalkan pada Itachi. Terlihat Itachi menghela nafas lega. Lega karena pria dihadapannya hanya sekedar sepupu Kyuubi.

"Tampan. Kau tidak ingin berkencan denganku? Malam ini saja?!" wanita itu kembali menggoda Itachi. jarinya yang lentik diarahkan pada pipi Itachi. mencoleknya kemudian menjilati jarinya sendiri. Membuat Itachi mengernyit jijik.

"Maaf nona. Tolong jangan ganggu aku." Ujar Itachi dengan wajah datarnya. Menghempaskan lengan yang memeluk lengannya.

"Kenapa?!"

"Karena aku sudah punya orang yang kusuka."

Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Terkejut mendengar Itachi telah memiliki orang yang disukainya. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa tidak ada lagi tempat untuk Kyuubi. Lantas apa kedekatan mereka baru-baru ini tidak ada artinya?

"Ino. Berhentilah melakukan hal konyol. Atau aku akan mengadukannya pada Sai." Ujar Deidara berkacak pinggang. Menatap Ino, wanita yang menggoda Itachi tadi dengan pandangan tajam.

"Dei?! Siapa Sai?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran. Itachi terlihat diam saja tidak peduli. Padahal pemuda itu sedang memperhatikan percakapan mereka.

"Sai itu pacarnya Ino. Beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan bertunangan." Sahut Deidara. Ino berdiri dari duduknya dan membenarkan penampilannya.

"Ups... kenapa kau memberitahukannya Dei. Dasar ember!" cibir Ino. Menatap tidak suka ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar." Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Dia ada di Kanada sekarang. Melanjutkan study S2 nya." Jawab Ino. Kyuubi hanya ber-oh ria. Kenapa sepupunya itu tidak pernah memberitahunya bahwa ia akan bertunangan.

"Dimana Naru-chan?!" tanya Ino.

"Mungkin sedang bersama dengan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan." Jawab Kyuubi. Ino tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung siapa yang dimaksudkan 'Tou-chan' dan 'kaa-chan'.

"Maksud Kyuubi adalah Tou-san dan Kaa-san ku. Kyuubi memanggil mereka begitu." Jelas Itachi. tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman.

"Aku ingin bertemu Naru-chan. Kyuu, antarkan." Ino merengek. Deidara tampak setuju dengan usul Ino. Kyuubi pasrah diseret sepupunya untuk mencari adiknya. Sedangkan Itachi tampak santai mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Wah... Naru-chan sudah besar ternyata!" ujar Ino. Setelah berputar-putar lebih dari 15 menit, akhirnya mereka menemukan keberadaan Naruto. Mikoto dan Fugaku tidak ada bersama mereka. Naruto bilang mereka sedang berbicara dengan para kolega.

"Ino-nee, berhenti menggodaku." Naruto cemberut. Seharian ini semua orang sibuk menggodanya. Hingga sangggup membuat pipinya memerah. Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti. Ini sungguh memalukan. Layaknya sebuah aib bagi Naruto.

"Lho? Aku benar kan. Suamimu tampan sekali. Fisiknya mirip Sai." Sahut Ino. Tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang nyaris mewek.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menggodaku. Dan hey?! Siapa itu Sai?" Tanya Naruto. Kekesalannya seolah menguap saat Ino mengucapkan nama baru yang tidak pernah didengarnya.

"Dia pacarnya Ino. Katanya sebentar lagi akan bertunangan." Sahut Deidara. Naruto manggut-manggut. Paham dengan situasinya.

Itachi dan Kyuubi tampak asyik mengobrol. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih menonton. Tidak tertarik mengikuti pembicaraan antara Naruto dan sepupunya.

"Naru." Bisik Ino.

"Hmm..." jawab Naruto pendek. Terlihat tidak berniat meladeni Ino. Takut digoda lagi. Dan berakhir dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk merekam malam pertamamu. Dan berikah padaku oke?!"

"Eh?!" Naruto terpekik. Tidak menyangka Ino akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau kaget. Kau tidak tahu ya?! aku ini Fujoshi lo! Jangan lupa ya Naru-chan!" Ino pun meninggalkan Naruto dan lebih memilih untuk mengganggu acara mengobrol Kyuubi dan Itachi.

Deidara menepuk pundak Naruto. Berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan." Ujar Deidara kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Naruto. Bergabung dengan ItaKyuuIno. Setelah sebelumnya mengambil kue di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan sepupumu itu?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia berada tepat di samping Naruto. Naruto bejengkit.

"Tidak ada." balas Naruto singkat. Tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Setelah acara pernikahan yang melelahkan itu pun, Naruto akhirnya bisa beristirahat. Tapi sebelum ia bisa menyentuh kasur empuknya, ia harus mandi dulu. Badannya sangat lengket. Dan gaun yang ia pakai membuatnya gerah.

Naruto terllihat kesulitan saat melepaskan resleting gaunnya. Tangannya tidak sanggup untuk menggapai ujung resleting. Tadinya ia dibantu oleh penata rias. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus resleting.

"Sasu!" panggil Naruto cukup keras dari dalam kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi sengaja Naruto buka agar Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya. Sasuke tidak menyahut. Tapi Naruto mengerti jika Sasuke merespon panggilannya. Terbukti dengan langkah kaki yang mendekati kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Sasuke. Ia mengintip Naruto dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup. Menghela nafas lega karena Naruto masih memakai gaunnya.

"Tolong aku menurunkan resleting gaun ini. Sulit sekali!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah memelasnya. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Berbaliklah." Pinta Sasuke.

"Ha'i." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya hingga Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menurunkan resleting gaunnya.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Punggung mulus Anruto tercetak jelas di hadapan Sasuke. Pemuda itu ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Tapi ingatannya kembali pada kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa mungkin Naruto tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Hal itu membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

Setelah menurunkan resleting gaun Naruto, Sasuke bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Sedangkan Naruto tampak kebingungan dengan sikap Sasuke. Kenapa dengan pemuda itu?

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi 15 menit kemudian. Sudah lengkap dengan piama tidurnya yang biasa. Dilanjutkan dengan Sasuke yang masuk ke kamar mandi. Hey, pemuda itu juga perlu mandi kan?

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Otaknya mulai memikirkan banyak hal. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke setelah mandi nanti. Apakah Sasuke akan menyentuhnya atau langsung tidur. Tapi mengingat kenyataan Sasuke tidak ada perasaan pada Naruto membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Apa yang harus dilakukan Naruto sekarang?

Pada akhirnya Naruto lebih memilih pura-pura tidur. Ia berbaring di sisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kemudian menutup mata. Tubuhnya terbungkus selimut sebatas dada. Naruto berusaha untuk masuk ke alam mimpi.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Naruto yakin itu pasti Sasuke. Pemuda tan itu berusaha untuk mengatur degup jantungnya dan berpura-pura tidur dengan memasang wajah polos.

Bisa ia rasakan ranjang yang bergoyang. Sasuke menaiki ranjang. Naruto tidak tahu ekspresi Sasuke karena dia masih harus pura-pura tidur. Naruto merasa sedikit kedinginan. Mungkin Sasuke membuka selimut untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto tidak tahu.

"Oyasumi, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke. Kemudian mengecup bibir Naruto dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Siap tidur. Bahkan Sasuke sudah menutup matanya.

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka. Pemuda itu mengerjab. Tidak percaya jika sebelumnya Sasuke sempat mencium bibir Naruto. Apa ini pertanda kalau Sasuke juga punya perasaan yang sama seperti Naruto?

'Dia, menciumku?!' batin Naruto tidak percaya. Menatap Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah tertidur pulas.

"Oyasumi, Teme." Bisik Naruto sebelum memejamkan matanya. Siap untuk masuk ke alam mimpi sungguhan. Mimpi terindahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ifu kembali lagi. Ini chapter 12.

Sudah berapa lama Ifu tidak muncul?! Ifu punya banyak alasan loh...

Banyak tugas

Malas

Capek

Dll.

Abaikan... –_-

Yang penasaran sama pernikahannya SasuNaru. Di sini sudah terjawab kan... tidak ada first night SasuNaru karena mereka masih gengsi-gengsi an. Jadi yg berharap ada 'ehem-ehem' Ifu mohon maaf. Belum saatnya...

Yang mau ngebunuh Itachi emang Pein. Kalo bukan dia siapa lagi?!

Jujur, Ifu gak bisa bikin fic hurt. Lagian marah-marahannya nanti gak bakal lama kok.

Ada yg tanya apa kecelakaan Naru disengaja? Well... Ifu bingung. Kalo itu disengaja bakal ada orang baru. Dan fic ini akan semakin panjang. Hadeh... -_-

SuzyOnyx : thanks atas doanya. Ifu udah sembuh. Kyaaa XD #PLAK *kenapa malah teriak?!*

Ifu gak suka Sad Ending, maka dari itu fic ini akan Happy Ending.

Itachi gak tahu kalo Kyuubi suka sama dia. Karena biasanya, kalo deket-deket dia tuh Kyuubi judes banget. Jadi Itachi gak sadar kalo Kyuubi suka sama dia.

Belum saatnya Sasuke makan Naruto. Jadi ditunggu aja saat-saat penderitaan Naruto. Nyahahaha... XD #SMIRK

.

.

Arigatou yang udah mampir baca dan review fic ini.

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

"Ini tiket bulan madu kalian. Tempatnya ada di pinggiran Konoha. Suasananya sangat pedesaan, jadi cocok untuk merilekskan diri." Ujar Mikoto saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto sudah turun untuk sarapan. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara tampak syok. Terlebih Naruto.

"Err-... maksud Kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto. Itachi tampak menikmati sarapannya. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Kyuubi sudah kembali ke Kediaman Namikaze bersama dengan Deidara dan Ino. Naruto tahu itu tadi malam. Setelah acara pernikahannya dan Sasuke berakhir. Fugaku tampak menikmati acara membaca korannya sembari menyesap secangkir kopi. Ini hari minggu. Jadi wajar jika semuanya tampak santai hari ini. Naruto bahkan baru menyadari jika Itachi dan Fugaku tidak mengenakan pakaian kantor.

"Kenapa Naru-chan bertanya seperti itu. Bukankah wajar bagi pengantin baru pergi bulan madu? Anggap saja ini hadiah dari Kaa-san untuk pernikahan kalian." Jelas Mikoto. Itachi menyahut. Mengatakan jika ia juga ikut patungan untuk membeli tiket bulan madu untuk pasangan baru kita.

"Err-... Tapi-..." Naruto hendak membantah saat Mikoto mendelik ke arahnya. Sejenak Naruto begidik ngeri. Tidak pernah membayangkan Mikoto dalam mode devil.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalian akan berangkat hari ini juga."

"Tapi, Naru kan harus sekolah besok."

"Tidak ada kata sekolah sebelum kalian bulan madu! Tidak ada bantahan, kalian akan berangkat hari ini juga! Setelah menyiapkan keperluan kalian, kalian harus segera pergi dari rumah ini. Titik!"

Naruto bungkam. Tidak hanya dia, bahkan Sasuke, Itachi dan Fugaku pun menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengusap telinga yang panas karena ocehan Mikoto. Dia mulai marah. Maka dari itu Naruto lebih memilih menurut. Jadi anak baik untuk saat ini.

"Sekarang siapkan keperluan kalian dan segera berangkat!" titah Mikoto. Naruto melotot.

"Tapi, Naru belum sarapan Kaa-chan." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Tidak rela diusir oleh Mikoto sementara ia belum menyentuh sarapannya.

"Kalau begitu sarapan dulu. Setelah itu pergi!" ujar Mikoto dengan senyum kikuknya.

Yare-yare...

.

.

.

Naruto menggerutu sepanjang waktu. Tangannya dengan telaten memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Setelah selesai dengan keperluannya, Naruto pun menyiapkan keperluan Sasuke. Sebagai istri yang baik. Dalihnya saat Sasuke bertanya. Padahal pria raven itu bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan.

Naruto menarik resleting koper, menepuk-nepuk koper hitam itu kemudian menepikannya. Menghela nafas, Naruto mengelap keringat di dahinya. Sasuke sudah selesai mandi sementara Naruto sibuk dengan keperluannya. Hanya Naruto yang belum mandi. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah rapi, Naruto menggerutu lagi. Masuk ke dalam kamar mandi masih dengan gumaman aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Kalian harus bersenang-senang di sana. Jangan pikirkan urusan rumah dan kantor. Mengerti?!" Naruto hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah saat lagi-lagi Mikoto menceramahinya dan Sasuke.

Itachi membantu memasukkan koper Naruto ke dalam bagasi mobil. Kyuubi tampak mewanti-wanti Naruto untuk jadi anak baik di sana. Kyuubi baru dapat beritanya tadi pagi, dari Itachi tentunya. Ia tampak tidak rela jika adiknya harus dinodai sebentar lagi. Bahkan meskipun itu suaminya sendiri.

"Kalian harus ML tiap hari supaya Kaa-san cepat dapat cucu. Paham?!" semua yang mendengar ucapan Mikoto sweatdrop. Bahkan Fugaku pun menjadi korbannya. Naruto tampak panik. Berulang kali ia mengelus pantatnya. Membayangkan jika Sasuke akan benar-benar melaksanakan perintah Mikoto, bagaimana nasib pantat seksi Naruto?

"Kaa-san-.." Sasuke tersenyum kikuk. Mengatakan lewat isyarat mata untuk berhenti menggodanya dan Naruto. Mikoto terkikik. Menyuruh mereka untuk segera berangkat.

Mikoto melambaikan tangannya saat mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke dan Naruto mulai menghilang dari pandangan. Berdo'a semoga ia segera mendapat cucu.

.

.

.

"Kaa-chan, selalu saja menggodaku." Naruto manyun. Selama perjalanan ia tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh. Membicarakan Mikoto yang selalu menggodanya. Atau tentang Kiba yang yang sudah jadian dengan Shikamaru. Keanehan bersama Kiba dan nikmatnya ramen Ichiraku. Sasuke merasa telinganya bisa putus mendengar Naruto terus saja mengoceh.

"Dobe, berhentilah mengoceh. Telingaku bisa putus." Ujar Sasuke ketus sementara matanya terus menatap ke depan.

Naruto semakin cemberut. "Habisnya kau susah diajak bicara."

"Siapa bilang?!" Sasuke menaikkan sebelas alisnya.

"Aku yang bilang! Kau mau apa?! Tidak setuju?!" Naruto menatap sengit ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggedikkan bahunya. Tidak berniat membalas ucapan Naruto. Selanjutnya, yang ia dengar hanyalah Naruto yang kembali menggerutu. Namun, kini objeknya berubah. Sasuke yang jadi bahan ocehan Naruto. Mengatakan Sasuke terlalu dingin, cuek, dan mengutuknya jadi batu sekalian.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Secara tidak langsung Naruto ingin punya suami batu seperti Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Gak ada Naruto, jadi sepi." Kyuubi mengeluh. Ia belum kembali dari Kediaman Uchiha. Tampak duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan segelas limun. Sedangkan Itachi tampak menguap bosan. Secara tidak langsung setuju atas ucapan Kyuubi barusan.

"Kau ingin keluar Kyuu?!" usul Itachi.

"Hah?!"

"Daripada di rumah. Mending kita keluar."

"Kau mengajakku kencan Chi?!" tanya Kyuubi dengan wajahnya yang mulai merona. Untungnya Itachi tidak melihat kerah Kyuubi. Tapi, mendengar Kyuubi berkata bahwa Itachi mengajaknya kencan, tak ayal membuat wajah porselein itu memerah juga.

Memang tidak salah sih, ini kan hanya modusnya Itachi biar bisa jalan-jalan sama pujaannya tercinta.

"Eh?! E-etto-..." Itachi bingung mau menjawab apa. Kalau jawab ia memang ingin kencan dengan Kyuubi bisa berabe. Kyuubi kan galak. Kalau ngamuk gimana?!

"Aku mau kok! Ayo pergi. Kita mau kemana?!" tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah antusias. Itachi hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya. Tidak percaya bahwa yang dihadapannya saat ini adalah Kyuubi Namikaze.

"Kenapa diam Keriput?!" Oh panggilan itu sudah terbiasa didengar oleh Itachi. Ia tidak protes lagi karena itu adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia.

"Oh?! Gomen, kau maunya kemana deh?"

"Emh... taman bermain?"

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja!" ledek Itachi. sedetik kemudian rasa sakit bertengger di kepalanya karena jitakan Kyuubi.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya. Beranjak dari sofa dan hendak ergi meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

"Jangan ngambek dong! Kita jadi pergi kan?!" Itachi berusaha untuk membujuk Kyuubi. Meskipun wanita itu tidak berhenti, tapi Itachi tahu Kyuubi sedang tersenyum.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu 4 jam untuk sampai dipinggiran Konoha. Mengingat jaraknya dengan pusat Konoha begitu jauh. Tapi, Naruto tidak bisa lekas beristirahat karena ia masih harus membereskan pakaian mereka dan merapikannya. Rencananya mereka akan berada di penginapan selama lima hari. Mereka tidak bisa lama-lama bulan madu, selain karean Sasuke dengan urusan kantornya, Naruto juga harus sekolah kan? Apalagi ia sudah kelas 3 sekarang.

"Sasuke-teme, bantuin dong!" Naruto ngedumel sendiri. Membereskan pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari penginapan dengan kasar. Sasuke mendengus, tetapi tetap menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan pakaian, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk segera mandi. Mereka akan mencari makan siang di luar.

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi, giliran ia yang menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi. Kemudian mereka memasuki mobil dan menemukan sebuah kedai ramen. Awalnya Sasuke tidak ingin masuk ke sana. Karena menurutnya ramen itu tidak sehat. Tetapi Naruto memaksa, hingga Sasuke terpaksa masuk ke dalam sana.

Sasuke juga baru tahu jika ternyata Naruto itu seorang ramen freak. Maklum, ia selalu melihat Naruto makan makanan sehat selama di rumah. Karena memang Mikoto yang memasak. Jadi wajar jika Sasuke merasa 'ngeh' dengan kesukaan Naruto yang satu ini.

"Dobe, jangan makan terlalu banyak. Kau bisa gendut nanti!" uajr Sasuke ketus. Naruto sudah menghabiskan 3 mangkok porsi jumbo, sedangkan Sasuke belum habis setengahnya.

"Khenaphha Themhee?!" ujar Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Jangan bicara saat makan Dobe! Nanti kau tersedak."

"Tidhakg akh-Ukhuk-uhuk!" Akhirnya Naruto tersedak juga. Sudah dibilangin untuk tidak bicara saat makan. Malah ngenyel.

"Tuh kan kau tersedak!" Sasuke menyodorkan jus jeruk yang dipesan Naruto tadi. Pemuda blonde itupun meminumnya dengan rakus.

"Ah... aku tidak jadi mati. Terima kasih Teme~"

"Hn."

"Kau selalu saja begitu. Nanti aku belikan kamus deh. Biar kau punya banyak kosa kata." Cibir Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak memperhatikan. Ia diam saja. Mengacuhkan Naruto adalah cara efektif untuk membuat pemuda itu diam. Meski telinganya harus mendengar ocehan Naruto tanpa henti.

.

.

.

"Kyuu, berhenti menyeretku kemana pun kau mau. Sakit tahu!" Itachi mendumel. Karena semenjak mereka sampai di taman bermain, Kyuubi menyeretnya untuk mencoba semua permaian. Sejak Itachi berpikir mungkin ini terjadi karena Kyuubi adalah seorang wanita.

"Kita belum naik itu Keriput! Diam dan ikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Nanti kau ngilang!" balas Kyuubi dengan ketusnya. Itachi berusaha untuk tidak tersinggung saat Kyuubi lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan keriput. Terdengar menggangu di telinganya.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?!" protes Itachi. tidak suka saat Kyuubi secara tidak langsung menganggapnya kekanakan hingga perlu diawasi.

"Kapan aku bilang?!"

"Grrr-..."

"Ayo, naik itu." Kyuubi menyeret Itachi ke arena jet coaster. Dengan pasrah Itachi rela ikut-ikutan berteriak saat permainan itu membuat kepalanya pusing dan berdenyut. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan Kyuubi yang meledeknya karena muntah setelah naik wahana itu.

"Kau payah sekali Itachi."

"Biar saja. Memangnya aku peduli?!"

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman bermain. Hingga mata Kyuubi terpaku pada sebuah boneka rubah berekor sembilan berwarna orange yang terlihat imut di matanya. Mengingatkannya pada sosok sang adik. Mengingat Naruto begitu suka dengan karakter rubah berekor sembilan di Anime kesukaannya. Membuat Kyuubi juga ikut menyukainya.

"Chi, aku mau itu!" Tunjuk Kyuubi pada boneka yang ia maksud. Sebelah lengannya memeluk lengan Itachi. ia menatap Itachi dengan puppy eyes nya. Membuat Itachi tak kuasa menolak permintaannya.

"Anda hanya perlu menjatuhkan kaleng-kaleng itu dengan bola ini." Sang pemilik kedai memberikan Itachi sebuah bola berwarna hijau. Seperti bola base ball.

Untung Itachi pernah ikut wajib militer karena tuntutan sang ayah. Jadi menembak target seperti ini mudah bagi Itachi. jadi ia merasa begitu percaya diri bisa mendapatkan apa yang Kyuubi mau.

Sayangnya, pikiran Itachi meleset. Setelah mencoba nyaris 5 kali. Ia selalu gagal. Melihat tampang Kyuubi yang ingin menangis dan malu melihat Itachi gagal melulu, membuat pemuda bersurai raven itu tergetar hatinya.

Sang pemilik kedai tersenyum. Kemudian memberikan 1 bola lagi setelah sebelumnya Itachi memberi sejumlah uang sesuai dengan ketentuan game. Dan pada akhirnya, Kyuubi bisa membawa pulang boneka kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Mikoto baru saja menelpon Itachi dan menanyakan kemana perginya putra sulung keluarga Uhciha itu. Saat mendengar bahwa sang anak sedang kencan dengan Kyuubi, tentu membuat ia merasa senang. Karena sejujurnya, Kyuubi adalah wanita yang baik dan terlihat cocok dengan putra sulungnya itu.

Tapi, Mikoto tidak bisa memaksa Kyuubi menjadi istri Itachi maupun sebaliknya. Kini ia merasa senang mereka sudah saling membuka diri dan mungkin ia akan mendapat satu lagi menantu dari keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

.

Naruto selalu mandi lebih dulu sebelum Sasuke. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Ia tidak ingin mandi paling akhir karena khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Setelah mandi dan menyantap makan malamnya, tentunya tanpa menunggu Sasuke, maka Naruto akan langsung tidur. Atau sebenarnya pura-pura tidur.

Terlihat jelas seolah ia sedang menghindari Sasuke. Tetapi ini hanya karena Naruto gugup. Ia takut membayangkan Sasuke yang menyerangnya atau apa. Tapi juga kecewa jika tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka selama di penginapan. Naruto terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan dan berusaha menghindar.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, perasaan Naruto tidak menentu. Sudah 2 hari ia di pinggiran Konoha dengan kedok bulan madu dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sebenarnya ia kecewa. Tapi, tidak pernah ia tunjukkan. Karena mungkin Sasuke berpikiran Naruto lelah karena selalu tidur duluan.

Sasuke juga akan selalu mencium bibir Naruto sebelum tidur. Darimana Naruto tahu? Tentu saja karena dia pura-pura tidur. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke melakukannya. Apakah karena Sasuke juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak? Naruto tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Seperti malam ini, Sasuke kembali mencium bibirnya. Perasaan Naruto begitu campur aduk. Bahkan Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya saat ini. Merasa Sasuke telah tertidur. Naruto pun membuka matanya.

"Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Tapi, kuharap suatu saat perasaanku akan terbalaskan."

.

.

.

Naruto berlarian di sepanjang pesisir pantai. Tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang duduk di bawah bayangan sendirian. Naruto ingin main sepuasnya. Tidak peduli Sasuke tidak ikut menikmati. Naruto terlalu terpesona oleh pemandangan alam yang indah.

Capek bermain sendiri. Pada akhirnya, ia menghampiri Sasuke. Duduk di sebelah pemuda emo itu.

"Capek~" keluh Naruto. Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan pemuda blonde saat ini.

Hening menguasai mereka saat ini. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini. Hingga perasaan kantuk menyerangnya. Naruto pun jatuh tertidur.

Merasa bahunya tertimpa beban. Sasuke menoleh. Ternyata Naruto, tertidur di bahunya. Merasa ikut mengantuk. Sasuke pun tertidur. Setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening Naruto.

.

.

.

"Jalankan sesuai rencana." Ujar seorang pria berambut orange. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena lampu temaram.

"Baik Bos." Sahut anak buahnya. Sebelum sosok sang anak buah meninggalkan ruangan. Pria berambut orange itu tampak menyeringai.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mati! Akan kukirim kau ke neraka!" teriaknya dengan tawa mengerikkan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gomen... ini pendek sekali TAT

Ifu gak tahu lagi harus ngetik apa. Ide ini mendadak karena ada yg pengen SasuNaru pergi bulan madu.

Maaf juga lama update. Dulu Ifu pernah baca dari salah satu author-lupa pen name nya- yang bilang kalo makin lama, apalagi kalo chapter nya udah belasan, makin males buat ngetik. Ternyata bener Hehe...

Jadi mohon maklum. Ini bukan alasan lho -_-

.

Bagi mereka yg berharga diri tinggi macam Sasuke-Ifu juga sih- susah buat bilang cinta duluan. Makanya suka gengsi.

Ada yg minta Dei sama Sasori? Nambah pair lagi dong?! Aduh, kepala pening nih. Gimana ya?! tunggu kelanjutannya aja deh.

Ada yg ngarep Pein gagal? Ifu juga gitu. Tapi ini tuntutan cerita. Mungkin Pein akan berhasil di awal, tapi bakal gagal di akhir #smirk

Pada nanya 'ekhem' nya SasuNaru kapan? Rencana awal sih chapter depan. Tapi berhubung ada bulan madunya jadi ketunda. Ditunggu ya...

Choikim1310 : haha.. kayak lagu aja malu sama kucing.

Baby Menma masih jauh. Belum diciptakan oleh SasuNaru

Ada yg bilang suruh isiin POV. Jujur Ifu gak bakat. Kalo dipaksa bikin POV, entar malah pendek. Gomen TAT

.

.

Arigatou yang udah mampir baca dan review fic ini.

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By IfUchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 14

.

.

"Dobe bangun!" Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk membangunkan Naruto dari tadi tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil. Kenapa pemuda blonde itu sangat sulit dibangunkan. Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

Mereka masih berada di kawasan pantai. Sasuke baru saja bangun dan hendak membangunkan Naruto juga. Hari sudah siang dan matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Sasuke tidak terlalu tahan dengan cuaca panas.

"Dobe, bangun!" Sasuke menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu mengerang. Tidak suka tidurnya diganggu. Sekalipun itu oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun akhirnya bangun, menyerah membangunkan Naruto. Mengingat Naruto tadi tertidur di bahunya, otomatis pemuda itu jatuh ke tanah dan langsung terbangun. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Itte-itte!"

"Akhirnya bangun juga." Sasuke membuang nafas berat.

"Kau itu! Kalau membangunkan yang lebih manusiawi gitu!" Naruto menggerutu. Memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut karena menyentuh akar pohon.

"Hey! Aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan lebih manusiawi, tapi kaunya malah tidur!" Sasuke mendengus. Kemudian meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Naruto yang sadar telah ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke pun menyusul pemuda itu. Mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan sang suami.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?!" Naruto cemberut.

"Hn."

"Kau! Jawab yang benar Baka!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-teme! Kubilang jawab yang benar."

"Hn."

"Terserah kau saja deh."

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara ombak di belakang mereka. Desau angin dan beberapa burung camar.

Naruto terlau asyik melamun hingga tidak sadar jika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Terlihat pemuda raven itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Teme?!" panggil Naruto. Sasuke menoleh. Tidak hanya pemuda raven itu. Sosok lain yang diajak berbincang oleh Sasuke tampak ikut menoleh. Mata levendernya begitu indah di mata Naruto. Tapi bagi pemuda blonde itu tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan keindahan mata onyx milik Sasukenya.

"Siapa dia Sasuke?!" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu. Naruto tidak tahu namanya karena belum dikenalkan oleh Sasuke.

"Neji, kenalkan dia Naruto. Naruto, ini Neji." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Naruto mengangguk. Paham betul dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. Neji pun tampak memaklumi.

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan disambut oleh Naruto.

"Uchiha Naruto."

"Uchiha?!" Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sasuke berdehem.

"Naruto itu istriku. Kami baru menikah malam minggu kemarin." Jelas Sasuke. Berdehem sekali lagi karena merasa ada yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Naruto pun tampaknya salah tingkah. Wajahnya menampilkan semburat merah. Neji terkekeh. Maklum dengan pasangan baru ini.

"Maaf tidak bisa datang di pesta pernikahan kalian. Saat itu aku ada pekerjaan." Ujar Neji menjelaskan. Naruto pun mengangguk. Karena ia memang tidak melihat Neji hadir di pesta pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

"Em-Teme~" panggil Naruto pada Sasuke. Neji hanya mampu mengernyit. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar sahabatnya itu dipanggil dengan kata kasar seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Apalagi Sasuke terlihat tidak marah.

"Hn?!"

"Sebaiknya kita mengobrol sambil makan siang. Tidak enak mengobrol di sini." Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Sasuke mengangguk. Neji pun tampak setuju.

"Sebaiknya kita makan di mana?!" Tanya Sasuke.

Neji tampak berpikir. Naruto pun begitu. Sedetik kemudian wajah tan Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Teme~ kita makan di kedai ramen kemarin ya?! ya ya?!"

"Tidak." Sasuke berkata tegas. Menolak permintaan Naruto. Tidak ingin jika pemuda itu terus-terusan memakan makanan tidak sehat macam ramen.

"Teme~" mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Neji merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tidak Dobe!"

"Kau itu kenapa sih!? Ayolah kita makan ramen di kedai kemarin oke?!"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak boleh?!"

"Nanti kau gendut Dobe!"

Naruto dan Neji sweatdrop

"Aku tidak gendut Teme!"

"Sekarang tidak gendut. Tapi nanti?!"

"Aku tidak akan gendut. Buktinya tiap hari makan ramen aku tidak gendut."

"Tapi tetap saja ramen itu tidak sehat."

"Kau selalu bilang begitu! Ayolah Teme~ sekali saja."

"Tidak."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Dari dulu."

Naruto sweatdrop.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"A-ano~ bukankah kita akan makan siang?!" tanya Neji dengan sweatdrop di dahinya. Ia tersenyum kikuk. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak sepantasnya ada di antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kita memang akan makan siang. Dan aku ingin ramen." Ujar Naruto sambil cemberut. Kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Kita akan makan siang tapi bukan ramen. Kau mengerti Dobe?!" kali ini Sasuke dengan suara tegasnya. Terdengar tidak ingin dibantah. Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca melanjutkan acara ngambeknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan sushi saja?!" usul Neji. Naruto mengerjabkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca kemudian menatap ke arah Neji dengan senyuman lebar. Memeluk Neji karena reflek.

"Yey! Neji baik gak kayak Sasu-teme!" ujar Naruto. Masih memeluk Neji. Lidahnya terjulur mengejek ke arah Sasuke yang berusaha menahan amarahnya karena cemburu.

.

.

.

Kyuubi sedang ada di kediaman Namikaze ditemani oleh Deidara dan Ino. Kedua sepupunya itu sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

"Kyuu, kau tidak mengurus kantor Namikaze?!" tanya Deidara. Ino yang sedang membaca majalah pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuubi dan sedang menguap. Acara TV yang sedang mereka tonton dibiarkan begitu saja.

Kyuubi memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mungkin besok. Atau besok lusa." Ujar Kyuubi setelah menelan keripik kentangnya. Menggedikkan bahu acuk ke arah Deidara.

"Lalu siapa yang mengurus kantor kalau bukan kamu?! Bukankah Naru tidak diperbolehkan mengurus kantor?" tanyanya lagi.

"Untuk apa gunanya sekretaris Dei?!" sahut Ino. Kemudian kembali fokus pada majalahnya.

"Aissh.. aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Kakashi yang mengurus semuanya. Setidaknya sampai aku kembali." Jawab Kyuubi. Meletakkan kantung berisi keripik kentangnya ke atas meja dan mengecek ponselnya. Siapa tahu ada e-mail dari Itachi.

"Oh ya Kyuu. Kemarin kau pergi kemana?!" tanya Ino. Sudah melupakan majalah modenya dan memperhatikan Kyuubi.

"Pergi jalan-jalan." Balas Kyuubi acuh.

"Kemana?!" kali ini Deidara yang bertanya.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?!" tanya Kyuubi balik dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Dan jangan bertanya balik Kyuu!"

"Oke oke, aku ke taman bermain."

"Taman bermain?!" alis Deidara naik.

"Ya. Dan berhenti bertanya Dei!"

"Apa salahnya jika aku bertanya?!"

"Kau mengganggu."

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" Potong Ino sebelum Deidara membalas ucapan Kyuubi. Ia jengah mendengar pertengkaran antara Deidara dan sepupu berambut merahnya itu. Kalau tahu begini, ia tidak akan ke Konoha.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang nyolot sih?!" Deidara memandang sinis ke arah adiknya itu.

"Ya. ini kan bukan uru-..."

Drrttt drrtt...

Ucapan Kyuubi terpotong karena dering ponselnya. Tidak mengindahkan Ino dan Deidara yang mulai berdebat, ia mengangkat telponya. Menyuruh Deidara dan Ino untuk diam.

"Moshi-moshi."

"_Kyuu-chan?!"_

"Em-.. Kaa-chan?!"

"_Iya ini Kaa-chan. Ada berita penting yang ingin Kaa-san sampaikan."_

"Berita penting?! Apakah buruk Kaa-chan?" tanya Kyuubi. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak kencang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti sedang terjadi. Kyuubi tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"_Ini mengenai Itachi."_

"I-itachi?! ada apa dengannya Kaa-chan?!" Nada suara Kyuubi terdengar panik. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak. Deidara dan Ino tampak berpandangan. Seakan tahu jika sesuatu terjadi pada Itachi. mereka sadar jika Kyuubi menaruh hati pada Itachi.

"_Itachi mengalami kecelakaan di jalan. Saat ini sedang dirawat di RS Konoha. Keadaannya sangat kritis."_

_Kritis_

_Kritis..._

Entah mengapa mendengar kata itu, hati Kyuubi hancur berkeping-keping. Air matanya meluncur mulus di pipi chubby nya. Bahkan Deidara dan Ino tampak terkesiap. Tidak pernah sekalipun mereka melihat Kyuubi menangis seperti ini. Bahkan saat gadis itu menceritakan kisah cintanya yang kandas bersama Pein. Tidak pernah sekalipun iris ruby itu serapuh ini. Begitu indah, tapi bisa hancur kapan saja.

"Kyuu akan segera kesana. Uh-... Kaa-chan tidak perlu khawatir. O-oke?!" Suara Kyuubi terdengar bergetar. Itu disadari oleh Dei dan Ino. Bahkan Mikoto sadar akan hal itu.

"_Kyuu tidak perlu menangis. Kaa-chan tunggu di rumah sakit oke?!" _suara lembut Mikoto terdengar samar-samar di telinga Kyuubi. Gadis itu mengusap air matanya kasar. Menuruti permintaan orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibu.

"Ha'i."

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Kyuubi segera mengambil sweater nya. Mengenakannya secara terburu-buru. Deidara memandang bingung ke arah Kyuubi. Ino pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kyuu. Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Ino.

"Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit."

"Siapa yang sakit Kyuu?!" tanya Deidara. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. Setuju dengan pertanyaan Dei.

"Itachi."

"Biar aku antar." Tawar Deidara. Ia paham sifat sepupunya itu. Dia tidak akan bisa berpikir saat ini.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

Deidara mencekal tangan Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak Kyuu. Keadaanmu pun sama buruknya saat ini. Jadi jangan menolak oke?!"

Kyuubi hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

Dunia Sasuke berputar mendengar kabar yang dibawa ibunya. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Neji yang berakhir dengan makan siang di sebuah kedai sushi, ibunya menelpon. Mengatakan jika kakaknya mengalami kecelakaan dan sedang dirawat sekarang. Awalnya sang ibu merasa tidak enak karena mengganggu acara bulan madu Sasuke dan Naruto, tetapi beliau berpikir tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Itachi pasti butuh orang terdekatnya. Dan selama ini, Sasuke sangat dengan dengan Itachi.

Ekspresi Sasuke snagat sulit dibaca. Naruto pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat Sasuke secara terburu-buru menyeretnya setelah sebelumnya pamit pada Neji dengan nada yang terdengar aneh.

"Cepat kemasi barang-barang kita. Kita akan pulang hari ini juga." Ujar Sasuke sesampainya mereka di penginapan. Pemuda itu tidak terkontrol. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu panik dan Naruto tidak sempat untuk menenangkannya karena sibuk dengan barang-barang mereka.

Cukup lama Naruto berkutat dengan barang-barang dan koper. Mereka menuju mobil setelah check out dari penginapan. Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Naruto berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke memelankan laju mobilnya. Jalanan cukup lenggang. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri jika ada perasaan takut dalam diri Naruto. Bgaaimana jika mereka mengalami kecelakaan?

Sasuke belum memberi tahu kenapa mereka harus kembali hari ini. Dan Naruto sendiri tidak berani bertanya saat sadar mood Sasuke sedang buruk. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga mereka selamat sampai di rumah.

.

.

.

Kyuubi berlari di lorong rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah sebelumnya bertanya pada resepsionis tempat di mana Itachi berada. Deidara dan Ino mengikuti di belakang. Tidak berani menyuruh Kyuubi untuk berjalan pelan-pelan. Mereka tahu Kyuubi sedang panik sekarang.

Di ujung lorong, Kyuubi bisa melihat Mikoto duduk di kursi tunggu. Kyuubi bertanya-tanya di mana Fugaku sekarang. Mungkin pria itu sedang berada di kantor saat ini. Kyuubi tidak tahu.

"Kaa-chan!" seru Kyuubi. Berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Mikoto menatap ke arah Kyuubi dengan senyum lembut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Kyuubi tahu Mikoto pasti baru saja menangis. Meskipun air mata tidak lagi mengalir di pipinya. Mata onyx ibunya yang sembab itu menjadi bukti.

"Duduklah Kyuu." Ujar Mikoto. Menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Ino dan Deidara berada tak jauh dari mereka. Duduk di kursi yang lain. Tidak ingin mengganggu acara ibu dan anak itu.

"Kaa-chan kenapa menangis?!" tanya Kyuubi dengan suara lirih. Tangannya menangkup pipi Mikoto. Seketika itu setetes air mata meluncur di pipi putih Mikoto.

"Bagaimana Kaa-chan tidak menangis. Putra Kaa-chan menderita di sana." Ujar Mikoto tak kalah lirihnya sembari menunjuk ruang Operasi.

"Tapi Kaa-chan harus kuat." Kyuubi mengelus pipi Mikoto. Menghilangkan air mata yang jatuh dari sana. "Itachi butuh ibunya yang tegar. Bukan yang seperti ini. Itachi pasti sedih melihat ibunya menangis." Bisik Kyuubi kemudian memeluk Mikoto.

"Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada putra Kaa-chan Kyuu. Katakan pada Kaa-chan. Kenapa?!"

"Takdir Kaa-chan. Dan kita tidak bisa mengubahnya. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa untuk kesembuhan Itachi."

Mikoto melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi. Kemudian menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan khas seorang ibu.

"Terima kasih karena Kyuu ada di sini. Kaa-chan kuat sekarang." Akhirnya Mikoto tenang kembali.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Itachi Kaa-chan?" tanya Kyuubi. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia pun khawatir terhadap pria itu. Bagaimanapun ia menyukai Itachi.

"Dokter bilang terjadi pendarahan di otaknya dan harus dioperasi. Kemungkinan Itachi selamat sangat kecil. Kaa-chan takut itu terjadi. Kaa-chan takut Itachi pergi meninggalkan Kaa-chan."

"Kaa-chan tidak perlu takut. Kyuu pun tak ingin Itachi pergi. Kita berdoa saja semoga Kami-sama menyelamatkan Itachi."

"Arigatou Kyuu. Kaa-chan sayang pada Kyuu." Ujar Mikoto kemudian memeluk Kyuubi.

"Kyuu pun sayang pada Kaa-chan."

.

.

.

Butuh waktu 3 jam untuk sampai ke pusat kota Konoha. Hari sudah beranjak sore. Akan gelap sebentar lagi. Naruto pikir Sasuke akan langsung ke rumah utama. Tapi mengapa pemuda itu malah menuju rumah sakit. Siapa yang sakit? Apakah ini alasan mengapa mereka harus pulang hari ini juga?

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir rumah sakit dan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Naruto baru tahu jika yang sedang sakit adalah Itachi saat mereka bertanya di meja resepsionis. Pantas saja Sasuke terlihat begitu panik. Itahci dalha orang yang sangat disayangi oleh Sasuke. Jadi wajar jiak Sasuke khawatir.

Pemuda itu begitu terburu-buru. Naruto sudah menyuruhnya untuk pelan-pelan saja tapi tidak dihiraukan. Berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang rawat Sasuke. Terlihat Kyuubi yang sedang memegang tengan Itachi dan Mikoto yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

Itachi terlihat begitu buruk. Kepala yang diperban. Mulut yang tertutupi alat bantu pernafasan. Kaki yang terpasangi gips. Naruto yakin kaki kakaknya itu patah.

Kyuubi menyingkir. Mempersilahkan Sasuke menempati posisinya tadi dan berganti menggenggam tangan kakaknya. Kyuubi pun paham perasaan Sasuke. Pemuda itu pastilah khawatir dengan kakaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Aniki?!" tanya Sasuke. Pandangannya kosong. Tetapi tertuju pada Itachi. Pemuda yang telah menjadi suami Naruto itu begitu rapuh. Naruto mengelus pundak Sasuke. Berusaha menenangkan suaminya. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi.

"Dari keterangan Kaa-chan. Itachi mengalami tabrak lari saat hendak makan siang di luar. Aku tidak tahu pasti keadaannya. Beruntung ia bisa selamat dari pendarahan di otaknya. Keadaannya masih kritis. Jika dalam 48 jam Itachi tidak bangun. Dokter mengatakan Itachi sedang koma." Jelas Kyuubi. Naruto pun terkesiap mendengarnya. Tubuhnya tegang. Bagaimana pun Iatchi terlah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Begitu?!" Sasuke menangis. Dan Naruto melihatnya. Bahu suaminya bergetar. Naruto memeluk bahu Sasuke dari belakang dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan Itachi akan berkumpul bersama mereka seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke bangkit dan otomatis Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Tidak disangkanya Sasuke berbalik dan memeluk bahunya erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya. Bisa Naruto rasakan air mata Sasuke membasahi bahunya. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli.

Lengan tannya merambat memeluk punggung Sasuke. Mengelusnya. Meski Naruto pun ingin menangis. Ia berusaha untuk menahannya. Setidaknya Sasuke butuh sosok yang tegar sekarang. Bukan ia yang lemah. Yang selalu bermanja-manja. Ia ingin Sasuke tahu, bahwa disaat-saat terntentu, Naruto akan jadi sosok yang kuat untuknya.

Kyuubi menyingkir. Tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa." Bisik Naruto. Tak berapa lama Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian keluar dari ruang rawat Itachi. Naruto hendak mencegah Sasuke namun suaminya itu bilang ia ingin sendiri. Naruto tidak bilang bilang tidak. Tidak disaat Sasuke ingin sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang ototou." Ujar Kyuubi. Gadis itu telah kembali duduk di samping Itachi dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

Naruto menatap ke arah kakaknya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Ita-nii?!" tanyanya.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya. Kau pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah karena perjalanan jauh."

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong kemana Tou-chan?!" tanya Naruto. Ia tidak melihat sosok sang ayah mertua dari tadi.

"Tou-chan masih ada di kantor. Mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi. Tadi ia bilang akan mampir melihat Itachi setelah dari kantor."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Ya."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gomen lama update TAT

Ifu kena WB dan malas nyentuh laptop apalagi ngetik.

Kemungkinan Ifu bakal update cepet karena adegan Sasuke rape Naruto hampir dekat dan rencananya bakal Ifu update sebelum bulan puasa.

Maaf juga karena di chapter ini acara bulan madunya harus dipotong. Tuntutan cerita XD

.

.

Orang ketiga di SasuNaru? Emhh... gimana ya?! liat nanti aja deh!

Lemon SasuNaru udah hampir dekat yo yo. Mohon ditunggu. Pokoknya gak sampek bulan puasa kok jadi aman.

Mantan Kyuu itu Pein. Ada yang nanya mantannya Kyuu itu Yahiko atau Pein. Ifu jadi dilema baca nih review. Apa Yahiko itu marganya aja trus Pein itu namanya?!

SasuNaru dapet bayi kalo udah ML dong... kok masih ada yg tanya gimana SasuNaru dapet bayinya. Ifu geli baca reviewnya uzumakinamikazehaki

Ada yang usul diselipin tes psikologi cinta kayak fic sebelah. Kayaknya gak deh. Nanti ceritanya jadi kemana-mana dan gak sesuai rencana. Gomen.

Ada yang tanya apa Pein cinta ma Kyuu? Ifu Cuma bisa jawab, Maybe yes, maybe no.

Kalo Pein cinta ma Kyuu, kenapa ia nyakitin Kyuu? Liat chapter selanjutnya aja deh.

Kalo Pein gak cinta kenapa dikejar? Mungkin karena Pein cinta ma Kyuu #PLAK *Jawaban absrud*

Thanks yang ngingetin tentang Typo. Ifu akan lebih teliti lagi.

Naru hamilnya pas sekolah dong? Jawabannya iya.

.

.

**Spesial thanks buat yang udah review. Karena Ifu ingin kayak di fic fic lain yang dicantumin reviewer nya. Nih Ifu tulis :**

**Christal Otsu, choikim 1310, Dewi15, heriyandi kurosaki, Hyuul, hanazawa kay, SuzyOnyx, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, mifta cinya, guest, uzumakinamikazehaki, saphire always for onyx, istiartika, Ryuusuke583, andika yoga, FairyFaith, Retnoelf, ouch.**

.

Arigatou yang udah mampir baca dan review fic ini.

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By IfUchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 15

.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menguap bosan. Pekerjaannya saat ini membuatnya tidak bisa kencan dengan Kiba. Pekerjaan? Bagaimana bisa seorang pewaris perusahaan seperti dirinya berkerja? Ini karena perintah ayahnya. Yang menyuruhnya untuk bekerja dengan dalih agar ia mandiri. Ayahnya membebaskan ia memilih untuk bekerja sebagai apa dan Shikamaru memilih menjadi seorang bartender. Jangan tanya alasannya.

"Sasuke-san, berhentilah minum." Ujar Shikamaru berusaha untuk mengentikan Sasuke yang tidak juga berhenti minum dari tadi. Pria Uchiha itu, sejak datang ke tempat dimana Shikamaru bekerja, terus saja meminta ia untuk mengisi gelasnya dengan alkohol dosis tinggi. Wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah. Shikamaru tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi dengan suami dari sahabatnya itu. Lalu kemana perginya Naruto? Seharusnya pemuda itu tidak membiarkan suaminya minum seperti ini.

"Isi hik-.. i-isi gelasku hik-" Sasuke menggeser gelasnya. Kepalanya menyender di atas meja bar. Nafasnya teratur. Shikamaru menghela nafas. Telpon Naruto tidak aktif sejak pertama ia menghubunginya. Shikamaru pun memilih untuk ijin pada bosnya dan berniat mengantar Sasuke ke kediamannya.

.

.

.

Fugaku harus lembur sampai jam 10 malam. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat kondisi putra sulungnya yang sedang dirawat di urmah sakit sekarang ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ditambah lagi ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan Itachi yang tersisa. Membuatnya harus lembur. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Fugaku. Karena bagaimanapun ia menyayangi anak-anaknya.

Fugaku memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir rumah sakit dan segera menuju kamar inap Itachi. saat membuka pintu, ia menjumpai istrinya yang sedang tertidur di satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kyuubi, ia tidur di kursi sambil menggengam tangan putranya. Kepalanya berada di atas tempat tidur. Fugaku tidak tahu kenapa Kyuubi ada di sana. Tapi karena ia tahu mungkin Kyuubi menyukai putranya, ia merasa wajar Kyuubi ada di sana.

Fugaku mengelus surai orange milik Kyuubi. Merasa terharu melihat putranya begitu disayangi. Kemudian beralih menatap istrinya yang tampak kelelahan. Dengan pelan-pelan, Fugaku mengangkat kepala istrinya dan meletakkannya di pahanya sendiri. Menggunakannya sebagai bantal. Mengecup kening istrinya, Fugaku terlelap. Berharap kesehatan putranya akan membaik besok.

.

.

.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Pakaiannya sudah berganti dengan piama. Tapi matanya belum juga bisa terpejam. Pikirannya melayang pada sang suami. Sasuke belum pulang padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kemana perginya Sasuke? Naruto tidak tahu. Apakah suaminya itu kembali ke rumah sakit dan memutuskan untuk istirahat di sana saja menemani kakaknya? Tapi bukankah sudah ada Mikoto dan Kyuubi yang akan menjaga Itachi? belum lagi Fugaku yang akan datang.

Naruto merasa begitu kesepian. Para pelayan pastilah sudah tidur semua. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak begitu akrab dengan pelayan di rumah ini. Sehingga tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan. Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya. Menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya dan Sasuke yang tertutup. Berharap Sasuke akan muncul di sana dan memberikan senyum padanya. Kemudian mereka akan tidur dengan Sasuke yang akan mengecup bibirnya.

Naruto merenung. Memikirkan banyak hal. Terutama kecelakaan yang menimpa kakaknya. Kebetulan yang menyiksa banyak hal. Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Kyuu-nee, bahkan Sasuke. Semua orang begitu sedih. Naruto pun begitu. Ia tak menyangka semuanya harus terjadi sekarang. Disaat mereka baru saja mendapat kebahagiaan. Disaat sebelumnya mereka menggelar pesta. Kenapa harus ada musibah seperti ini?

Tok tok tok

Naruto tidak sadar jika ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Setelah sadar, ia bergegas turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu. Begitu terkejut mendapati Shikamaru berada di depan kamarnya. Bersama Sasuke yang tampaknya tidak sadarkan diri. Samar-samar Naruto bisa mencium bau alkoho. Apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan.

"Shika, kenapa Sasuke bisa ada padamu?!" tanya Naruto. Menerima Sasuke yang beralih padanya. Memapah suaminya dan membaringkannya di kasur. Naruto menyuruh Shikamaru masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia datang ke bar tempatku bekerja dan menyuruhku untuk terus mengisi gelasnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" Naruto mengangguk. Ia tahu Shikamaru bekerja karena suruhan ayahnya.

"Mungkin Sasuke sedikit tertekan. Ita-nii mengalami kecelakaan hari ini dan sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Sasuke begitu menyayangi kakaknya. Ia pasti depresi." Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Shikamaru mengerti. Ia pun pamit pulang. Naruto mengangguk dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar Shikamaru sampai depan karena ia harus mengurus Sasuke dan Shikamaru memaklumi itu.

"Kenapa kau malah mabuk-mabukan sih!?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu tentu saja tidak menjawab. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Mulutnya tidak berhenti merancau. Naruto setengah berbaring di sebelah Sasuke. Mencoba untuk melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakan suaminya itu. Hendak menggantinya dengan piama agar Sasuke merasa nyaman.

Gerakan Naruto berhenti saat merasa tangannya dicekal seseorang. Sasuke pelakunya. Siapa lagi yang ada bersama Naruto sekarang selain Sasuke. Pria itu membalikkan posisi mereka hingga Naruto berada di bawah kungkungannya. Menatap balik mata biru Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sa-sasuke?! Apa ya- Mphh!" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke menciumnya dengan kasar. Menggigiti bibir Naruto hingga berdarah. Menghisap darah yang keluar dari sana sebelum melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Naruto menangis. Tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini padanya. Memang benar ia adalah suami dari Naruto dan pemuda pirang itu punya kewajiban untuk melayani suaminya. Tapi tidak disaat pria itu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto tidak suka dengan itu.

"Hen—hhmpph!—stop_!_ Hmphh!" Naruto berusaha untuk mengeluarkan lidah Sasuke dengan lidahnya sendiri. Melilit lidah pria raven itu dan hendak mendorongnya keluar. Tapi jutsru lidah Sasuke balik melilitnya dan menghisapnya kasar. Naruto kesulitan bernafas. Tangannya tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk memukul Sasuke guna menghentikannya. Kedua kelopak mata Naruto tertutup. Berusaha untuk tidak melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke.

Naruto bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke mengelus pahanya. Naik menuju perut. Masuk ke dalam piama Naruto dan merambat menuju pinggul. Mengaitkan jempolnya di sana dan menurunkan celana piama Naruto hingga lutut. Naruto yang merasakannya berusaha untuk berontak. Menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang-nendang saat ia masih bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke berpindah menuju leher dan menggigitnya kasar dengan hisapan keras.

Sasuke merapatkan kakinya. Menjepit kaki Naruto agar tidak berontak sementara bibirnya menyusuri leher Naruto. Naruto mengerang. Gigitan Sasuke di lehernya membuat Naruto merasa linu. Tangannya masih dicekal oleh Sasuke di atas kepala. Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa. Air matanya sudah menetes sejak tadi. Ia sadar Sasuke mabuk. Ia sadar Sasuke berhak menyentuhnya karena ia adalah suaminya. Tapi jauh di dalam hati Naruto yang terdalam, ia tidak ingin diperlakukan begini oleh Sasuke. Diperkosa. Disentuh bukan karena cinta. Sekalipun itu oleh suamimu sendiri. Naruto merasa tidak rela. Ia ingin Sasuke menyentuhnya. Sangat ingin. Tapi hal itu harus terjadi ketika Sasuke melimpahkan banyak cinta saat mereka melakukannya.

"Nghh!" Naruto tersentak. Tangan Sasuke meremas penisnya keras. Tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali. Mata Sasuke dipenuhi kebut Nafsu. Dan Naruto bisa melihatnya. Seperti ada yang melilit perutnya. Membuatnya merasa mual saat cairan sperma keluar dari penisnya yang berkedut.

Sasuke dengan kasar merobek piama Naruto. Menampakkan dada yang tidak terlalu bidang berwarna tan. Menjilati bibirnya, Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh nafsu. Tidak memperdulikan air mata yang senantiasa menetes dari kedua bola mata Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke! Hentikan! Ku-kumo—mphhh!" belum sempat Naruto memprotes, Sasuke sudah menyumpal mulutnya. Bibirnya bergerak lincah. Menyusuri setiap inci bibir Naruto. Dari atas sampai ke bawah. Membasahinya dengan air ludah. Tangannya kembali bergerak. Meremas penis Naruto keras. Bukannya memberi Naruto kenikmatan, justru memberikaannya banyak rasa sakit.

Naruto terpaksa membuka mulutnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah saat ini. Percuma berontak. Jika pada akhirnya kau akan mendapatkan hal yang sama. Naruto sudah berusaha untuk berhenti menangis. Tapi tidak bisa. Air matanya memaksa turun seperti air bah. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke berpindah. Mengelusi paha dalam Naruto. Turun menuju lutut bagian bawahnya dan menggangkat kaki Naruto. Meletakkannya di pundaknya.

Bibirnya bergerak menghisap nipple Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak berhenti menangis. Sembari erangan keluar dari mulutnya. Sebelah tangan sasuke menurunkan resleting celananya. Mengeluarkan penih yang telah ereksi sempurna itu dan mengarahkannya ke single hole Naruto. Tanpa memperdulikan erangan kesakitan pemuda pirang itu, Sasuke menerobos lubangnya kasar.

"Akhh! Akh! Sa-sakit! Su-suke berhenti! Akh!" tanpa menunggu Naruto untuk menyesuaikan diri, Sasuke langasung membobol Naruto. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan pemuda blonde itu.

"Nikhmat! Ah! Ah—ahnn!" desah Sasuke. Pinggulnya aktif bergerak. Tidak membiarkan sedetikpun untuk Naruto mengambil nafas.

"Hmphh—hmphh!" Mulut Sasuke kembali membungkam Naruto sementara tangannya mengocok penis pemuda blonde itu kasar. Bibirnya menghisap bibir atas Naruto. Lidahnya terjulur. Hendak masuk ke dalam mulut pemuda pirang itu. Namun, sebisa mungkin Naruto berusaha untuk tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Shit! Bu—buka mulutmu—mpphh—brengsek!" ujar Sasuke disela-sela ciumannya. Naruto menggeleng. Berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman Sasuke. Air matanya masih saja mengalir. Sekeras apapun usahanya. Ia merasa sia-sia. Sasuke tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Karena tidak tahan, Sasuke pun menggigit bibir bawah Naruto. Cukup keras hingga mampu membuka Naruto terpekik. Bisa pemuda pirang itu rasakan, ada darah dari bekas gigitan Sasuke. Lidah suaminya itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Melilit lidahnya dan menghisap air liur di sana. Naruto tersedak. Nafasnya tidak beraturan saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke leher. Memberikan lebih banyak bite mark di sana.

"Akhh! Akh—Akhh! AHHH!" Naruto tersentak saat merasa ujung penis Sasuke bersentuhan dengan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. Pahanya bergetar saat merasakan kenikmatan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto mencengkeram lengan Sasuke. Berusaha untuk tidak jatuh lebih dalam.

"Ahhh! Nikhmatt—akh! Akhh! Sempit—Akh!" desahan Sasuke dan Naruto saling bersahutan. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha untuk mempertahankan akal sehatnya. Sasuke sangat bernafsu. Suaminya itu sudah kehilangan kontrolnya.

Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuat pemuda pirang itu ada dalam posisi yang memalukan. Menungging dengan Sasuke yang menyodoknya dari belakang. Tangan Naruto terlalu lemas bahkan untuk menumpu tubuhnya sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya kepala Naruto harus bersandar di atas tempat tidur dengan air liur yang tidak berhenti menetes.

"Akhh! Ber—berhenti Suke! Hhh—akh! Akh!" Naruto harus rela tubuhnya terdorong kedepan setiap kali Sasuke menghantamkan penisnya. Bisa ia rasakan Sasuke menjilati punggungnya. Tangannya merambat untuk meremas dada Naruto yang sudah membengkak.

"Aghh! Hhhh—terlalu—dalam! Akh!" Naruto menjerit. Akal sehatnya pun semakin terkikis oleh kenikmatan duniawi. Sasuke ikut mengerang. Merasa lubang Naruto meremas penisnya. Pria yang dimabuk alkohol itu tidak mencoba untuk berhenti sekalipun penisnya berdenyut sakit. Bibirnya menciumi belakang telinga Naruto. Sebelah tangannya yang semula meremas dada Naruto turun di pinggang. Berusaha membuat pemuda blonde itu tetap pada posisinya.

"Nikmat! Ah! Lubangmu sem—pit!" Desah Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Pemuda dengan predikat istri dari Sasuke itu mengerang. Mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu sesual secara samar.

"Hhh—keluar! Akh! Akh! Aku keluar!" cairan sperma Naruto meluncur keluar dari lubang penisnya yang kecil. Jika saja pinggangnya tidak dirangkul oleh Sasuke, bisa dijamin Naruto telah jatuh tersungkur. Sasuke masih menyodok pantat Naruto. Menghantamkan penisnya yang keras hingga mengenai sweetspot Naruto. Membalikkan posisi Naruto secara paksa hingga pria itu bisa merasakan penisnya ikut terpelintir. Berdenyut sekalipun ada rasa nikmat disana. Membuat Naruto duduk dipangkuannya dan kembali mencium bibir bengkak itu.

"Mmmphh!" desah Naruto sembari meremas bahu Sasuke. Sodokan Sasuke di lubangnya semakin mengikis akal sehat pemuda itu hingga Naruto memilih pasrah. Pasrah dengan apapun yang akan diperbuat Sasuke padanya. Sekalipun Naruto tahu ia akan menyesal nantinya.

"AKH!" Naruto bisa merasakan perutnya terisi. Beggitu penuh dengan sperma Sasuke.

Tubuh Naruto lemas. Bersandar pada bahu Sasuke. Air mata Naruto kembali turun saat sadar apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Hatinya berdenyut. Sakit sekali. Mengetahui keperjakaannya diambil tanpa cinta.

Naruto kembali tersentak saat Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya secara kasar. Menaikkan sebelah kaki Naruto dan menyampirkannya di pundak. Membuat pemuda pirang itu dalam posisi miring. Sasuke kembali menghantamkan penisnya. Membuat Naruto menjerit. Dan malam itu Sasuke kembali memperkosa istrinya. Menyetubuhi Naruto dengan kabut nafsu sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gomen ini sangat pendek!

Ifu tidak tahu mau nulis apalagi. Kepala Ifu sudah berasap karena menulis lemon.

Ternyata ngetik lemon itu berat banget. Ifu perlu banyak referensi untuk menyelesaikan chap ini.

Maka readers harap maklum jika chap ini pendek. Ifu sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Setidaknya hutang Ifu sudah lunas. Chap ini udah dipublish sebelum bulan puasa.

.

.

Kenapa semua readers mikir kalo Ifu bakal bunuh Itachi ya XD? Yang gak lah, entar Kyuubi sama siapa kalo bukan sama si keriput :3

Yang nyelakai Itachi? pasti bisa nebak lah XD

Ada yg minta Itachi amnesia? Entar dilihat oke :/

Orang ketiga di SasuNaru? Siapa ya?! Ifu kog gak liat *tengok kanan tengok kiri*

Ryuusuke583 : Ifu gak tahu pasti tanggal berapa. Liat pengumuman di TV nanti :3

Ada yg minta adegan kayak di sinetron-sinetron gitu. Yah-... nanti Ifu pikirin.

Kapan SasuNaru sadar. Mungkin bentar lagi? :3

Ichijo sena : arigatou udah ikutin fic Ifu dari chap 5 meskipun baru bisa review. Kadang Ifu juga sebel kalo ada yang error sama Hp. Jadi maklum. Btw soal kata-kata yang dobel itu, Ifu ngucapin makasih udah diingetin. Jadi bisa lebih teliti lagi.

Ada yg request bulan madu SasuNaru. Entar aja deh kalo mereka udah baikan XD

Afh596 : Arigatou udah review fic Ifu dari chap 1 XD.

BlackCrows1001 : Haha... Ifu yang cantik kece badai kayak gini dibilang kejam XD. Gapapalah... habis kalo gak ada scene nguras air mata. Mana laku nih fic? XXXD

.

.

**Spesial thanks for :**

**Dekdes, BlackCrows1001, Afh596, SuzyOnix, arifacandlelight, Ichijo sena, sagami nanao, YMD, gyumin4ever, gici love sasunaru, narufujo, heriyandi kurosaki, Namikaze Chi, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, Snlop, veira sadewa, uzumakinamikazehaki, Ryuusuke583, Dewi15, saphire always for onyx, Eun810, choikim 1310, AprilianyArdeta, hanazawa kay, rin oviana, Aiko Michishige, Hyuull, mifta cinya, .39.**

.

Arigatou yang udah mampir baca dan review fic ini.

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By IfUchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 16

.

Naruto terbangun di pagi hari dengan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Terutama bagian pinggang. Merasakan itu, Naruto teringat kejadian semalam. Membuatnya kembali menangis. Pikirannya sungguh kacau hingga ia tidak menyadari Sasuke terbangun karenanya.

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak melihat kondisi Naruto. Selimut yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk tidur hanya menutupi bagian bawah sampai pinggang. Hingga Sasuke bisa melihat bercak-bercak merah di punggung, pundak, dan leher Naruto. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang saat sadar ia memeluk Naruto. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kakinya bertautan dengan pemuda itu. Sasuke yakin baik ia maupun Naruto sedang tidak berbusana.

Apa yang terjadi semalam? Apa yang mereka lakukan semalam hingga menjadi seperti ini? Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu, terlebih beberapa bukti mengarah pada 'itu'. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia tidak ingin mengaku bahwa mungkin ialah yang telah tega melakukannya pada Naruto saat terdengar kembali tangis Naruto. Pemuda itu mungkin tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah terbangun.

Tangisnya begitu pilu. Menggetarkan hati Sasuke dan membuatnya berdenyut. Seperti ada sebuah batu yang mengganjal dan membuatnya merasa sesak. seolah-olah nafasnya direnggut secara paksa.

"Naru-..." Sasuke berusaha memanggil Naruto. Terhenti saat ia sadar tubuh pemuda pirang itu menegang. Kemudian kembali terdengar suara tangis. Naruto berusaha untuk keluar dari lengan Sasuke yang memeluknya dan Sasuke sadar itu. Ia pun melepaskan Naruto dan membiarkan pemuda itu beranjak dari kasur dengan langkah terseok-seok. Berusaha untuk ke kamar mandi. Mata Sasuke bertubrukan dengan cairan lengket di sepanjang paha Naruto. Dada Sasuke kembali sesak. Ada yang menghantam jiwanya dan membuatnya merasakan sakit.

Sasuke ikut bangkit. Berusaha untuk membantu Naruto. Tapi pemuda itu menolak. Mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk tidak menyentuhnya dengan iris mata penuh luka. Sasuke tertohok. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Naruto? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak ingat sama sekali kejadian semalam.

Lamunan Sasuke terputus saat menatap Naruto yang jatuh terduduk. Kemudian berusaha untuk bangkit namun kembali jatuh. Mata Sasuke terasa panas. Melihat Naruto begitu menderita. Ia mendekati Naruto, menulikan telinga dari berbagai teriakan pemuda itu yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Memakinya sambil menangis. Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap mendekati Naruto. Kemudian menyisipkan lengannya di lutut dan belakang leher pemuda itu. Menggendongnya a la bridal style ke kamar mandi.

Naruto menjerit, sembari tetes-tetes air mata terus berjatuhan. Rontaannya pada Sasuke terasa sia-sia. Karena pada akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil membawanya ke kamar mandi. Membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan dengan hati-hati menyabuninya. Naruto menangis. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia. Karena bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang istri yang sudah menuntaskan kewajibannya melayani suami. Tapi mengapa jantungnya terus menerus berdenyut setiap kali ia melihat Sasuke. Kilasan semalam akan kembali datang dan rasa sakitnya akan semakin parah. Naruto berusaha untuk mengubur kenangan itu. Berharap hubungannya dengan sang suami akan kembali seperti semula.

Tubuh Sasuke gemetar dan Naruto tidak sadar akan hal itu karena ketakutannya. Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini. Bercak-bercak merah di sekujur tubuh Naruto bahkan telah menghitam. Membuktikan betapa kasarnya Sasuke dalam memperlakukan Naruto. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Hendak mencegah tetesan embun di sudut matanya. Onyx itu begitu rapuh. Akan pecah sebentar lagi. Dan Sasuke berharap ada seseorang yang kuat di sampingnya.

Setelah selesai memandikan Naruto. Sasuke menarik penyumbatnya. Membuat air bath tub bercampur sabun pergi ke pembuangan. Mengambil handuk dan menyampirkannya di atas tubuh Naruto. Kemudian mengangkat pemuda itu dan meletakkannya dengan sangat hati-hati di atas kasur. Mengambil pakaian Naruto dari lemari dan menggenakannya. Sebisa mungkin tidak mengenai memar-memar di tubuh Naruto saat ia sadar pemuda itu meringis. Sasuke kembali merasakan air matanya menetes dengan isakan lirih sementara Naruto telah berhenti menangis dan hanya menutup mulutnya.

Sasuke menaikkan selimut sebatas dada pemuda pirang itu dan memberikan senyum miris. Senyum yang terlihat dibuat-buat. Menepuk-nepuk dada pemuda itu. Merapikan selimutnya. Ia menatap ke arah Naruto yang pandangannya kosong. Hanya melihat atap kamar. Hati Sasuke berdenyut.

Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto setelah ia mengecup keningnya dengan air mata yang menetes di dahi pemuda itu.

Tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto kembali menangis setelahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuubi masih tertidur sembari menggenggam tangan Itachi sementara Fugaku terlihat berbincang dengan seseorang. Mikoto baru saja pergi kekantin rumah sakit membeli sarapan. Deidara dan Ino datang berkunjung sepagi ini dan Fugaku menyambutnya. Bagaimanapun baik Dei maupun Ino telah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga. Keduanya dekat dengan sang menantu.

Fugaku mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk di sofa. Ino tersenyum. Meletakkan sebuah parsel berisi buah sebagai bingkisan di dekat meja pasien milik Itachi. Ia menatap ke arah Kyuubi dan sadar bahwa gadis itu masih tidur.

"Bagaimana keadaan Itachi Fugaku-san?" tanya Deidara mengawali pembicaraan. Ino duduk di samping Deidara dan hendak menyimak apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Keadaannya masih kritis. Beberapa saat lagi akan ada pemeriksaan dari dokter." Jelas Fugaku. Mikoto datang setelahnya. Kemudian menyapa Deidara dan Ino dengan senyum teduh khas seorang ibu. Menawarkan sarapan yang ditolah secara halus oleh dua bersaudara itu.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuubi terbangun. Terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Deidara dan Ino di sana. Dengan wajah merah padam Kyuubi menuju toilet. Sekedar mencuci wajahnya yang kusut. Mikoto terkikik. Mengatakan pada Dei dan Ino jika Kyuubi kelelahan menjaga Itachi semalam.

Kyuubi keluar dari toilet dengan wajah berseri. Kantuknya sudah hilang. Meskipun dapat terlihat jelas jika ada guratan hitam di bawah matanya. Kekurangan tidur. Kyuubi keluar dari toilet saat dokter datang untuk memeriksa Itachi. ia pun keluar dari ruangan pemuda raven itu. Mendapati Fugaku dan Mikoto telah ada di luar. Ia tidak menemukan baik Deidara maupun Ino. Mikoto bilang jika mereka ada urusan.

"Kyuu." Panggil Mikoto.

"Ada apa Kaa-chan?"

"Bisakah kau jaga Itachi sebentar. Kaa-chan akan pulang dengan Fugaku. Mengambil perlengkapan Itachi. tidak apa kan?!"

"Kaa-chan ini bilang apa. Tentu saja tidak apa. Aku akan menjaga Itachi dengan baik."

Mikoto tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Kyuubi sendirian di sana.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang masih saja menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamarnya dengan sang suami. Seketika itu sebuah palu kembali menghantam dadanya. Di satu sisi, ia punya kewajiban sebagai seorang istri yakni melayani suaminya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menerima keadaan sang suami apapun itu. Dan di sisi lain, ada hatinya yang tersakiti karena sang suami tidak memperlakukan ia sebagai mana seharusnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto tahu jika Sasuke sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol saat itu. Tetapi tetap saja, berusaha menerima perlakuan Sasuke justru membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Teringat dengan kejadian buruk semalam, Naruto tidak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Sementara Mikoto baru saja tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Tentunya bersama dengan sang suami. Dari tadi pagi ia belum bertemu baik Naruto maupun Sasuke. Mungkin mereka belum bangun. Pikirnya. Tetapi mengingat jam berapa sekarang ini, wanita Uchiha itu berpikir jika Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap hendak ke rumah sakit. Bagaimanapun Mikoto tahu jika Sasuke sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

Alis Mikoto berkerut, menatap ke segala penjuru rumah yang terasa begitu sepi. Tidak dijumpainya soosk Naruto ataupun Sasuke di rumah itu. Bertanya pada maid, hanya dijawab gelengan. Salah satu maid berkata jika Sasuke sudah pergi sejak pagi. Jikapun ke rumah sakit, pastinya Mikoto telah menjumpai putranya itu.

"Lalu dimana Naru-chan?!" tanya Mikoto. Fugaku menatap istrinya itu.

"Mungkin masih di kamar. Coba periksa." Ujar Fugaku. Mikoto mengangguk patuh kemudian segera ke lantai dua. Kamar putra dan menantunya itu.

Tok tok tok...

"Naru-chan. Apa kau sudah bangun?" ujar Mikoto. Sejenak tidak ada jawaban. Beruntung pintunya tidak dikunci, sehingga ibu dua anak itu bisa masuk kedalam.

"Naru-chan?!" Mikoto mengintip ke dalam kamar dan melihat menantunya itu tengah berbaring. Menghampiri ranjang Naruto, Mikoto tersentak saat sadar pemuda berambut pirang itiu menangis.

"Na-naru-chan?! Apa yang terjadi?! Mengapa menangis?!" Mikoto panik. Mendekati Naruto dan membelai sebelah pipinya. Pandangannya tidak fokus. Mikoto menatap cemas ke arah menantunya itu. Di mana Sasuke saat ia dibutuhkan? Bukankah Sasuke harusnya ada untuk Naruto saat ini?

"Naru-chan?!" Mikoto memanggil. Masih membelai pipinya. Sesaat Naruto masih menatap langit-langit sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mikoto.

"Kaa-chan?!"

"Ya. ini Kaa-chan. Apa yang terjadi Naru-chan?!" Mikoto memandang cemas ke arah menantunya itu. Ada banyak luka yang tercetak jelas di mata shappire yang biasanya berbinar cerah. Mikoto seolah-olah tengah berhadapan dengan orang lain.

"Kaa-chan... hhh... Sakit" Naruto merintih. Lelehan air mata tetap turun mengalir di pipinya.

Mikoto mengelus kening Naruto dan terkejut. Suhu tubuhnya panas. Kemudian menurunkan tangannya menuju leher Naruto sementara tangan yang lain menurunkan selimut agar leher Naruto terlihat. Mikoto dibuat terkejut dengan banyak kissmark-ah bukan, itu bitemark. Bitermark dalam jumlah tak wajar dengan warna nyaris menghitam. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto semalam.

"Naru-chan? Apa yang terjadi se-semalam?" Mikoto merasa matanya panas. Tidak kuat menatap Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Naruto benapas berat. "Sasu-hhh.. Sa-suke... sakit Kaa-chan"

"Cukup Naru-chan. Berhentilah menangis. Sebaiknya Naru-chan istirahat saja." Mikoto kembali mengelus air mata yang membasahi pipi Naruto. Kemudian beranjak keluar untuk memanggil suaminya.

Fugaku tidak kalah terkejut melihat Naruto sama halnya seperti Mikoto. Tapi, ia bisa menguasai dirinya dan segera menggotong Naruto setelah sebelumnya membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit yang sama seperti tempat Itachi dirawat.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di kursi taman seorang diri. Mencoba mengingat apa saja yang ia lakukan semalam. Kepalanya nyaris pecah saat tidak menemukan memori dimana ia bisa berakhir bersama Naruto. Memang benar ia suami Naruto dan bebas melakukan apa saja pada istrinya. Terlebih Sasuke telah menyadari perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Tapi tak pernah sedetikpun terpikir oleh Sasuke jika dia akan menyetubuhi Naruto tanpa limpahan cinta dari keduanya.

Kepalanya semakin pusing. Keadaan kakaknya yang belum ada kepastian membuat emosinya labil. Mungkin karena itulah ia sampai mabuk semalam dan berakhir bersama Naruto. Tapi sekali lagi Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir akan menyetubuhi Naruto tanpa cinta.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam? Kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali." Desah Sasuke frustasi.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari kursi taman tempatnya merenung semenjak tadi. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia akan meminta maaf pada Naruto. Tidak peduli apakah istrinya itu akan memaafkannya atau tidak. Yang penting ia sudah berusaha. Sungguh, Sasuke hanya tidak ingin masalahnya dengan Naruto sampai berlarut-larut. Hingga ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Jadi Sasuke berharap agar Naruto mau memaafkannya.

.

.

.

Dokter baru saja selesai memeriksa Naruto. Sekarang pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang tidur karena pengaruh obat. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut piama khas rumah sakit hingga terlihat jelas bekas luka yang ditorehkan Sasuke di tubuhnya. Mikoto menatap sedih keadaan menantunya. Sebagai Uchiha ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Keadaan Itachi yang koma pasti menjadi beban mental bagi Sasuke. Dan kemungkinan Sasuke melampiaskan keresahan hatinya dengan mabuk. Bahkan Mikoto tidak bisa membayangkan putranya yang biasanya pendiam itu menyentuh alkhohol.

Mikoto tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke karena bagaimana pun juga Sasuke dalam keadaan tidak sadar saat itu. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dalam kejadian ini. Urusan rumah tangga Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bisa ia campuri terlalu dalam. Ia hanya berharap semuanya segera membaik dan kembali dalam kondisi semula.

Hati Mikoto sebagai ibu tidak kalah perih. Ia masih diliputi kegelisaan atas musibah yang menimpa Itachi. ditambah lagi masalah rumah tangga putra dan menantunya itu. Sungguh, hati Mikoto lebih rapuh dari kapas saat ini.

Fugaku mendekati Mikoto dan menepuk bahunya. Memberikan senyuman teduh khas seorang suami teladan saat istrinya itu balik menatapnya. "Jangan terlalu sedih, Mikoto. Kau harus kuat demi putra kita dan Naruto juga."

Mikoto balas tersenyum. "Tentu. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Naru-chan saat ini. Jiwanya pasti terguncang."

"Itu jelas dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Tapi setidaknya kita akan ada terus di sampingnya. Memberi dukungan."

Mikoto tersenyum lemah. "Bagaimana dengan Kyuu-chan? Apakah dia sudah tahu tentang hal ini?"

Fugaku menggeleng. "Kurasa belum. Dia masih ada di kamar Itachi."

Kamar Naruto dan Itachi terpisah oleh dua kamar lainnya. Mungkin ini keputusan yang tepat karena baik Fugaku maupun Mikoto tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuubi pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuu-chan jika ia tahu?"

"Mikoto. Kyuubi tidak akan berani macam-macam. Kyuubi tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusan Sasuke dan Naruto. Kita biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Terlalu ikut campur justru akan menyulitkan Sasuke."

"Begitukah? Tapi bagaimana jika Kyuu-chan tidak setuju. Dia adalah seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya."

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu. Kuharap Kyuubi akan mengerti. Lagipula Naruto adalah istri sah Sasuke yang artinya dia berhak melakukan apa saja pada Naruto. Mungkin kita tidak pernah memperkirakan hal ini terjadi sebelumnya."

"Kuharap semuanya membaik." Mikoto kembali menatap menantunya. Mengelus punggung tangan Naruto yang tampak pucat.

"Aku pun berharap hal yang sama."

.

.

.

Kyuubi belum menjumpai baik Mikoto dan Fugaku sejak pagi. Seorang suster baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat Itachi setelah mengganti infusnya. Kyuubi baru sadar jika ia belum sarapan. Maka dari itu dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin rumah sakit untung membeli sarapan.

Tidak menyadari seseorang memasuki ruang rawat bertuliskan Uchiha Itachi

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kediaman keluarga Uchiha tetapi tidak menemukan Naruto di kamar mereka. Panik melanda Sasuke. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Salah seorang pelayan mengatakan jika Naruto dibawa oleh sang ibu dan ayahnya pergi.

"Kau tau kemana mereka pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak Tuan. Saya hanya melihat Tuan besar menggendong Naruto-sama yang dibungkus selimut."

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Kemudian menyuruh pelayan itu untuk kembali bekerja. Dikeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan berusaha untuk menelpon Naruto. Tapi hanya suara operator yang menjawabnya. Sasuke nyaris saja membanting ponselnya tapi ia urungkan saat melihat ayahnya menelpon.

"Ayah." Jawab Sasuke saat telepon tersambung. Ia bisa mendengar suara panik ayahnya di seberang telepon.

"Ayah, ada apa?!" Sasuke ikut panik. Ia tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Yang bisa ia tangkap hanya nama kakaknya dan kritis.

Segera sambungan telepon Sasuke putuskan. Ia segera mengambil kunci mobil dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dengan kecepatan tidak wajar.

.

.

.

Hai Minna~

Egghhh... bisa turunkan pistol itu #ngeri

Gomen, Ifu lama tidak muncul. Kira kira udah berapa tahun? #DUAG

Ifu sibuk kegiatan sekolah. Maklum anak SMA... #Duag XD

Kayaknya Ifu gak bisa sesering dulu untuk update fic. Tapi Ifu usahain deh... apalagi ini musimnya ujian.

Bukannya belajar malah nulis fic -_- #prokprokprok

Langsung aja deh... bales review.

**Namikaze Otorie :** udah kejawab kan di chap ini siapa yang bangun dulu dan gimana reaksinya. Untuk masalah hamil, nanti aja deh... liat lanjutannya...

**Fuui SasuNaru :** Yah... jelas lah Sasuke frustasi. Dia kan cayang banget cama anikinya. XD haha... Ifu dukung kalo Naru mau ceri'in Suke. #chidori

**Shapire always for onyx : **baru liat istri diperkosa suaminya sendiri ya? XD sumpah... ifu ngakak baca reviewnya. Naru nyeselnya gak lama-lama kok. Setidaknya sebelum Sasuke nangis darah dulu #Muahahaha... #Duag

**Mifta cinya : **Naru sedih? Ya so pasti... tapi gak bakal lama-lama kok... palingan juga cepet balikan

**Uzumakinamikazehaki : **Ifu juga berdoa moga Naru cepet hamil

**Christal Alice : **Ifu juga kasian Narutonya dipaksa Ncan XD #PLAK DUAG DUAR

**Eun810 : **Anda senang lemonnya muncul saya tertawa lemonnya muncul XD

**Zadita Uchiha : **Iya juga sih... enak banget Sasuke satu selimut sama Naruto disaat anikinya menderita. Emang adik kurang ajar... #Duag. Hahaha... sayangnya Kyuubi belom tau kalo adiknya udah gak perawan. #PLAK. Gue laki-laki thor.

** 85 : **Arigato udah review

**Choikim1310 : **Itaput amnesia gak ya? liat aja nanti... XD

**Arifacandlelight** : Ifu bingung mau bales gimana reviewnya XD

**Hanazawa kay** : thanks juga buat reviewnya

**Andika yoga** : silahkan diikuti terus fic ini jika ingin tahu XD. Thanks udah review.

**Namikaze Chi** : mohon ditunggu ceritanya. Thanks udah review.

**Uchihapoetri** : ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah review.

**Aiko Vallery** : Thanks udah review.

**Iminthedark** : Thanks udah review.

**Ryuusuke583** : Gomen ya lama update. Sungguh WB sangat menggangu. Apalagi menjelang ujian tugas numpuk seperti debu. Thanks udah review.

**Veira sadewa** : Haha... baca lemon kok nangis. Sambil ngusap ingus lagi XD. Thanks udah review.

GOMEN TIDAK BISA MEMBALAS SEMUA REVIEW.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOU BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW FIC IFU

#Teriak pakek TOA

.

**Spesial Thans For : **

**Namikaze Otorie****, ****Fuui SasuNaru****, ****Shapire always for onyx ****, ****Mifta cinya ****, ****Uzumakinamikazehaki****, ****Christal Alice ****, ****Eun810****, ****Zadita Uchiha ****, **** 85 ****, ****Arifacandlelight****, ****Choikim1310****, ****Hanazawa kay ****, ****Andika yoga ****, ****Namikaze Chi ****, ****Uchihapoetri****, ****Aiko Vallery ****, ****Iminthedark****, ****Ryuusuke583****, ****Veira sadewa, Call Me Mink, Dewi15, Snlop, Afh96, delphiaa elf, mary chan, una, ichijo sena, himawari wia, yukio narahashi, retnoelf, Juniel Is A Vampir Hybird, Guest (1), Guest (2), SuzyOnyx, Blueonyx Syiie, Weny putri, Aprieelyan, gyumin4ever, yamito chan, Guest (3), lusy jaeger ackerman, nassahimut99, Yuki Ootoku, naru fujo, Guest (4), nartsu, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Lusy922, Guest (5)**

.

Arigatou yang udah mampir baca dan review fic ini.

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By IfUchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 17

.

Mikoto dilanda panik begitu pula Fugaku. Jantung Itachi berhenti untuk beberapa saat sekalipun dokter berkata itu sudah tidak apa-apa karena kondisinya sudah stabil saat ini. Sasuke datang 10 menit setelah Fugaku menelponnya. Ekspresinya tak beda jauh dengan Uchiha senior. Sasuke pun sama paniknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Aniki?" tanya Sasuke setibanya ia disana.

"Anikimu sudah tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Kondisinya sudah stabil saat ini. Dokter bilang laju detak jantungnya sempat terhenti." Ujar Fugaku. Mengelus pundak putranya memberi isyarat semua baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. Sekalipun ayahnya telah berkata begitu, ia merasa semua ini belum berakhir. Masalahnya dengan Naruto semakin memperburuk keadaan. Andai saja ia tidak minum malam itu. Sasuke berharap semua ini tidak terjadi. Tapi apa mau dikata, semuanya sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan.

Mikoto masih menangis dan Fugaku sebisa mungkin menenangkannya. Kyuubi datang tidak lama kemudian dan menjadi sama paniknya saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Tapi, ia bisa bernafas lega saat kondisi orang tercintanya sudah stabil.

Fugaku mendatangi Sasuke dan mengajaknya untuk pergi bicara setelah ia meminta pada Kyuubi untuk menemani Mikoto menjaga Itachi yang tentu saja diiyakkan oleh gadis berambut oranye itu.

"Apa yang ingin Tou-san bicarakan." Sasuke sebisa mungkin menjaga nada bicaranya agar tidak terdengar panik. Ayahnya adalah orang yang berusaha dihindari oleh Sasuke. Karena ayahnya ada orang yang mengenal baik Sasuke sejak kecil. Sehingga pria itu pasti paham jika Sasuke sedang berada dalam masalah.

"Tou-san sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut campur karena kau sudah dewasa Sasuke."

Jantung Sasuke berdebar keras. Inilah yang ia takutkan. Apakah ayahnya telah tahu mengenai ia dan Naruto?

"A-apa maksud Tou-san?" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada bergetar.

"Yang Tou-san maksudkan adalah-..."

"Apa yang terjadi antara engkau dan Naruto? Apakah ada masalah hingga Tou-san menemukannya dalam keadaan mengenaskan?"

"A-apa?!" Sasuke syok. Ketakutannya menjadi nyata.

"I-itu... Tou-san. Se-sebenarnya..." Sasuke bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Sasuke. Jujur saja pada Tou-san. Tou-san tidak akan marah padamu apalagi menjauhkanmu dari Naruto dengan catatan Naruto masih mau menerimamu."

Mendengarnya tatapan Sasuke menyendu.

"Maafkan aku Tou-san."

"Untuk apa kamu meminta maaf?! Kamu tidak salah Sasuke. Ini semua hanya musibah." Fugaku menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Apapun yang terjadi antara kalian, Tou-san harap semua akan segera baik-baik saja."

Kemudian Fugaku meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sana.

.

.

.

Kyuubi kembali dilanda syok saat Mikoto memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Ia ingin marah. Marah pada Sasuke yang menjadi penyebabnya. Tapi ia mnegurungkan niatnya saat mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan Mikoto. Bagaimana ia bisa marah jika saat itu Sasuke tidak dalam keadaan sadar. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menyalahkan pemuda pantat ayam itu.

Kyuubi tersenyum saat melihat Naruto membuka mata. Tadinya ia hendak menjaga Itachi, namun dicegah Mikoto yang menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Naruto saja.

"Naru?! Kau sudah sadar?"

Pandangan Naruto masih kosong menatap langit-langit kamar inapnya. Kepalanya masih pusing saat ia mendengar suara Kyuubi mampir ke telinganya. Dengan padangan masih berkunang-kunang ia tatap kakaknya itu. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar hingga Kyuubi sadar bahwa tenggorokan adiknya itu pastilah sakit. Maka dari itu ia sodorkan air minum untuk adiknya.

"Minum dulu."

Kemudian Kyuubi memanggil dokter yang menangani Naruto sebelumnya. Dokter itu berkata bahwa kondisi Naruto sudah stabil.

"Apakah sudah baikan?!" tanya Kyuubi yang hanya dibalas anggukan. Kyuubi membantu Naruto merebahkan dirinya. Adiknya itu butuh istirahat full.

"Kyuu-nee, apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi Naru."

"Tapi tubuh Naru sakit semua –Nee."

"Kau tidak ingat?!"

"Ingat apa?! Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Karena itu aku bertanya padamu Kyuu-nee."

"Kau tadi jatuh dari tangga lantai dua. Jelas saja tubuhmu sakit semua. Sudahlah! Sekarang kau harus istirahat." Kyuubi terpaksa berbohong mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto. Tapi, tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia sedikitnya bersyukur Naruto melupakan apa yang terjadi. Mungkin saja posisi Sasuke bisa lebih aman.

Merasa Naruto sudah tertidur pulas, Kyuubi pun hendak memberitahu Mikoto mengenai kondisi Naruto.

"Kaa-chan."

"Ah, Kyuu-chan, bagaimana kabar Naru-chan?!"

"Dia baru saja bangun."

"Eh?! Kenapa Kyuu-chan tidak memberitahu Kaa-chan?!"

"Gomen gomen. Oh, iya Kaa-chan. Ada yang ingin Kyuu katakan. Ini mengenai Naruto."

"Nani? Apakah kondisinya memburuk?" raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Tidak. Kondisinya sudah membaik. Tapi kupikir, Naru kehilangan ingatannya."

"Kehilangan i-ingatan?"

"Iya Kaa-chan. Karena saat ia bangun. Ia justru bertanya kenapa tubuhnya sakit. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Jadi aku berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh dari tangga."

Mikoto menunduk. Kemudian menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan khas ibu miliknya.

"Tidak apa jika Naru lupa. Kurasa itu tidak masalah. Setidaknya Sasuke punya alasan untuk berada di samping Naruto."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Masalahnya kita tidak tahu, apa Naruto masih mengingat Sasuke."

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

Sasuke menjumpai ibunya di lorong rumah sakit. Tepatnya di depan kamar rawat kakaknya. Di sampingnya ada Kyuubi. Mungkin mereka sedang mengobrol.

"Kaa-san." Panggilnya pada wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Eh?! Sasuke? Duduklah nak." Ujar Mikoto menepuk kursi ruang tunggu yang ada di sampingnya dan Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

"Dimana Tou-san?!"

"Tou-san mu kembali ke kantor. Ada pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan." Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuubi. "Kyuu-chan bisa jaga Itachi sebentar. Biar Kaa-chan yang bicara pada Sasuke." Yang hanya dibalas Kyuubi dengan anggukan.

Sepeninggal Kyuubi, Sasuke dilanda rasa penasaran. Apa maksud dari 'Biar Kaa-chan yang bicara pada Sasuke'. Itu terdengar aneh di telinga pemuda raven itu.

"Sasuke. Kaa-chan ingin membicarakan masalah Naru"

DEG

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naru? Apakah dia membenciku Kaa-san? Ah... sudah jelas jika dia membenciku." Kepala Sasuke tertunduk. Bisa ia rasakan matanya memanas. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

"Sasuke." Mikoto menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Naru tidak membencimu."

"Eh?!"

"Tapi kemungkinan yang lebih buruk dari itu."

DEG

"A-apa maksud Kaa-san? Apa Naru tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi ini masih kemungkinan. Karena Kaa-san sendiri belum tahu pastinya. Kyuu-chan bilang Naru tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Dokter mengatakan mungkin karena Naru sedang syok. Kaa-san harap kamu mengerti maksud Kaa-san. Jangan memaksa Naru untuk mengingatnya. Ini untuk kesehatannya."

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya membuat ia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kaa-san."

"Hm?! Nani?"

"Bolehkah aku menjenguk Naru?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Untuk apa kamu meminta izin pada Kaa-san. Dia kan istrimu." Mikoto berdiri "Sebaiknya Kaa-san temani. Takutnya terjadi apa-apa saat Naru bersamamu. Bukannya Kaa-san tidak percaya padamu."

"Aku mengerti Kaa-san." Sasuke ikut berdiri. Mengikuti langkah Mikoto menuju kamar istrinya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang di setiap langkah mereka. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan itu. Perasaan takut ditolak dan kebencian di mata Naruto adalah mimpi buruk untuknya. Disaat ia yakin bahwa ia mencintai istrinya itu, ia tidak ingin kehancuran memporak-porandakan semuanya. Rumah tangganya dan Naruto baru saja dibangung.

Dilihatnya pemuda pirang yang dicintainya itu sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang rumah sakit. Surai pirangnya tampak kusam. Sasuke pun sadar kulit tan yang biasanya bersinar itu tampak pucat. Bahkan mungkin lebih pucat daripada kulit Sasuke. Sungguh pemuda raven itu ingin menangis melihat kondisi orang yang dicintainya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan liquid bening itu untuk meluncur menuruni pipi. Menganak sungai dan seolah tidak bisa berhenti.

Mikoto hanya bisa memandang sedih keadaan putra bungsunya itu. Tapi ia pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dibiarkannya Sasuke duduk di samping ranjang Naruto dan memegang tangan kurus itu. Sementara ia duduk di sofa rumah sakit. Keadaan keluarganya saat ini dilanda begitu banyak kesedihan. Kecelakaan yang menimpa putra sulungnya. Mental putra bungsunya yang drop dan keadaan menantunya yang tidak lebih baik dari keduanya sudah cukup menjadi tekanan bagi Mikoto. Tapi wanita Uchiha itu sadar, ia juga tidak boleh jatuh. Karena anak-anaknya butuh ia untuk tetap berdiri.

Naruto sadar tidak lama kemudian. Sasuke dilanda kebahagiaan dan kepanikan disaat yang bersamaan. Ia takut menerima kenyataan buruk.

"Ugh?!" Gumaman Naruto khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Naru?! Kamu sudah sadar?!" wajah cemas Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan. Mikoto pun sama cemasnya. Ia berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Naruto mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. Melihat sosok Sasuke dengan raut kebingungan. Naruto membiarkan saja Sasuke membantunya bersandar pada kepala ranjang setelah sebelumnya pemuda itu menumpuk beberapa bantal untuk sandaran Naruto.

"Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang sakit. Tapi, gomen. Kamu siapa? Dimana Kyuu-nee? Apakah kamu temannya Kyuu-nee?"

DEG

Bola mata Sasuke membulat. Apa yang ditakutkannya menjadi kenyataan. Mikoto pun tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Ia menatap prihatin pada putra bungsunya.

Spontan genggaman Sasuke pada tangan Naruto terlepas karena syok. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa kecewa karena genggaman tangan pria asing itu terlepas. Entah mengapa ia tetap ingin pria itu menggenggam tangannya.

Mikoto mengelus pundak Sasuke. "Sasu, Kaa-san akan panggilkan Kyuu-chan. Mungkin ia bisa berbicara pada Naru-chan."

Mikoto menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruang rawat Naruto. Sementara ia keluar untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi. Naruto memandang pemuda bersurai raven itu heran. Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapannya hingga pemuda itu terlihat begitu kaget. Berbagai pertanyaan hadir di kepala Naruto. Namun, semakin Naruto berpikir, rasa sakitnya tidak kunjung hilang. Maka ia putuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuubi datang dengan Mikoto. Ia segera duduk di kursi samping ranjang Naruto dan melihat pemuda itu. "Kamu tidak apa-apa Naru?"

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuu-nee. Oh iya, apa pemuda itu temannya Kyuu-nee?" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya. Mikoto duduk di samping Sasuke dan mengelus pundak pemuda itu.

"Apa kamu tidak ingat siapa dia?" Kyuubi menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi. Tapi, entah mengapa Naruto merasakan hal yang berbeda. Genggaman Kyuubi memang nyaman. Tapi entah mengapa Naruto ingin pria itu yang menggenggam tangannya. Tangan dingin yang terasa hangat kala menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukankah ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu."

Kyuubi bungkam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Mikoto menghampiri Kyuubi dan Naruto. "Apa Naru-chan juga tidak ingat dengan Kaa-san?"

"Eh?!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mikoto.

'Wajahnya mirip dengan pemuda itu' pikir Naruto. Tersadar dari pemikirannya, Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Naru tidak ingat sama sekali."

Wajah wanita itu langsung tertunduk. Naruto merasa menyesal telah mengatakannya. Tapi ia memang tidak ingat apapun.

"Oh iya. Kaa-san dan Tou-san kemana Kyuu-nee?! Apakah mereka masih ada urusan bisnis. Seharusnya mereka mengunjungi Naru kan? Naru kan sedang sakit." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Tampaknya sudah ceria seperti biasa.

Kyuubi tersenyum getir. Kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Kyuu-nee pikir kamu sedang hilang ingat saat ini. Jadi lupa."

"Mungkin benar. Karena dari tadi Kyuu-nee terus bertanya 'apa kamu tidak ingat siapa ini, siapa itu. Jadi dimana Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Kyuu-nee tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali."

"Naru... maaf, tapi Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah meninggal dunia."

DEG

"Eh?! Uso! Itu tidak mungkin kan?!"

Sasuke menghampiri ranjang Naruto dan berdiri bersebrangan dengan Kyuubi. Kemudian memandang Naruto khawatir.

"Naru." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. Tapi hendak menariknya lagi saat sadar Naruto tidak ingat apapun tentangnya. Tapi hal itu diurungkan saat ia merasakan balasan. Naruto menggenggam tangannya sama eratnya.

"Kamu kenal aku kan. Coba kamu bilang sama Kyuu-nee untuk berhenti berbohong. Apa dia tidak tahu situasi. Aku ini sedang sakit dan dia membuat lelucon aneh seperti ini." Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke. Nampak jelas ia berusaha menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kamu diam saja! Ayo katakan pada Kyuu-nee untuk berhenti berbohong!" Tapi Sasuke tetap diam saja. Ia hanya mampu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto.

"Bibi! Tolong katakan pada Kyuu-nee! Katakan pada Kyuu-nee untuk berhenti membuat lelucon seperti itu!" Naruto menangis. Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung. Ia memberontak ingin turun dari ranjangnya sekalipun dapat ia rasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh. Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto dengan memeluknya dengan sebelah lengan sementara lengan yang lainnya masih setia menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Kyuubi pun ikut menangis. Mikoto memeluk wanita cantik itu. Menenangkannya. Jiwa Kyuubi sama buruknya dengan Naruto. Tidak! Semuanya. Semuanya juga merasakan pedih itu. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja di sini.

"Naru tenanglah!" Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto yang masih betah menangis.

"Kalau begitu suruh Kyuu-nee untuk berhenti dan meminta maaf padaku!"

Sasuke menangkup pipi Naruto. Menyeka lelehan air mata yang membuat safir itu meredup. "Apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi memang benar Naru..."

"USO!"

"Naru! Tolong dengarkan. Kamu sedang tidak sehat sekarang. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja. Kita bicarakan ini nanti saat kamu sudah baikan."

"Tapi!"

"Naru..." Tatapan teduh Sasuke menggoyahkan pertahanan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu membiarkan Sasuke membantunya berbaring.

"Istirahatlah..." bisik Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. Tapi tidak kunjung mengendurkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke. "Kamu disini saja. Aku merasa kamu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Dan aku tidak ingin kamu pergi."

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengambil kursi yang tidak jauh darinya. Mendudukkan dirinya dan masih menggenggam tangan Naruto hingga pemuda itu terlelap.

Setelah yakin Naruto telah tidur, Mikoto baru berani buka suara.

"keadaan Naru-chan tidak baik-baik saja."

"Tapi setidaknya Naru tidak menolakku." Ujar Sasuke. Menatap wajah Naruto yang tertidur.

"Tapi apa yang akan terjadi saat Naru-chan ingat nanti?"

Sasuke menunduk. "Entahlah. Jika Naru tidak suka aku ada disampingnya. Aku akan pergi."

"Kurasa Naru tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk pergi Sasuke." Kyuubi berujar. Tangisnya sudah mereda. "Dia bukan tipe seperti itu."

"Kurasa Kyuu-chan benar. Sebaiknya kita tidak memaksa Naru-chan untuk mengingat."

Kyuubi dan Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan.

"Baiklah. Kaa-san akan ke kamar Itachi dulu. Kyuu sebaiknya pulang dan istirahat."

"Tapi Kaa-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu pasti lelah kan?"

"Iie.. Kyuu tidak lelah kok."

"Kyuu, kamu juga butuh istirahat. Besok kamu boleh kesini. Soal Naru, biar Sasuke saja yang menjaganya."

"Baiklah.."

Kyuubi pun meninggalkan rumah sakit hari itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hay Minna~

Etto~ adakah yang masih ingat fic ini?

Gomen endingnya gaje.

Ifu semakin sibuk aja di dunia nyata. Sumpah, para senpai di sekolah suka banget ngerjain Ifu. Ngasih tugas berjibun padahal masih ada yang lain buat ngerjain.

Btw kemungkinan chap depan bakal cepet update. Tp gk jamin kapan updatenya. Soalnya ini masih proses pengerjaan. #gakjanji

Langsung aja deh bales review.

**Choikim1310 : **Paling entar kalo Naru udah inget lagi... baru deh perjuangan Sasuke buat dapat maaf Naruto dimulai.

**Eun810 : **Hehe... bukannya kepotong. Emang ifu nya aja yang males ngetik. Gomen! Apakah dengan Naru yg amnesia itu nambah masalah. Yah... habis ifu bingung entar reaksinya Naru gimana kalo udah bangun. Jadi mending di hilang ingatan aja biar seru...

**Kuma Akaryuu : **Makasih buat semangatnya. Anak SMA emang sibuk.

**Blueonyx Syiie : **Itachi diculik? Loh mana?! Haduh... lucu baca reviewnya...

**Saphire always for onyx : **kalo penasaran monggo ditunggu lanjutan ceritanya.

Sorry ya Minna gak bisa bales semua reviewnya...

Pokoknya Arigatou buat yang udah review dan masih ngikutin fic nya Ifu...

.

**Spesial thanks for :**

**Choikim1310, Eun810, Kuma Akaryuu, Blueonyx Syiie, Namikaze Chi, .11, uzumakinamikazehaki, saphire always for onyx, stlvyesung, Dewi15, nanamikiyuri22, liaajahfujo, Ryouta Suke, Xhavier rivanea huges, Lee yaa 714, lolipopkwon88, hyunnie02, YuRhachan, SNlop, READER, naru fujo, nupenting halal, HitsugayaFreya, Habibah794, Christal Alice, Uchiha 4ever, yyyyyyyyyyaaaaA, Guest(1), Luky khairunnisa ruki, im, RyanryanforeverYaoi, dianarositadewi4, FudanHS1286, ai-chan, Guest(2), Haruko Namikaze, Fuiin SasuNaru, Reina Putri.**

**.**

_**Arigatou yang udah mampir.**_

_**.**_

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By IfUchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 18

.

Naruto berada di rumah sakit selama 3 hari dan baru mengetahui kenyataan jika ia telah menikah dengan pemuda raven yang ia paksa untuk terus berada di sisinya. Naruto mulai mengenal wajah baru yang sama sekali tidak ia ingat. Tentang Mikoto yang merupakan ibu mertuanya. Dan Fugaku, ayah mertuanya. Naruto turut sedih saat tahu jika Itachi, kakak Sasuke juga dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama karena kecelakaan.

Hari ini Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit. Kyuubi masih ada di sana untuk menjaga Itachi bersama dengan Mikoto. Sedangkan Fugaku pergi bekerja. Sasuke pun seharusnya juga membantu di perusahaan, tapi karena Fugaku sadar keadaan Sasuke belum stabil, ia biarkan putranya itu bersama sang istri.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pindah kamar. Memakai kamar tamu. Karena ia tidak ingin memaksa Naruto untuk mengingat jika itu hanya akan menyakiti Naruto nantinya.

Naruto berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan jika Sasuke adalah suaminya. Sekalipun di pikirannya sama sekali tidak ada memori tentang pemuda raven itu. Tapi mengingat genggaman tangan Sasuke yang hangat dan kenyataan bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak menolak membuat pemuda pirang itu percaya bahwa Sasuke adalah suaminya. (_Disini Naruto berpikir bahwa ia menikah dengan Sasuke atas dasar cinta)_

"Lebih baik istirahat saja ya. Akan kusuruh pelayan untuk membuatkan makanan." Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk berbaring saja di ranjang. Di kamar tamu yang sudah dibersihkan itu tidak banyak perabot. Wajar saja, karena itu memang kamar tamu. Lagipula Sasuke tidak ingin memaksa Naruto untuk mengingat.

"Sasuke-san disini saja. Aku tidak lapar." Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel –san. Karena ia yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kenangan dengan Sasuke merasa tidak pantas jika langsung memanggil pemuda itu tanpa embel-embel.

"Baiklah. Tapi sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak menambahkan embel-embel di belakang namaku."

"Ta-tapi? Itu tidak sopan Sasuke-san. Naru sama sekali tidak punya kenangan dengan Sasuke-san. Jadi rasanya aneh jika langsung memanggil dengan nama kecil."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. Ia tahu perasaan Naruto. Tapi panggilan Naruto itu seolah-olah ada jarak di antara mereka dan Sasuke tidak suka itu.

"Karena itu kita akan membuat kenangan yang baru. Jadi tolong berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel –san oke?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto bilang ia suka saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya sekalipun tidak ada ingatan tentang Sasuke di pikiran Naruto. Dan Sasuke dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan Naruto.

"Uh-baiklah. Tapi aku tidak janji Sasuke-s... eh maksudku Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Naruto.

"Beristirahatlah. Aku akan mandi dulu." Ujar Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto pemuda itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Selimut ia tarik sebatas dada. Membuat tubuhnya hangat. 15 menit Sasuke berada di kamar mandi namun Naruot sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya melayang ke arah lain. Melamunkan kenapa ia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun sampai tidak sadar jika Sasuke telah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana training pendek.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Bersebrangan dengan posisi Naruto.

Naruto tersentak kaget. Menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke dan wajahnya antas bersemu merah saat sadar Sasuke bertelanjang dada.

"Kenapa Sasuke-san tidak memakai baju?"

"Eh?! Oh maaf. Kau tidak terbiasa ya?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya memerah. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan ia akan tidur satu ranjang dengan Sasuke. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Tentu saja dia begitu canggung.

Sasuke yang menyadari kecanggungan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian beranjak menuju almari yang ada di kamar itu. Mengambil kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam. Semua pakaian baik miliknya maupun milik Naruto telah dipindahkan ke kamar itu oleh para maid.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa setidaknya sampai kau terbiasa." Ujar Sasuke. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sofa dengan kedua lengan yang membawa bantal dan selimut.

"Eh?! Tapi—..."

Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto kemudian melempar senyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu sulit bagimu untuk menerima keadaan bahwa aku adalah suamimu saat ini."

Naruto mengangguk. wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah. Ia turun dari ranjang dengan perlahan dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san."

"Naru. Kenapa turun dari ranjang? Kau harus banyak istirahat agar segera sembuh."

"Tapi Sasuke-san tidak tidur di ranjang yang sama denganku." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dengan bibir bawah yang mencebik protes. Detik kemudian ia baru sadar apa yang dikatakannya dan wajahnya memerah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi kau ingin aku tidur di ranjang yang sama denganmu?"

Karena terlanjur basah, Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. Membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan menuntun mereka untuk berbaring di ranjang. Sasuke menaikkan selimut sebatas dada kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Tidurlah."

"Uh.. tapi aku belum mengantuk."

"Kau harus segera tidur Naru..."

"Uh... tidak bisa Sasuke-san... Oh iya, bukankah aku masih sekolah ya?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya. Tapi karena kesehatanmu yang belum membaik. Kau tidak diijinkan ke sekolah."

"Uh... entah mengapa aku merasa sudah lama tidak sekolah."

"Tentu saja sudah lama. Mungkin hampir seminggu. Aku tidak ingat pastinya."

"Wah... cukup lama juga."

Mereka terlibat obrolan seru. Sasuke merasa begitu bahagia. Bisa sedekat ini dengan Narutonya. Sekalipun Sasuke tidak lagi bisa mengeluarkan ejekannya untuk Naruto seperti dulu. Tapi begini saja sudah cukup. Apalagi Naruto dengan senang hati menjadikan lengan Sasuke sebagai bantal kepala. Mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi saat bercerita. Ia lebih hidup daripada saat Sasuke menjumpainya pagi itu. Pagi yang bagai mimpi buruk untuknya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke sekolah besok." Ujar Naruto. Ia mengerjab-erjabkan matanya. Berusaha mengusir kantuk yang mulai datang. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah lucu Naruto.

"Tidak bisa Naru. Kesehatanmu lebih penting dari apapun saat ini."

"Ta-tapi?!" Alis Naruto mengerut. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Oh tidak, Sasuke tidak kuasa melihat mata itu. Hanya akan mengingatkannya saat Naruto menangis.

"Jangan menangis." Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kau boleh sekolah. Tapi tidak besok. Lusa baru boleh." Naruto yang hendak tersenyum bahagia lantas merenggut. Tapi kemudian mengangguk patuh. Tidak banyak protes karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar.

"Uh... ngantuk."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengelus rambut Naruto. Ketika Naruto merasa kesadarannya mulai hilang, ia tahu Sasuke baru saja mengecup keningnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke pergi ke kantor karena sudah terlalu lama cuti. Naruto duduk di meja makan berdua bersama Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada banyak pelayan di rumah, tapi tentunya mereka mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Fugaku sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Sasuke bahkan tidak sempat menyapa ayahnya. Sedangkan Naruto terlalu canggung untuk menyapa pria yang merupakan ayah mertuanya itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi ke kantor sekarang." Ujar Sasuke.

"Umh... ano Sa-sasuke."

"Ada apa Naru?" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil tas kerjanya yang ia letakkan di lantai tadi.

"Aku mau mengunjungi Itachi-nii. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto menunduk. Sarapannya sudah habis. Sasuke ingat Naruto tidak pergi ke sekolah dan baru masuk besok. Ia tersenyum lembut sekalipun Naruto tidak melihatnya karena masih menunduk. Kemudian mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi harus diantar supir."

"A-arigatou Sa-sasuke." Naruto tersenyum. Semburat merah tampak di pipinya. Naruto mengantarkan Sasuke sampai pintu. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke sempat mengecup kening Naruto sekilas. Tindakan kecil itu sanggup membuat senyum terlihat di wajah manis Naruto. Sasuke bersyukur setidaknya Naruto tidak menolak sentuhannya.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan masih berada di depan pintu setidaknya sampai mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke hilang dari gerbang. Ia menatap jam yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu. Pukul 7 pagi. Sebaiknya ia bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

"Yamato-san. Sudah kau dapatkan apa yang aku minta?" tanya Fugaku. Pria itu terlihat duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari layar laptop di depannya. Kemudian menatap beberapa berkas dan membubuhkan tandatangan. (biasa... orang sibuk)

"Sudah Fugaku-sama. Ini data yang anda minta. Saya juga telah memeriksa CCTV yang ada di sekitar lokasi kecelakaan dan rekam medis dari polisi. Dugaan terkuat jelas bukan kecelakaan biasa."

Fugaku menerima map yang diberikan oleh Yamato. Kemudian membuka satu persatu halaman dalam map dan membacanya dengan teliti.

"Yahiko Pein?" gumam Fugaku yang mampu didengar oleh Yamato.

"Benar Fugaku-sama. Yahiko Pein diduga kuat sebagai pelaku. Ada motif yang jelas dibalik aksinya mencelakai Itachi-sama."

Fugaku menatap foto yang tertera dalam map di tangannya. Pemuda dengan banyak piercing di wajahnya itu membuat Fugaku muak. Pemuda itu lah yang telah mencelakai putranya. Dan ia bersumpah tidak akan memberi ampun pada pemuda itu sekalipun ia adalah orang berpengaruh di dunia.

"Lakukan apa yang sudah aku perintahkan padamu Yamato." Ujar Fugaku. Pria itu memberi gesur agar Yamato keluar dari ruangannya yang ditanggapi salam hormat dari Yamato.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyakiti anak-anakku Yahiko Pein."

Fugaku membalik halaman dalam mapnya dan terkejut melihat nama Kyuubi disana.

"Kyuu?!"

.

.

.

"Ara... Naru-chan datang mengunjungi Itachi ya?" Mikoto tersneyum ramah pada menantunya itu. Naruto balas tersenyum. Kenyataan bahwa ia telah kehilangan ibunya sekalipun ia tidak ingat sama sekali membuat pemuda itu akrab dengan Mikoto yang bagaikan sosok ibu untuknya.

"Iya Kaa-chan. Habis Naru bosan di rumah."

"Kenapa Naru bisa bosan di rumah. Tapi Naru-chan kemari diantar supir kan?"

"Hai'. Naru diantar supir. Habisnya Sa-sasuke tidak ada di rumah. Jadi Naru tidak ada teman bicara."

"Ah... begitu rupanya."

Naruto mengangguk. Kemudian duduk di samping Mikoto. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Itachi yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Apa keadaan Itachi-nii sudah membaik?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah... keadaannya sudah membaik Naru-chan. Tidak usah khawatir. Kita hanya perlu berdo'a agar ia segera siuman."

"Oh... iya. Dimana Kyuu-nee. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi." Tanya Naruto. Benar juga, ia tidak melihat kehadiran kakaknya itu. Biasanya kakaknya itu akan mengunjungi Itachi. bahkan tidak beranjak satu detikpun dari sisi pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Dia kan harus bekerja Naru-chan. Mengurus perusahaan Namikaze."

"Oh begitukah? Apa Kyuu-nee akan ke sini nanti?"

"Mungkin setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Paham dengan situasi. Mendadak senyumnya cerah dan menatap Mikoto dengan shapirenya yang berbinar.

"Oh iya Kaa-chan. Uh-... boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Mikoto tersenyum. "Tentu saja Naru-chan. Kau adalah istri Sasuke. Berarti kau juga putraku. Oh, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?"

"Ah! Tadi malam aku bilang pada Sasuke ingin pergi ke sekolah dan dia mengiijinkan. Karena seingatku aku masih kelas 3 SMA."

"Ah... benarkah? Tapi kesehatanmu belum pulih benar Naru-chan."

"Sasuke bilang tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku mulai bersekolah besok."

"Pasti kamu merengek kan pada Sasuke sampai diijinkan."

Naruto cengengesan. "Ah... Kaa-chan tahu saja. Tapi Sasuke sudah kasih ijin kok."

"Baiklah baiklah... karena Sasuke sudah mengijinkan berarti kau boleh pergi bersekolah besok."

"Yey! Uh... Naru senang sekali. Naru ingin lihat reaksi teman-teman Naru."

"Bukankah kamu masih ingat dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Dokter bilang Naru hanya ingat kejadian sebelum Tou-san dan Kaa-san meninggal dunia."

"Jangan sedih ya Naru-chan. Kaa-chan doakan ingatanmu segera kembali." meski berkata seperti itu, Mikoto berharap Naruto tidak segera ingat. Karena bagaimanapun juga ingatan Naruto yang kembali bisa membawa masalah bagi Sasuke.

"Um... Ah... sudah jam segini. Naru mau pulang deh Kaa-chan." Mikoto menatap jam yang tertempel di dinding ruang rawat Itachi. waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang.

"Naru tidak ingin makan siang dulu?" tanya Mikoto yang disambut gelengan Naruto.

"Naru mau mengunjungi Sasuke di kantor. Uh, tidak apa-apa kan Kaa-chan?" mendengarnya Mikoto tersenyum. Kemudian mengelus kepala Naruto penuh sayang.

"Tentu saja boleh. Nanti titip salam untuk Tou-chan mu ya?"

Mengerti bahwa yang dimaksud Mikoto adalah Fugaku, Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu. Bye Kaa-chan."

"Bye Naru-chan."

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di kursi penumpang. Tanaka-san, supir keluarga Uchiha dengan senang hati mengantarkannya menuju kantor Sasuke. Naruto dilanda gugup luar biasa. Ia baru mengenal Sasuke, maksudnya dalam arti setelah ia hilang ingatan. Tapi ia merasa begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu dan ingin selalu bersamanya apapun yang terjadi.

Kerinduan itu tidak bisa Naruto tahan. Perhatian yang Sasuke berikan selama ia berada di rumah sakit membuatnya sangat nyaman. Genggaman tangan Sasuke, elusan tangan Sasuke di kepalanya, dan pelukan pemuda itu mampu membuat hati Naruto terjerat olehnya.

Kurasa pemuda ini sedang jatuh cinta pada suaminya... ^_^

Naruto ingin mengenal Sasuke lebih dalam. Apa saja yang disukai pemuda itu. Apa saja yang tidak disukainya. Naruto ingin dekat dengan Sasuke. Merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Dan Naruto ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke.

Naruto sudah sampai di kantor Sasuke. Ia menatap Tanaka-san dan mengatakan agar pria itu kembali saja ke kediaman Uchiha. Tanaka-san hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum teduh untuk pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto masuk ke kantor Sasuke dan menghampiri meja resepsionis. Bertanya pada seorang wanita yang tampaknya sudah mengenal Naruto.

"Mau menemui Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama?"

"Eh?! Oh iya. Aku mau menemui Sasuke. Bisa anda beritahu dimana ruangannya?"

"Ah... ruangan Sasuke-sama ada dilantai 7. Silahkan naik lift. Ruangannya di ujung lorong." Jelas wanita itu. Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera menuju lift.

Sampai di lantai 7 Naruto sedikit kebingungan. Mengikuti intruksi wanita tadi, Naruto berjalan menuju ujung lorong dan tersenyum saat menatap pintu dengan papan bertulisan Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali dan kemudian terdengar suara khas Sasuke yang mulai ia kenal. Dengan senang hati Naruto membuka pintu ruang kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main melihat kehadiran Naruto di kantornya. Tapi tak lama kemudian keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Naru?! Kenapa berkunjung kemari?"

"Uh... apa aku tidak boleh berkunjung kesini?" Naruto merenggut. Sasuke duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangannya dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Jadi kenapa berkunjung?" ujar Sasuke sembari mengelus rambut Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak dengan perlakuan Naruto tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Justru ia sedang menikmati momen ini dan berusaha merekamnya dalam ingatan.

"Aku bosan di rumah."

"Bukankah kau mengunjungi Aniki?"

"Iya. Tapi Kaa-chan bilang aku boleh pergi menemui Sasuke."

"Memang kenapa ingin bertemu denganku? Ah—kau merindukanku ya?!" Sasuke tersenyum mengguda. Tangannya masih mengelus kepala Naruto.

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Ia menyembunyikannya di dada Sasuke dan berharap suaminya itu tidak tahu ekspresi memalukannya.

Setelah yakin bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya, Naruto menatap Sasuke. Kepalanya masih menyender di dada Sasuke.

"Oh iya.. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang." Mendengarnya Sasuke melirik jam tangannya dan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang. Dengan Tou-chan juga." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum cerianya. Sasuke tersenyum balik. Mengelus kepala Naruto dan mengiyakkan ajakan makan siang itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat untuk sang ayah. Tapi sayangnya sang ayah menolak karena terlanjur makan siang dengan koleganya.

"Tou-san tidak bisa ikut makan siang dengan kita." ujar Sasuke. Sejenak Naruto terdiam. Senyum di bibirnya luntur. Kata mengapa meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir itu.

"Tou-san sudah makan siang dengan koleganya. Jadi tidak bisa menemani kita."

"Begitu?"

"Sudah jangan sedih. Naru ingin makan apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Otomatis Naruto tidak lagi bersandar di dada Sasuke.

"Um... aku ingin makan ramen."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak ada ramen sebelum kamu sembuh Naru."

Mendengarnya Naruto cemberut. "Tapi aku sudah sembuh Sasuke." Naruto merengek. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memandang mata Naruto karena jika ia melakukannya, ia khawatir hanya akan berakhir dengan menuruti permintaan Naruto.

"Tapi ini untuk kesehatanmu juga."

"Uh... baiklah. Aku tidak akan makan ramen."

Sasuke tersenyum. Kedua telapak tangannya membingkai pipi Naruto dan memberikan kecupan di kening pemuda itu. "Jangan sedih. Setelah kau sembuh, aku akan menemanimu makan ramen."

"Hontou?!"

"Tentu saja. Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum jam makan siang habis. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Naruto tersenyum. Membiarkan Sasuke menggandeng tangannya dan mereka pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang yang menurut Naruto begitu menyenangkan bersama Sasuke, ia pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersama Sasuke di kantornya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Sasuke selama bekerja. Karena dilihat dari banyaknya kertas di meja Sasuke, Naruto yakin pekerjaan Sasuke sangatlah banyak.

Di kediaman Uchiha ia disambut oleh pelayan di rumah. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Ia tidak terlalu ingat wajah para pelayan mengingat ia masih hilang ingatan.

Naruto naik ke lantai dua. Ingin melihat-lihat kediaman Uchiha. Tapi sebuah kamar asing dengan pintu berwarna biru donker yang entah kenapa terasa familiar bagi Naruto. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Naruto membuka pintu itu dan menemukan sebuah kamar yang terasa asing dan familiar disaat yang bersamaan.

Naruto menjelajahi kamar itu. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah foto yang dibingkai dengan apik di dinding tepat di atas ranjang.

Kepala Naruto berputar. Padangannya berkunang-kunang. Rasa sakit menyengat menyerang kepalanya dan membuat Naruto mengerang. Sekelilingnya terasa diisi oleh bayang-bayang aneh. Seorang berambut pirang dan seorang berambut raven.

_Senyum itu_

_Wajah itu..._

Jantung Naruto berdebar keras. Matanya terbelalak dan kepalanya terasa sakit dihujani begitu banya bayangan.

"_Hen—hhmpph!—__stop!__ Hmphh!"_

_Wajah kesakitan itu. Tangisan itu..._

"Tidak! Tidak! Pergi dariku!" Naruto menjerit. Menjambak rambutnya kasar. Namun tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan yang muncul di kepalanya.

"_Nikmat! Ah! Lubangmu sem—pit!"_

"Jangan! Hentikan! ARGGGHHH! Hentikan!"

Bayangan-bayangan itu seolah memasuki kepalanya dan memenuhinya dengan rasa sakit. Hingga tanpa sadar Naruto jatuh terduduk. Tenggelam dalam gelapnya mimpi tiada akhir.

Ia pingsan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo Minna

Ishashiburi...

Apakah Ifu sudah update cepet sesuai janji Ifu?

Hehe... gomen kalo chapter ini Sasuke nya OOC banget. Soalnya di sini Sasuke gak pengen kehilangan Naruto jadi dia berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan dan mencurahkan perhatiannya sebaik mungkin untuk Naruto.

Tapi chap ini udah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Kalo Ifu gak salah ingat.

Chap depan Ifu gak janji bakal update cepet. Jadi mohon ditunggu ya reader-sama...

Oke ini untuk balasan reviewnya :

CEKIDOT~

**Dewi15 **: Iya ini udah dilanjutin. Seneng kan?

**Michhazz** : Next Next ini udah next

**Nira Namikaze **: ini word nya udah nambah belum ya Ifu gak tahu. Pokoknya minimal Ifu ngetik 2k word

**Michhazz** : Ni anak reviewnya dobel tapi gk papa... malah bikin semangat Ifu. Apakah disini udah tahu Naruto bakal ingat ato belom?

**Saphire always for onyx **: apakah cerita Ifu rumit? Gomen... iya ini udah dilanjut

**Hyunnie02** : iya untung ya Naruto masih nerima Sasuke. Soalnya Ifu pikir-pikir kasihan juga pantat ayam #BUAG. Udah dilupain, gk diterima lagi. Ngenez banget kan nasibnya? XD

**Lusy922** : Disini belom kejawab reaksi kalo misalnya Naru udah ingat. Ikutin aja lanjutannya. Naru bakal hamil, soalnya ini fic M-preg. Buat orang yang nyelakai Itachi, udah bisa nebak kan bakal kayak apa? Makasih juga buat semangatnya. Ifu akan terus berusaha.

**Eun810** : Iya mending Naru lupa aja sama Sasu ya? Ifu emang pinter! *tepuktangan* #buag! Iya ini M-preg. Soal Itachi kapan bangunnya Ifu sendiri belum dapet ide yang pas.

**Uzumakinamikazehaki **: ini udah di lanjut.

**Cheonsa19** : Iya entar Naruto hamil. Ifu gak kasihan kok sama Sasuke. Udah mending Naru terima dia masak mau minta lebih dari Ifu. Itu namanya Sasuke enggak bersyukur #BUAG! *ini semua kan gara" kamu Ifu* *Hai' Hai' gomen!*

**Choikim1310** : iya selama Ifu gak sibuk bakal diusahain kok.

**Dan Harpa **: makasih semangatnya. Dan masih juga udah review

**Habibah794** : liat pen name nya jadi ingat kakak kelasnya Ifu namanya Kak Habibah juga. Soal lama enggaknya Naru hilang ingatan mungkin udah kejawab di chap ini. Makasih udah review.

**Kuma Akaryuu** : Iya semoga Ifu mengabulkan doamu XD

**Zhavier rivanea huges** : iya semoga Naru setelah ingat gk benci Sasu XD Kalo pun Itachi sadar, Ifu gak yakin dia bales dendam sama Pain. Demi keriput abadinya #BUAG Itachi tuh baiknya gak ketulungan.

**Shafiraprakasa** : Uso itu artinya 'bohong'. Shafiraprakasa adalah reader yang mendukung Sasuke menderita dan Ifu adalah author yang mendukung Sasuke menderita. XD

**Fuuin SasuNaru** : Ya ampun masih kurang panjang. Tangan Ifu udah karatan ini. Dikatain kejam lagi. Tapi Ifu maklum, kadang Ifu juga kesel kalo author lain nulis cerita pendek-pendek XD #DUAG *Tolong Ifu dikeroyok*

**Revhanaslowfujosh** : adegan sedih-sedihnya kayaknya masih lanjut. Tapi gak tahu juga sih. Soalnya author fic ini rada labil.

**Luky khairunnisa ruki **: emangnya selama itu ya Ifu gk update? *sweatdrop* iya Naru hanya ingat kenangannya sebelum papi Mina dan Mami Kushi gak ada. thanks atas semangat dan partisipasinya dalam memberikan review *salamhormat*

**Ryouta suke** : udah kejawab kan di chap ini gimana sikap Naruto sama Sasuke? Thanks untuk reviewnya.

.

Thanks buat reader setia, reviewer, silent rider, yang udah favorite dan follow fic Ifu. Arigatou...

.

_**Spesial thanks for :**_

**Ryouta suke, Luky khairunnisa ruki, Revhanaslowfujosh****, ****Fuuin SasuNaru, Shafiraprakasa****, ****Zhavier rivanea huges ****, ****Kuma Akaryuu ****, ****Habibah794 ****, ****Dan Harpa ****, ****Choikim1310****, ****Cheonsa19****, ****Uzumakinamikazehaki ****, ****Eun810 ****,****Lusy922****, ****Hyunnie02****, ****Michhazz****, ****Nira Namikaze ****, ****Michhazz ****, ****Dewi15**

.

Arigatou yang udah mampir baca dan review fic ini.

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

REMAKE DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT

By IfUchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, M-preg, Lime(?), OOC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.

.

.

Chapter 19

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya. Kepalanya masih berputar. Dilihatnya jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengerang. Dengan setengah sadar Naruto bangkit dari posisinya.

'Sebentar lagi Sasuke-teme pulang.' Batin Naruto. Pemuda itu menuju kamar tamu tempatnya dan Sasuke tidur sejak ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Di sana Naruto hanya berbaring. Menatap jauh ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Tapi tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali di wajahnya.

'Sebaiknya aku mandi' batin Naruto. Pemuda itu dengan sempoyongan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Melucuti garmen yang membungkus tubuhnya dan menatap ke cermin.

Tangannya menyusuri leher. Turun ke bahu dan dada. Memandangi tubuh polosnya dengan pikiran kemana-mana. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya terlihat menarik.

Selesai dengan acara mandinya. Naruto segera memakai pakaian rumahan yang biasanya ia pakai. Naruto menatap jam dinding. Hampir waktunya makan malam. Iapun segera keluar dari kamar.

Di bawah ia menjumpai Sasuke dengan tas kerjanya. Wajah lelah pemuda itu terlihat sangat jelas. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto kemudian melemparkan senyum sedangkan pemuda pirang itu tertegun memandang wajah tersenyum Sasuke.

"Naru. Tadaima." Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Okaeri Sasuke. Sudah waktunya makan malam. Sasuke mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" mendengarnya Sasuke tertawa. Pemuda itu bilang ia ingin mandi dulu jadi Naruto beranjak ke dapur dan membantu para maid menyiapkan makanan. Mikoto tidak ada di rumah karena menjaga Itachi jadi tugas memasak dikerjakan oleh maid.

Tidak lama kemudian, mungkin sekitar 15-20 menit berlalu dan Sasuek turun ke dapur bersama Naruto. Ia makan dengan tenang. Naruto pun begitu. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa canggung dengan suasananya.

Denting sendok Naruto telah berhenti. Oh, rupanya pemuda itu telah selesai dengan makan malamnya. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi makannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Bagaimana harimu hari ini Naru? Apakah menyenangkan? Kau tidak bosan kan berada di rumah?" Sasuke tersenyum. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto membalas senyum itu walau tipis.

"Iie... aku tidak bosan. Ada para maid di rumah. Oh iya, Otou-san belum pulang?"

"Tou-san ada lembur hari ini. Mungkin akan pulang larut. Katanya, beliau ingin menjenguk Aniki."

"Uh... aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Itachi-nii juga." Naruto merengek. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apakah kau tidak mengantuk Naru? Bukankah besok kamu akan pergi ke sekolah?"

"Ah?! Sasuke benar. Apa sebaiknya aku tidur lebih awal."

"Itu supaya kamu bisa bangun pagi. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Aku pun lelah." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Naruto yang melihatnya mengikuti. Ia membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

Seperti kemarin, Naruto tidur berbantalkan lengan Sasuke.

"Oyasumi Naruto." Ujar Sasuke. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibir Naruto. Sasuke tahu ia terlihat terburu-buru dalam bertindak. Tapi batinnya tidak kuasa jika berlama-lama seperti ini. Ia juga ingin ada kemajuan dalam hubungannya dengan Naruto. Sekalipun ia nantinya harus menghadapi kenyataan kala Naruto sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali.

"Eh?! Sa-sasuke?" Naruto tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke menyudahi kecupannya. Hanya ciuman singkat yang entah mengapa membuat Naruto berdebar-debar.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto dan segera melayangkan kecupan di bibir pemuda itu.

"Sa-sasuke?! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "apakah kau tidak sadar Naru?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. "Aku melakukan ini." Kemudian melayangkan ciuman ke bibir Naruto. Kali ini agak lama. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Dan Naruto bisa merasakan kelembutan dan ketulusan Sasuke melalui ciuman itu.

Saat Naruto sadar Sasuke akan menyudahi ciuman mereka, segera saja Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Menekan tengkuk suaminya itu agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas.

Sasuke tersentak, namun dengan segera mengendalikan dirinya dan ikut membalas ciuman Naruto.

Keduanya saling memanggut. Lengan Sasuke tampak melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Menarik pemuda pirang itu agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"Mmph—Ahh.." Desah Naruto disela-sela ciuman mereka. Sasuke dengan lembut memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Mengajak lidah Naruto untuk ikut saling membelai.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya begitupun dengan Sasuke. Decakan lidah diantara keduanya dapat terdengar jelas. Sasuke membelai punggung Naruto sementara pemuda pirang itu tampak menikmati keberadaan tangannya di kepala Sasuke. Membuat rambut raven suaminya semakin kusut.

Saat ciuman itu terpisah, Naruto tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa saat ini. Sasuke pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia juga merasa senang. Bukankah dengan begini, hubungannya dengan Naruto akan semakin dekat?

"Umh... Su-suke..." Naruto bingung harus berkata apa. Wajahnya memerah. Bahkan Naruto tidak terlalu peduli akan salivanya yang berceceran di sekitar mulut. Tidak berniat untuk membersihkannya.

Sasuke menyadari kegugupan Naruto karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dan untungnya tertutupi dengan wajah datarnya. Ia menarik selimut dan membersihkan sekitar mulut Naruto dari saliva.

"Maaf ya? Apa sakit? Kau pasti kaget kuperlakukan seperti tad—.."

"Iie... Uh.. Ano, maksudku, Sasuke tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Lagipula itu tidak sakit kok." Diakhir kalimat Naruto mengecilkan suaranya. Wajahnya kembali dihiasi semburat merah yang tampak manis bagi Sasuke.

"Lagipula aku adalah istri Sasuke. Jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa jika Sasuke melakukan itu." Lanjut Naruto. Mendengarnya Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah aku terlalu terburu-buru?"

"Eh?! Oh... iie... Mungkin aku hanya kaget tadi."

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. terserah apa katamu saja, Naru. Sebaiknya kamu tidur ya. ini sudah semakin malam."

"Ah.. iya Sasuke. Oyasumi." Naruto menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

"Oyasumi Naru." Balas Sasuke sembari mengecup kening Naruto.

Dan akhirnya mereka tertidur.

.

.

"Mikoto." Panggil Fugaku pada istrinya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Jangan menghitung Itachi karena ia sedang tidak sadar. Mikoto segera menatap suaminya. Kemudian menepuk sofa di sebelahnya. Memberikan gestur pada Fugaku untuk duduk.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Apa itu? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Itachi?" tanya Mikoto. Mendadak raut wajah wanita itu berubah cemas. Jelas saja, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan ini menyangkut putranya.

"Iya. Tadi Yamato-san sudah memberikan aku file mengenai kecelakaan Itachi." ujar Fugaku. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah map dari tas kerjanya dan memberikannya pada Mikoto. Berharap agar istrinya itu mengetahuinya sendiri.

Mikoto menerima map yang diberikan Fugaku dengan tangan bergetar dan mulai membukanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang janggal disini?" ujar Fugaku. Mikoto mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap suaminya dengan pandangan bertanya. Fugaku melirik map yang dipegang istrinya itu dan baru sadar bahwa Mikoto belum selesai membaca dan melihat lembar berikutnya.

Fugaku pun membalik kertas yang ada di map tersebut dan memperlihatkan sebuah potret yang dikenal baik oleh Mikoto.

Potret Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-chan?!"

"Inilah yang aku maksudkan. Ada hubungan apa antara Kyuu dengan pemuda bernama Yahiko Pein itu."

"Siapa itu Yahiko Pein anata?!"

"Dia adalah orang yang menjadi dalang kecelakaan Itachi. aku tidak tahu motif yang digunakannya. Karena itulah aku merasa janggal saat melihat potret pemuda itu dengan Kyuu."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu anata. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika Kyuu berpihak pada pemuda itu. Dia pasti tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini."

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Karena itulah aku memberitahumu. Besok tolong tanyakan pada Kyuu dan jangan memberitahunya jika Yahiko Pein adalah dalang dari kecelakaan Itachi."

"Kenapa Anata? Bukankah lebih baik jika Kyuu tahu. Dengan begitu Kyuu-chan tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan pemuda itu."

"Tidak bisa begitu Mikoto. Mental Kyuu baru saja down karena kecelakaan Itachi. jika dia mendengar bahwa orang yang ia kenal adalah pelakunya, bagaimana perasaannya? Tidakkah kau sadar itu?" Fugaku menatap Mikoto dengan iris kelamnya.

"Aku mengerti anata. Maafkan aku. Aku akan bertanya hal ini pada Kyuu-chan besok." Mikoto mengangguk.

"Apakah anata tidak pulang. Ini sudah larut." Ujar Mikoto. Ia memberikan map itu kembali pada Fugaku dan hanya memperhatikan saat suaminya itu memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"Dan membiarkanmu menjaga Itachi sendirian? Tidak Mikoto. Kita akan menjaganya bersama." Mendengarnya Mikoto tersenyum.

"Oh iya, bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka baik-baik saja kan?"

"Mereka baik. Kurasa proges hubungan mereka berjalan lancar."

"Kurasa juga begitu. Tadi Sasuke sempat mengajakku makan siang bersama Naru. Tapi aku menolaknya karena masih ada pekerjaan."

"Begitukah. Kuharap hubungan mereka semakin membaik hingga ketika Naru-chan mendapatkan ingatannya ia bisa memaafkan Sasuke."

"Akupun berharap hal yang sama Mikoto."

Dan selanjutkan sepasang suami istri itu sibuk bercengkrama sembari berbagi kehangatan. Tanpa menyadari jemari pucat yang bergerak-gerak.

.

.

Naruto menyambut pagi ini dengan wajah cerianya. Hari ini ia akan kembali ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan Kiba. Sahabat yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Ia sangat merindukan sekolahnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah bersemangat Naruto. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang dengan seragam rapi dan tas yang ia tenteng.

"Sudah siap pagi ini?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menyesap kopi yang disiapkan pelayan tadi. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke dan menatap suaminya itu dengan wajah cerianya.

"Tentu saja aku bersemangat. Aku merasa sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke sekolah. Rasanya rindu sekali." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran bahagianya sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Melampiaskan kerinduannya.

Sasuke terkekeh. Dadanya begitu hangat melihat keceriaan Naruto. Ia berharap semua ini bertahan lama.

"Kalau begitu Naru harus rajin belajar. Bukankah kau sudah kelas 3 SMA?!"

"Ah! Benar juga... haduh! Bagaimana ini Sasuke? Aku sudah kelas 3 SMA tapi sering sekali absen. Bagaimana jika sensei mengurangi nilaiku." Ujar Naruto dengan mimik melasnya. Pemuda itu terlalu khawatir hingga tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping Naruto. Menepuk kepala bersurai pirang itu.

"Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan Naru akan lulus dengan nilai memuaskan." Ujar Sasuke. Masih sibuk mengelus kepala Naruto. Naruto begitu menikmati elusan Sasuke.

Saat ia merasa Sasuke menyudahi elusannya Naruto mendongak melihat wajah tampan suaminya.

"Tapi bagiamana Sasuke?! Aku tidak pandai dalam pelajaran dan kau berkata nilaiku akan memuaskan?" Naruto mencibir. Ia cukup sadar diri dengan kapasitas otaknya jadi Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu berharap nilanya bagus.

"Tenang saja. Aku yang akan mengajari jika Naru tidak bisa."

"Hontou?!"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke kembali mengelus kepala Naruto saat pemuda itu dengan semangat menanggukkan kepala. Senang karena Sasuke akan membantunya belajar nanti.

Sasuke tidak sadar jika Naruto memperhatikannya. Telapak tangan suaminya itu masih bertengger di kepalanya tapi Naruto tahu tidak dengan pikiran pemuda itu. Dari tatapan Sasuke yang sendu Naruto tahu suaminya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke kenapa?!" tanya Naruto tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke tersetak kemudian menatap wajah Naruto. Melihat kecemasan tercetak jelas di sana membuat ia menampilkan senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa semoga saat-saat seperti ini akan berlangsung selamanya."

"Sasu—..."

"Ayo segera berangkat. Nanti kamu terlambat." Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. Kemudian hendak menggandeng tangan tan itu dan mengajaknya untuk keluar.

"Tunggu! Sasuke.. aku belum menyelesaikan sarapanku."

"Ah?! Benarkah?!" Sasuke tidak jadi menarik Naruto dan membiarkan pemuda itu melanjutkan sarapannya sementara ia menuju garasi.

.

.

Kyuubi pergi ke kantor seperti biasanya. Sekalipun ia seorang perempuan, tapi ia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Setidaknya sampai Naruto siap untuk memimpin perusahaan ayah mereka.

Mikoto menghubunginya saat jam makan siang dan mengatakan bahwa Itachi telah siuman. Kebahagiaan mendera Kyuubi. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia merasa senang bahwa orang yang disukainya telah siuman setelah lama tidak sadarkan diri. Kyuubi bahkan berniat segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk pemuda itu.

Naruto juga sudah ia beritahu dan reaksi adiknya hampir sama dengan dirinya. Kyuubi bahkan bisa membayangkan senyum di wajah Naruto. Sekalipun adiknya itu sedang hilang ingatan, tapi Kyuubi yakin bahwa Naruto ingin kembali mengenal sosok Itachi.

Kyuubi berniat untuk menjemput adiknya di sekolah dan memintakan ijin tapi Naruto bilang bahwa Sasuke yang akan melakukannya. Kyuubi pun mengiyakkan saja. Hitung-hitung supaya Sasuke bisa semakin dekat dengan Naruto.

Kyuubi melihat Mikoto yang baru saja selesai menyuapi Itachi. Bisa ia lihat pemuda yang dicintainya tersenyum tipis sekalipun wajahnya masih pucat. Kyuubi pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kaa-chan."

"Ah?! Kyuu-chan sudah datang rupanya. Bagiamana dengan kantor? Bukankah ini masih jam kantor Kyuu-chan?!"

Kyuubi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mikoto dan menatap Itachi yang kembali berbaring.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi Kyuu menyerahkannya pada sekretaris."

"Begitukah? Tidak ada masalah kan?!"

"Tidak ada kok Kaa-chan. Oh iya dimana Naruto? Dia belum datang. Tadi dia bilang akan kesini dengan Sasuke."

"Mungkin masih di jalan. Jarak sekolah Naru-chan dengan rumah sakit kan jauh Kyuu."

"Ah?! Benar juga."

"Tidak mau bicara dengan Itachi."

"Nanti saja. Itachi baru saja bagun. Dia pasti lelah." Kyuubi tersenyum.

Naruto datang setelahnya. Tentunya bersama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke bilang sang ayah tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaan. Sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri banyak pekerjaan di kantor. Tapi ia ingin segera bertemu dengan sang kakak dan tidak bisa menahannya.

"Bagaimana Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke. Mikoto dengan jelas bisa melihat kebahagiaan di wajah putranya dan ia turut senang karena itu.

"Anikimu baik-baik saja. Ia baru saja tidur." Jawab Mikoto.

"Yokatta." Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Oh iya Kaa-chan. Aku belum sempat makan siang tadi. Jadi boleh ya aku pergi ke kantin dulu." Naruto tersenyum malu-malu. Mendengarnya Mikoto terkikik dan mengijinkan Naruto pergi. Pemuda itu dengan semangat menggandeng Sasuke keluar ruangan tidak perduli sekalipun Sasuke meronta dan menyuruhnya untuk pelan-pelan saja.

"Mereka tampak sudah baikan." Ujar Kyuubi. Mikoto mengangguk setuju.

"Kaa-chan juga merasa mereka telah kembali seperti semula."

"Semoga mereka selalu akur seperti itu ya Kaa-chan."

"Hmm.. Okaa-chan juga berharap hal yang sama Kyuu."

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke mendapat tempat duduk di pojok ruangan kantin rumah sakit dan beruntung dekat dengan jendela. Naruto bersemangat sekali saat tahu bahwa ada menu ramen di rumah sakit itu. Ia bahkan langsung memesan 2 porsi untuknya seorang. Sementara Sasuke memesan nasi ayam.

"Mmmm... ternyata ramen di sini juga enak." Seru Naruto dengan gaya kekanakannya.

Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum. "Makan pelan-pelan. Nanti kau tersedak loh."

"Iya iya Sasuke. Tahu kok!"

Sasuke terkekeh melihat mulut Naruto yang belepotan. "Kamu itu makan seperti anak kecil."

Naruto merenggut. "Teme! Jangan menghinaku. Biar saja aku makan seperti ini."

Sasuke tersentak dan Naruto seolah baru sadar kesalahannya.

"A-a..."

"Naru Kau-...!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai Minaa! Yuhuu~~ Ifu kembali nih!

Mumpung Ifu libur karena kakak kelas lagi UN, jadilah Ifu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Dari pada Ifu kebanyakan ngoceh, mending langsung bales review saja.

**Michhazz **: hai gpp gak review tiap chap. Thanks udah mampir ke fic Ifu

**Hyunnie02** : Naru hamilnya pas udah lulus? Gimana ya? tunggu aja deh ceritanya. Soal Kyuu belum terjawab di chap ini. Mungkin chap depan. Mohon ditunggu.

**Saphire always for onyx** : ini udah di update. Arigatou udah review

**NamikaNaru** : Hai' . Ifu juga senang Sasuke menderita #Duak

**IhaLALAech** : terjawab kan di chap ini?

**Hairulchan Ukeyaoiyadongers769** : sudah terjawab kan di chap ini. Makasih udah mampir dan review

**Eun810** : Emang ada Kyuu yang lain? Thanks udah review

**Arifacandlelight** : semoga chap ini menjawab doamu. Tapi Ifu gak yakin juga sih.

**Dewi15** : thanks udah review. Terjawab di chap ini kan?

**Hikariazam** : terjawab kan di chap ini kapan Itachi sadarnya. Soal Pain mungkin chap depan kali ya?

** 45** : arigatou udah review

**Uzumakinamikazehaki** : arigatou udah review

**Classical Violin** : terima kasih juga sudah review

**Fuuin SasuNaru** : maafkan Ifu yang kejamnya kumat ya... XD terjawab kan gimana sikap Naru ke Sasuke. Arigatou udah review

**Vampire** : Adegan lemon lagi? Ifu gak tahu kapan. Ifu sendiri belum kuat bikin lemon XD  
**Habibah794 :** sayangnya di chap ini belum ketahuan gimana reaksinya Sasuke. Arigatou udah review

**Liaajahfujo** : apakah pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini? Arigatou udah review

**Andika yoga **: apakah terjawab di chap ini? XD Ifu zonk! Arigatou udah review

**Cheonsa19** : Ifu mah gak punya rasa kasihan sama Sasuke. Arigatou udah review

**Guest (1)** : Arigatou udah review

**Revhanaslowfujosh** : Mana lo pengorbanannnya sasuke? XD Arigatou udah review

**Dwimin** : Arigatou udah review

**Guest (2)** : gak tahu bakal berapa chapter. Selama ada ide fic ini akan terus berlanjut. Arigatou udah review

**Ima** : Arigatou udah review

Gomennasai Minaa~ Ifu gak bisa bales review satu-satu. Udah keriting nih mau ngetik.

.

.

Thanks buat reader setia, reviewer, silent rider, yang udah favorite dan follow fic Ifu. Arigatou...

.

.

Oke...

Tinggalkan review.

Fic ini bakal discontinued kalo reviewnya macet!

.

.

Dadah... ^_^


End file.
